Mine
by mrs.adriicullen436
Summary: Bella is a danger magnet and is repeatedly saved by a certain bronze haired bad boy. When she moves and runs into him at school, what will happen? Will he be able to face his past when she is put in danger? Slight OOC, cannon pairings. R&R! AH and be nice
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

_4 years ago_

I lit the cigarette and took a nice long drag before slowly blowing it out, feeling the familiar calmness take over my mind and body. My eyes closed involuntarily while I inhaled again, enjoying every second of my stress-reliever. My headache began to fade away as I continued blowing smoke into the crisp air. I guess it was around 11 at night. Just another cold wintery night in Forks, Washington. I personally love the cold. It matches me perfectly. I have no idea why I even feel like this. That's what pisses me off, not knowing why I feel lonely and depressed and just plain mad.

I shook my head and stared at the sky, not really seeing it. A loud crash and a whimper pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly sat up from the grass and looked towards an alley where I saw a large figure leaning over a tinier one. I squinted and put out my cigarette, slowly getting up, making sure they didn't hear or see me. As I got closer I noticed a man pinning a smaller girl down. Instantly, my heart started pounding against my chest and adrenaline surged through my veins. I stopped just in front of them before I took in several things at once. One, the girl lying on the ground was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Two, she was crying. And three, the man was on top of her and he was breathing heavily and moving. My fists clenched and before I knew what I was doing, the guy was underneath me trying to swing.

I smelled the alcohol on him and I was thankful he was very uncoordinated at the moment. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I'd be beaten to a pulp. I heard the girl whimper behind me again, so I looked back to make sure she was okay. Bad idea. I felt his fist before I saw it. He knocked the breath out of me and I was on the floor, everything spinning and all I could taste was blood, blood, and more blood. He kept hitting me, and started kicking, until I was sure I was going to pass out. My eyelids slightly closed and I heard the girl behind me trying to scream. I say tried because she let out a squeak before she started gasping for air. The adrenaline hit me twice as hard and I rolled over, keeping back a groan of pain. I crawled over to them and got even angrier when I saw him rip her zipper and roughly pull her pants down. I growled and charged at him, tackling him and I got the nearest thing I could reach and hit him over the head with it as hard as I could. I realized it was a bottle when I felt the glass shatter above me and felt him go limp underneath me.

I got off of him, and kicked him a few times, because I needed to get my anger out. I looked over to the girl and she had her knees up to her chest and was watching me with wide eyes. I slowly got up and walked over to her trying not to scare her. I reached out to her and she just nodded. I gently lifted her up, making sure she was covered. I walked her to my house and tried to put her down, only to have her whimper and grip me tighter. I kissed her hair on impulse and murmured in her ear, things like, "Shhh." "It's going to be okay." "I'm here. I won't leave." "You're safe with me."

I lightly knocked on the front door and rested my head on hers. It just felt so right to have a beautiful girl in my arms. As weird as this sounds, I felt it was my job to comfort her. The door swung open, revealing my very concerned family. Images of the argument we got into before I left to smoke flashed in my head, but I quickly pushed them away and as soon as I stepped through the door, my family gasped. I kicked the door shut and covered up the girl as much as I could with her torn shirt, feeling strangely protective of her. I lightly brushed her hair with my lips before murmuring, "Do you want me to call someone? You're welcome to stay here if you'd like, I don't mind." She didn't respond so I went to put her on the couch, and as soon as she sat up she looked at me. I could see the panic in her eyes and I instantly felt guilty, she looked around me at my family and the panic got worse so I knelt in front of her and gently took her face in my hands,

"Hey. It's alright. Did you want to stay with me? Or I could call someone…" She quickly nodded her head and I wasn't sure what she wanted. I stood up and turned my back on her to get the phone. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist hugging me from behind. It felt good to be wanted, in that way. I raised my right arm and looked under it to see her looking up at me with her big brown eyes that I could easily get lost in. "I… I wanna stay." She said lowly and I let my arm fall on her shoulder as her cheeks became a warm pink. I gave her a slight smile before my mother touched my arm, "Edward, can I please speak to you in the kitchen?" I looked to the girl, who dropped her arms from me and shivered while looking down. I nodded to my mother and went with her, deciding to give the girl my room.

"Edward, who is she? When I told you I was worried about you being lonely, I didn't expect you to go and get a girl." I felt my fists clench and I glared at my mother, "So what if I'm a little lonely? Who cares? A normal parent would prefer I wait to-." I breathed in and gripped the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. "She isn't just some girl. I found her in an alley. Can she stay the night?" My mother's eyes widened and I shook my head, walking back to the living room. I looked to the couch and found it empty. I frantically scanned the room for her and my father, Carlisle, slapped me on the shoulder, "I sent her to your room. She's up there now." I sighed in relief and turned to leave when I thought about her. I turned back to Carlisle, "Can you come and bring your supplies? We sort of met in an alley and she's hurt." He nodded and followed me up the stairs, "That explains the cut on your cheek."

I nodded, not really caring and opened the door to find her sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard. She was tightly hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up and relaxed when she saw me. I stepped into the room and stood beside her as Carlisle brought in his supply bag and shut the door behind him. She tensed and swallowed audibly, scooting closer to me, eyeing Carlisle. I kneeled beside the bed and got her attention. "This is my dad, Carlisle. He's a doctor and he wants to make sure you're okay." She looked from him to me and nodded, relaxing a little.

Carlisle began to talk then, "As Edward said, I am a doctor and I want to help. Can you tell me what happened? How about we start with your name?" She bit her bottom lip and muttered, "Isabella Swan. I like Bella." Carlisle nodded, "Well, Bella, can you tell me exactly what happened?" "I was walking home and he grabbed me. Pulled me in an alley and … he hit me a few times. He tried to do other stuff, but he didn't get the chance." She wouldn't look at either of us and I wanted to move her hair, so I could see her pretty face, but I didn't want to scare her. Carlisle tensed, looked at me, and then looked back to her. "Did you want to call someone? Or the police?"

She nodded and then shook her head. "Are you sure, you're okay? I can take some tests if you'd like." She shook her head, "There's nothing. All he did was rip my zipper and shirt." I watched her intently, waiting for her to go into shock. She looked calm enough. I put my hand to her cheek, lightly brushing it with the tips of my fingers, "Do you feel cold? Sick? Maybe, dizzy?" "No, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I won't go into shock. I'm used to this kind of stuff happening. Well, unpleasant things happening to me." I didn't like the sound of that and then I realized she had a disgusted expression on her face and was running her hands up and down her arms. "Did you want to shower?"

Her face brightened and she jumped up, stumbling a bit, so I reached out and caught her. "Are you okay, Bella?" She looked down and nodded, blushing furiously. I smiled and gave her a clean towel, pointing to my rest room. She nodded and left, leaving Carlisle and I alone. Carlisle turned to me, "She could have been hurt pretty bad. You might want to get a name out of her. I'm sure her parents ought to know. I think we should wait to alert the authorities until we talk to the parents." I nodded and went to my dresser, pulling out some black gym shorts and a white tee-shirt.

I thought twice about it and went to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it, holding out a pile of neatly folded clothes. I took it and smirked at her, "Thank you." She nodded and smiled back, "Welcome my dear brother. Now, go before she gets out." I went back to my room and heard the water shut off, so I quickly put it on the bed beside my clothes and left.

I went down to the kitchen and made two grilled cheeses with ham and got two big cups of coke. I carried the food and called her name, my hands full. She opened the door and I smiled widely when I saw her in my clothes. She looked good. I went straight to the bed and set the food out. I smiled even more when I saw her blush. "I thought the other clothes were too revealing." I nodded and held out the plate to her, expecting her to be famished. She took it and ate quickly. I chuckled, "Like it?" She paused and blushed, nodding her head.

I held her soda out to her, which she drank in less than 5 minutes. I watched her and gave her mine when she looked at her empty glass. After she was finished I took our dishes to the sink downstairs, and when I came back, she was lying down with her eyes closed. I waited in the doorway for a few minutes before covering her with my blankets and shutting the door behind me. I took a blanket from Emmett's bed and went downstairs to the couch.

Someone is poking me. My eyelids fluttered open and I rolled over expecting to find the sun on my face. I opened my eyes and found myself in complete darkness and man it was freezing! I looked down to my side where a small finger kept poking me. I grabbed it gently and followed it with my gaze until I saw her. I immediately sat up and examined her for any injuries before asking what was wrong. She shook her head, "I can't sleep. And… well… I uhh… ummm…" I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue. I met her gaze and noticed how shy she became so I intertwined our fingers to comfort her. She looked down at our hands while she spoke, "Nightmares. And…I feel safe with you." She mumbled the last part and I felt my heart skip a beat. That's the second time it has happened with her. Why? I barely met her and she makes me feel different. But, why?

I smiled up at her, gently pulling her down to me allowing her to get comfortable. After all, the couch was a pull out bed, so there was plenty of room. Once her breathing slowed, I started falling back to sleep, but not before she grabbed my arm and put it around her so I was holding her to my chest. I smiled and puller her closer, resting my head on hers before I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Good so far? Review, please(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight!**

Edward POV

_3 years ago_

I can't stand this! I can't stop thinking about her. I can't get her out of my head. Bella. She's haunted my thoughts for a year. And I can't stand it. Ever since I woke up with her in my arms, I can't seem to feel anything but lonely when I get into bed. She isn't there and it drives me crazy. Stalker much? I mean I only met her once, and she fell asleep next to me. The next morning, she didn't even stay for breakfast. She said goodbye and thank you, and then she left. It turns out her dad is the chief of police and she lives in Arizona. I haven't seen or heard from her since.

I need to clear my head. I usually think about her at night. Well, I think about her all the time, but I usually replay that night over and over in my mind every night. I have no idea why. Even if I'm with another girl, I have a tendency to compare them to her, even though I don't know her. So, I got into the habit of taking midnight walks. Yeah I know; I'm a weirdo who obsesses with a girl that I saved one night about 350 days ago and I like to think about her when I walk in the dark. _Freak. _I know.

I ended up at the liquor store. I figure I could use a smoke and I left my pack at home, so here I am. I kept my eyes on the floor as I passed a couple in a car. I could hear them arguing. Well, I could hear the guy yelling at the girl. Huh. Whatever. I grabbed my smokes and stared down the kid at the register. He was too scared of me to call the cops. I think his name was Mike? Or was it Jacob? Or Paul? Who cares? I looked up, as I put a cigarette in my mouth and was about to light it. My mouth fell open and my cigarette dropped. The girl in the car was none other than Bella Swan. She was in the passenger seat and she was crying and shaking. I stood there frozen and she noticed me.

She stared at me with wide eyes full of fear. Why would she be scared of me? I looked behind me and saw the guy she was with and he was glaring at her. I turned to look at her, but she was gone. Maybe I'm losing my mind. Maybe I saw something that wasn't really there. I felt someone rush past me and I stumbled from the unexpected impact. I focused and saw the guy running to the park across the street. Something didn't feel right. I followed and quickened my pace when I thought I heard a familiar whimper. I heard her scream and I broke into a dead run. I saw her pressed against a tree, no shirt or pants and he was tearing at her panties with one hand. The other was clamped tightly over her mouth and I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks even though it was dark.

That was all I needed. I gripped him by the collar of his shirt and the back of his pants. I threw him back and caught Bella when she stumbled into me. I gently put her on the ground and she looked up at me. I couldn't read her expression, but I got lost in her eyes without realizing the guy behind me was getting up. Her eyes widened and I saw his reflection in her chocolate brown eyes, so I ducked and pushed back, making us stumble away from her. I landed next to him on my side and gripped his neck when he looked at Bella, licking his lips. I rolled on top of him and socked him repeatedly in the face, until he threw his knee in between my legs.

I let out a groan of pain and rolled over, clutching myself in agony. I breathed heavily and jumped up when I opened my eyes to see him tearing his pants off and pulling Bella by the arm further into the park. I ran and pulled his shoulder, socking him in the face. I bit my lip form screaming in pain. I swear his jaw is made of steel. I shook my hand a little before hitting him some more. I only stopped when I saw Bella in the light. She had a busted lip and her left eye was swollen. She had red marks along her arms and I was sure they'd be bruises by tomorrow. I tightened my grip on the guy and kept swinging. The guy groaned and reached out, catching my fist with some difficulty, before panting, "This girl wanted it, I swear. The little whore practically begged me to touch her! And I was going to put her out of her misery, you know? Help her with her little problem?" I looked to Bella and she was shaking her head vigorously. Too late. He reached up and socked me in the eye, making my head pound and I flew back off him, a little dizzy. I shook it away and got up, to see him with his hand on Bella's neck.

He was sniffing her hair and she was weeping. I suddenly felt the blade burning a hole in my pocket. I looked Bella in the eyes and mouthed, "Move." She tried to pull away and looked at me, giving me the okay. I charged at him, catching him by surprise and he loosened his grip on Bella. Bella pulled out of his arms quickly and I tackled him. I pulled out the blade in my pocket and raised it to his neck. I pushed it into his skin and to my surprise, he let out a sob. "Don't kill me, please." I felt my eyebrows pull together and I glared at him, "You don't want to mess with me. And I don't plan on doing you any favors, you worthless piece of-." I was pushing the blade deeper into his skin, drawing a thin line of blood. My sentence was cut off by the sweetest voice in the entire world, "Edward." I turned and Bella was clutching her arms to herself, approaching me. "I don't want you to. Please, don't."

I reluctantly released my grip on the guy and socked him once more as hard as I could, knocking him out. I heard my wrist make a little noise and I inhaled, taking the pain like a man. I put my knife away and grabbed Bella's upper arm, leading her away quickly, but gently. I was still furious that she'd want to protect this man who wanted to rape her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at the clock on my phone. 12:30 on a Friday. My family would be awake. I pounded on the door and glanced at Bella. I took off my hoodie and threw it to her, covering her from view. I had completely forgotten she was half naked. Ugh! How stupid am I! We just walked through Forks in the middle of the night and she was wearing practically nothing! She had to be cold! My agitation grew worse and I banged my fist on the door harder.

It opened, the light flooded out and I saw Bella. Blood was dripping down her lip, a trail down her neck. My fists clenched and I saw the same red marks that had been on her arms, run down both legs. You could make out his entire hand print on each of her ankles. Her cheeks were stained with tears and dirt and yet, she looked completely at ease. I pushed the door open completely, hearing it hit the wall and slam shut. I went straight to the living room ignoring my family and threw my fist out at the wall, creating a slight dent. I screamed in frustration and pain and did it again, until I felt Emmett clap his hand on my shoulder, "Dude, Edward, what's wrong?" I ignored him, and leaned to the wall, my forehead resting on it and my eyes closed. "Edward."

That beautiful voice that sounds like music to my ears pulled me out of my thoughts. I kept my eyes closed and I felt two small hands cup my cheeks and pull my face down. I opened my eyes, not even bothering to hide my pained expression. "Don't." I blinked at her as she continued, "Don't think. It's over now. It's okay. I'm okay. I promise." I rested my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer by her waist and we just stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes I pulled away slightly, and picked her up, catching her by surprise. She settled into my chest and I carried her towards the stairs. "Carlisle." I pulled her up to my room and ignored my family's stares.

I set her on my bed and let Carlisle examine her. He didn't say anything and let her shower afterwards. He pulled me downstairs and my mother ran to me, "What's going on? Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened? Why are you bleeding so much?" I stayed quiet, listening to the water run upstairs. "Alice, she may need clothes." Alice nodded and went upstairs without arguing. Emmett stared at me and looked back upstairs. Esme grabbed my wrist and I flinched from the pain. "It's not my blood." She gasped and Carlisle led me to the kitchen. He cleaned me up, letting me rinse out my mouth every so often. He bandaged up my wrist and I hissed in pain. "You sprained it pretty bad, Edward. You need to be careful. Now, tell me about this Isabella."

I shrugged, "I guess she just has a little trouble with older guys being attracted to her." I heard the water shut off and I instantly jumped up, ignoring how Carlisle was looking at me. I went upstairs and waited by the door. "Bella?" She opened the door and I clenched my jaw when I seen her delicate body covered in bruises. She looked at me and sighed. Why would she sigh? She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek lightly, making a smile slowly spread across my face. I couldn't help but run my fingers along my tingling cheek where her lips were a few seconds ago. "Did you want something to eat? I don't want you to go into shock." She looked down from my gaze and whispered, "Some coke would be nice." I nodded, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers together, not really thinking about it. I pulled her to the kitchen and she smiled shyly at my family, who she met last year.

They all greeted her and didn't ask questions, which is what I loved most about my family. I gave her some soda and she hummed in satisfaction, making me smile again. She handed her cup to me and I shrugged, taking a sip of her soda. I gave it back to her and she giggled, looking at my mouth. "Do I have something on my face?" She nodded and pointed to the corner of her mouth, so I wiped the corner of my mouth and she giggled a little louder, shaking her head. So, I kept trying, but she got frustrated and leaned forward. The smile vanished from my face and my heart began to pound against my chest when she slowly wiped the corner of my mouth with her finger. I closed my eyes at the contact and took in a shaky breath. I opened my eyes and she was staring at her lap.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" She only nodded, not looking at me. I grabbed her hand and lifted her up again as we got to the stairs. She giggled quietly and settled into my chest. By the time I got to my room, she was fast asleep, so I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, before going downstairs to the couch.

Again with the poking. I tried to sit up quickly, hoping to see Bella, but I got a head rush and dropped my head back on the pillow. I slowly sat up and saw Bella crying her eyes out silently. I reached out to her and she let me hold her. She scooted close to me and fell asleep after about 20 minutes of silent crying and the occasional sob that would shake her body violently. I focused on her slow breathing and started to fall asleep, but she mumbled, "Edward." I immediately snapped my eyes open and looked down to the beautiful girl that was in my arms. "Edward." She started poking me again and I knew she was awake. "Yes?"

She scooted closer into my side and rested her head on my chest. I felt my heart speed up again and I nervously looked at her, waiting to hear her voice again. "Tighter?" She mumbled lowly, making me stare at her, confused. "Hold me tighter, Edward." I felt my stomach drop to the floor at her words and I gripped her tighter to my chest, making her grab my side and move her head around on my chest, until she stopped moving and her breathing slowed.

Those 4 words coming from her mouth made me nervous and at the same time, so happy. But, why? Her telling me to hold her made my stomach drop, but in a good way. I don't know why she made me feel this way and I don't know what it means, but I love it. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, smiling as I rested my head on top of hers and breathing in that wonderful strawberry scent radiating off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Review! Please and thank you(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight!**

Edward POV

_2 years ago_

Emmett and Alice have decided to take me to the park. I have no idea why and I still have this weird thing going on where Bella is always on my mind. Emmett was bouncing a basketball and Alice was wearing this pink jogging suit. I didn't want to make my little sister run alone. Anyone could snag her if she wasn't alert. Plus, she is my little sister and I am not about to let every guy here check her out or hit on her. Emmett was shooting baskets with some other guys and I followed Alice. We jogged for about two miles, until she started complaining about sweating, so we stopped. I looked over to Emmett and he was lifting a small girl up by her waist, so she could make a basket. I did a double take and a huge smile spread across my face. Bella.

I jogged to them and stopped in front of her. She of course, didn't realize I was there and ran into my chest. I naturally snaked my arm around her waist to help her keep balanced and gave her my crooked smile when she saw me. She smiled back and hugged me quickly, before blushing and letting go. That blush looks lovely on her cheeks. I want to see it again. "What are you doing here, Bella?" She answered me like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "I come every summer." She seemed surprised at the sarcastic tone she used and looked down, blushing even more. I smiled again and looked to Emmett, who was smiling at us, along with Alice. I glanced back to Bella and she was smiling hugely, bouncing up and down. She looked as if she was ready to take off running, which made me chuckle. "What?" "The little kid got off the swing and I don't want to be rude, but can I go? Please, please, please, please?"

She was clasping her hands together and she gave me the most adorable pout ever. I lost my train of thought for a second and didn't trust my voice, so I nodded. I watched her sprint to the swings and claim one as her own before another little kid in a blue shirt could. Ugh, I hate that kid. He is so annoying and rude. I wish he was a puppy, so I could kick him. Stupid little 5 year old thinks he's smarter than me. Not to mention the fact that he smacked Alice's butt last week.

Alice squealed and clapped, "Eddie's got a girlfriend! Eddie's got a girlfriend!" I glared at her and Emmett while they danced around and sang, "Shut up! I DO NOT!" Alice nodded, "Yes you do! You have a soft spot for that girl. The tough Edward Cullen doesn't have a soft spot and only gives into MY pout." Emmett agreed," Our so called, 'tough guy' is turning into a sissy! Isabella seems to be turning our bad brother into little Miss Sunshine." I shook my head and walked over to Bella, "Whatever makes you happy. I'm not the oversized teddy bear or the freakish little pixie singing in the middle of the park." I picked up my pace and shouted over my shoulder, "And Alice! Your pout ain't got nothing on Bella's!"

I got to Bella, just as she was trying to jump on the swing. She had a look of concentration on her face and she was crouching, before kicking off the ground and holding herself up by the swing's chains. I smirked at her and rested on the pole supporting the swing set. She finally noticed me and glared, "It doesn't like me Edward!" I laughed and picked her up by her hips and set her on the swing. "Thank you." I still had my hands on her hips and I'm not planning on letting go. "So, you like the swings?" I raised an eye brow and she got a little defensive, "The swings are freaking awesome." "How?" She huffed at me, "Well for one, my being a klutz doesn't matter when I am on a swing." I tried to hide my smile and pulled her a little closer to me. "Why are these swings so high? Or maybe you're just short." I noticed the swing was set high enough so she was eye level with me and she couldn't reach the ground, so I smirked. Seriously, someone messed with this swing. No wonder she was able to get it so easily. "I am not! I'm 5'2!" "That's short!"

"Well to you! What are you? Like 8 feet tall? You're like a tree!" I blinked and stared at her, not sure of what to say. "I am not a tree! And for your information, I am 5'8." She nodded, "Yes, you are the equivalent to a tiny tree." I smiled and hugged her again, whispering in her ear, "I'm happy I get to see you when you're not in any danger." She nodded, "Me too. Last time, you looked really mad." Her voice got lower and I decided to forget about that at the moment, so I pulled away slowly. She looked at me and I let go of her hips, grabbing onto the swing instead. I pushed her backwards until she was leaning above me and stepped out of the way, letting go. I must have caught her by surprise because she yelped, "Way to scare the crap outta me!" I chuckled and kept lightly pushing her.

About 10 minutes later, I wanted to talk, so I stepped in front of her and caught her swing. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I liked it. She was blushing and she mumbled, "I didn't want to kick you, but I didn't want to fall back either." I chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She released me and I missed her closeness. "Let's talk?" She nodded, "Bout what?" "You." She sighed dramatically, "Kay. Whatcha wanna know?"

"Tell me everything and anything you can think of right now." She took a huge gulp of air and began talking almost as fast as Alice does when she is hyper. "I like to cook, sleep, relax, read, sing, write, and I like to be alone. I am 14 right now. I was 12 when we first met and I was 13 last year, obviously. I love the rain even though it makes me feel a little sad. I don't have a lot of friends in Phoenix. And that first night you saved me, I never properly thanked you. Matter of fact, I haven't thanked you properly either time." I shook my head, "You didn't have to." She smiled at me and then I felt the swing vibrate. She looked puzzled, but reached into her pocket and answered the phone. She watched me while she spoke and I was too lost in her chocolate colored eyes that I didn't register anything she had said.

She frowned and I did to. She shouldn't look so sad. "I have to go now. My plane leaves in a few hours." I felt my face fall and my shoulders droop a little, but I smiled at her. "When will I see you again?" She shrugged, "I have no idea if I'll be coming for awhile." My heart clenched and I looked into her eyes, "Can you visit when you get a chance?" She nodded, "I wouldn't forget the boy who has saved me twice in the last two years." I helped her off the swing and hugged her once, feeling really sad. _You've only seen her three times! Why are you so down? Since when does a girl have this effect on you? _I mentally shrugged. I have no freaking idea. There's something about this girl that makes me want her. She fills in the empty space inside of me. That space hasn't been filled since my real mom and dad had died.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts and Bella gave me her number, while I gave her mine. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand, noticing how perfectly it fit in mine. She looked up at me, "Be careful. Please." She nodded and I kissed her cheek, not being able to help myself. I let her go and began to walk back to my family, not wanting to see her walk away. But, for some huge reason, I kept having this urge to look back. I quickly glanced at her and I couldn't let her go. I needed to kiss her. She just seemed so intriguing. And since I'm 15, it is pretty obvious that I want to kiss a girl that I really like. I don't know what came over me and I ran to her, my legs moving of their own accord and just as I approached her, a loud screeching got my attention.

An SUV was sliding along the pavement, about to hit Bella. I was close enough, so I grabbed her waist and yanked her back, but the van didn't stop. It came closer to us and I held her tighter to me, while rolling out of the way. Unfortunately, the van hit a lamp post and it began to waver. Seriously, does this girl have bad luck or what? I rolled over her, hoping to take the impact, but she grabbed my shirt. She pushed me up, but didn't let go, rolling and making her land on top of me. The lamp post hit the pavement, about a foot away. I looked up and she was panting and staring at me. Her eyes were wide with fear and I sighed, letting my head fall back on the ground when I saw she was okay. "I swear Bella; this is becoming a regular event every time we meet." She nodded and I could have sworn she whispered, "I don't care." I must have heard wrong.

I know I didn't, but I pretended I did. Alice and Emmett ran over and helped Bella and I up. Emmett and Alice suggested we walk Bella home and I nodded, standing close to her, without touching. I wanted to be close enough in case she fainted, so I could catch her. We passed the same liquor store we met at and a group of guys whistled at her, making her jump. I put my arm around Bella and glared at the group, shutting them up. Alice and Emmett were staring at each other and the pixie lightly tapped my shoulder. Alice was holding her necklace with our crest on it, telling me to give Bella mine. I swallowed and became instantly nervous. Alice and Emmett dismissed themselves as Bella reached her front porch. I grabbed both of her hands. "I'm sorry." I was confused. Why would she be sorry? "Why?" She looked like she was about to cry and she squeezed my hands, "It's like every time we see each other, you have to save me." I nodded and kissed her forehead, "But that's okay. I don't mind one little bit.

"It's not every day I get to save a really pretty girl and get a kiss on the cheek." She gave me a small smile and said good-bye. I turned to see that same group of guys walk by her house and she tensed up. She has a problem with guys. Too many want her. She is much too pretty for her own good. "Bella?" "Yes?" I took a deep breath and took off my wristband with my family's crest on it. She was watching me intently and I slowly held it out. She took it gently, her eyes filled with silent questions. "My family is well known in Forks. Everyone knows our crest. Would you take it? And wear it? For protection reasons. No one'll touch you if they see you wearing it. Well, no one here at least." She looked at it and got on her tippy toes, kissing my jaw. I smiled again and she blushed, "I couldn't reach your cheek at this angle." I instantly bent down and she kissed my cheek, her lips lingering on my skin a little longer than necessary. Not that I minded.

"Be careful, Bella." She nodded and went into her house, preparing to leave to Arizona. I felt myself relax a little, knowing I had given her some means of protection. Hopefully, she isn't as accident prone in Arizona as she is here. I walked back home and showered. After dinner, I went to bed and felt my phone vibrate. I had a new text message and my heart jumped when I saw it was from Bella.

_Thank you. For everything. _I smiled and replied before going to bed, wishing Bella was in my arms asking me to hold her tight, just like the last time I saved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, comments, concerns? Hmmm? (:<strong>

**Again, i'd like to remind you this is my second fanfic, so if you have any advice I'd really appreciate it if you told me _nicely._ (:**

**Oh! And to the comment from whatevergirl:**

**No, Edward and Bella will not keep meeting like this. This is the last time, I promise. Thank you for commenting(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 4

(Present day)

Forks High

Bella POV

I played with my necklace as I scanned the crowd for my dad, Charlie. I got it about a month ago in the mail from Edward. It was a simple silver chain and it had the Cullen crest hanging from it. He said it was for protection whenever I returned to Forks. I played with it whenever I was nervous, and Edward knew this. I had told him over the phone when I thanked him. My mom, Renee, decided I wasn't happy traveling with her and her husband and for my birthday, got me a plane ticket to Forks, Washington. I didn't tell Edward, I wanted to surprise him. I new school would be settled in by the time I started at Forks High, but I could honestly care less. I was going to be with the boy who had saved my life 3 times. Every time I saw him, I would feel this connection. That's why I would let him hold me or kiss my cheek. He made me feel wanted and I loved it. I like him. I really like him. As soon as he saved me that first night in the alley, I knew I'd end up crushing on him. Can you blame me? He is absolutely gorgeous and has a thing for saving my life.

I found Charlie standing awkwardly in the front of the exit, so I headed over to him. He hugged me for a few seconds and let go. "It's good to see you, Bells." I smiled and nodded, letting him carry my bags to his cruiser. We drove back to Forks in a comfortable silence and he left back to work so I could unpack. I start school tomorrow. It's October and I would be a little behind, but who cares? I unpacked everything and headed downstairs to cook for Charlie. The rest of the evening was uneventful.

(Monday morning)

_Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack. _Is there a duck in my room? _Quack. Quack. Quack._ "SHUT UP!" _Quack. Quack. Quack. _"Okay! Okay, I'm up!" I jumped up and ran to my desk so I could turn off my iPod alarm. Man, I hate ducks! I checked the time and went to shower. 15 minutes later, I was nice and clean, in my closet looking for something to wear. I decided on a pair of tight skinny jeans that were a faded light blue color and a simple midnight blue long sleeved shirt. I wore my black converse and had a regular black Jansport backpack. I wore my hair straight down and made sure my necklace was on, so Edward would see. I even brought his wristband. I went downstairs to get something to eat and Charlie came in the house. "What did you forget this time, Ch- dad?" He eyed me playing with my necklace. "My keys." I giggled, "Nice."

"Where'd you get that necklace?" I swallowed and mumbled, "Edward." Charlie knew about my accident-proneness and understood when I told him Edward saved my life 3 times. I didn't exactly tell him everything, so he seemed suspicious. I finished my breakfast and walked to school. I nervously played with my necklace and tensed when I heard footsteps behind me. Two boys stepped on either side of me and they matched my pace. One started telling me how pretty I am while the other played with a strand of my hair. I stopped playing with my necklace, but it fell in my shirt. One of them noticed and put his hand slowly down my shirt, grasping my chain and pulled it up. He saw the crest and dropped it, backing away from me and pulling his friend with him. I sighed in relief when they walked away.

I decided I would keep playing with it, and I would make it obvious when I felt threatened. I didn't understand why the boys had reacted that way, but hey, I'm not complaining. I approached the school and I relaxed when I saw I didn't stand out. I got to the office and the receptionist smiled warmly at me, "You must be Isabella Swan. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. All the students have the same lunch and it's after fourth period. I nodded and looked over my papers, memorizing routes, so I wouldn't have to stare at the paper all morning. I have no idea why I'm even trying; I know I'd get shy in a few minutes and study this map like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Mrs. Cope, the receptionist, was looking at my chain and I tilted my head to the side, but she looked down when she noticed I caught her staring at me.

I wonder why. Edward had said everyone knew his family. I'll ask him later about it. I exited the office and decided I'd hide in the bathroom until the bell rang. A really tall blond girl came in and pushed me, making me stumble and glare at her. She glared back and got in my face, "You shouldn't have been standing there." I felt a spike of adrenaline and snapped back, "You should get some heels that you can actually walk in. Honestly, a blonde in 6 inch heels isn't that hot when she trips over air." I saw her fists clench and she stepped towards me, but the bell rang to go to class. An older lady came in and took in the scene, "Miss Hale, the bell has rung. Now get to class before I have to give you detention, again." Miss Hale glared at me and walked away. I followed after her and made my way to first period English.

I was the last one in, considering the door was locked and I had to wait outside like an idiot. The door opened, revealing a baby faced blond boy. His eyes widened and he smiled at me; I clutched my necklace and walked inside slowly, scanning the room for the teacher. He spoke up, "Mr. Varner left to get you a seat. He said it may take a few minutes, so to just sit at his desk until he comes back." I nodded and leaned against the front desk, staring at the floor. Everyone was staring at me and I felt my cheeks pinken slightly. There was a loud pounding on the door and the boy left my side to open it. Miss Hale was glaring at me. She had long blond hair that was in beautiful curls that reached her waist and she was about 5 inches taller than me, with her heels. She approached me and gripped me hard by the arm, I dropped my necklace and she pushed me against the wall, which made me angry. "How dare you come to my school and act like you're better than me! I run this school, honey. And no plain Jane is going to treat me like crap."

She raised her hand, but the impact never came. I looked towards her hand and a blond guy with curly hair and big muscles was holding her hand in mid air. "Don't, Rose." Rose tore her arm violently from him and I noticed the entire class had their eyes on us. "Don't tell me what to do, Jazz! She bad mouthed me and now she is going to get what's coming to her." She glared down at me, and I stared back, inwardly flinching back from her. "You can't touch her. Edward'll kill you." She whipped her head to look at him and raised her eyebrows. He reached towards me and gently took my arm, pulling me in back of him. He looked at me and smiled gently while pulling my chain out of my shirt, "I saw Edward getting this ready about a month or two ago. That's his crest. Our crest. You can't touch her. She's his." Her eyes widened and she stormed off, out of the class room. I took in a shaky breath, "Thank you. I didn't even think to show her my necklace." He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Jasper. You must be Bella. Alice told me about you. She's my girlfriend." I smiled widely and nodded, but then my smile vanished, "Will she tell Edward I'm here?" He looked confused, "You don't want him to know?"

I shook my head and said, "I wanted to surprise him." "Ahh. Well, Rosalie will come around and I don't think she'll tell Edward. She will tell her boyfriend, Emmett, though." I smiled and he offered his seat to me, which I tried to decline politely. It's been 10 minutes and the teacher still isn't back. "Bella, Edward will kill me if you don't accept my seat. It's mandatory. If we see one of our own and she needs assistance, we assist, no matter what. Well, I shouldn't say that, we can't make her cheat on her partner, or seduce her. We have to be very gentleman like, especially when it comes to one of our ladies." I sighed and slowly walked to his seat in the back, making him chuckle lightly. Just as I sat down, he came and sat on the desk, "So, the necklace help you, yet?" I nodded and didn't say anything else because everyone was watching us. I noticed he had a similar wristband like the one Edward had given me and I instantly felt better. I don't know why, but a feeling of calm swept over me. He cleared his throat, "You guys do realize Edward will beat every male in this room who checks out Bella." I heard several audible gulps and they all turned around in their seats.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, but I was getting strange looks from all of the girls. They would glare at me and when I would catch them, they'd look away, or look down, their eyes wide and nervous. I just shrugged it off. I began playing with my necklace again as lunch time got closer. Jasper showed me where to look for Edward. Go into the cafeteria, look straight ahead, the table all the way at the back. Well, the two tables were his gang, but the main table is where he sat. The bell rang, and I hesitantly got up, my heart hammering against my chest and my hands got a little sweaty. I dabbed them on my jeans and I tried to breathe calmly, before opening the cafeteria door.

The cafeteria got instantly quiet once I walked in the room and I mean dead silent. Well, the two tables in the back weren't. I saw Alice and she was talking excitedly, until she looked around wondering why everyone had gotten quiet and then her eyes fell on me. She gasped loudly and smacked Emmett on the shoulder and pointed to me. I smiled at them and looked at the people around them. My eyes fell on Edward and my stomach started doing little flips. He looked the same. His bronze hair was still a beautiful mess like it had been 2 years ago. He looked taller and leaner. His muscles were noticeable through his black V-neck and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked deep in thought and a little sad. He was slouching in his chair. Both arms resting on the table, and he was looking at the floor. Alice squealed and ignored Edward when he looked at her, "BELLA!"

Edward whipped his head around to me and quickly jumped up, his chair falling over in the process. I had a smile playing at my lips and I couldn't fight it. He gave me his crooked smile and walked over to me, making me do the same. My pace quickened and I ended up jogging to him. He reached out and before I could really register what I was doing, I launched myself at him. He caught me and took a step back as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He tightened his grip on me and I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on his shoulder. He slowly pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. I smiled and got lost in his vibrant pools of deep green and I felt myself involuntarily leaning forward. I heard Emmett clear his throat, but Edward ignored him and kept leaning. This was taking absolutely forever, but I loved every second it took for his lips to slowly inch towards mine. I closed my eyes and I felt a small finger poke me in my side repeatedly, making my eyes flash open. My legs dropped from Edward's waist and I started giggling, uncontrollably. Edward steadied me and swatted Alice's hand away. "Well! You're hogging her!" Edward took a protective stance in front of me, "Last time I checked, she's wearing my version of our crest. Not yours. So, I get to hog her all I want!" Alice looked around him towards me and I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, and swung my head under his right arm so I could look at her. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled shyly at her, "I'm living here now, permanently." I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Edward. I reached up on my tippy toes and he bent down for me. I caught him by surprise when I kissed his cheek, but I couldn't not do it. The warmth of his cheek felt so inviting, so I pulled back and kissed his jaw, too.

He looked down at me and saw my chain. His smile grew wider and he held it out. He bent and kissed my cheek, lightly brushing his lips towards the side of my mouth, but pulled away before he kissed me. My cheek was burning and I looked to Alice. "So, you live here? OH MY GOSH! We can go shopping! We're going to be the best of friends, I can see it now! Hold that thought. WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!" The entire cafeteria turned away quickly and began speaking amongst their tables, most likely about me. Edward tightened his grip on my waist, and led me to the other tables, "This is Bella Swan. And she isn't exactly a member of our gang, but if she wants to, the offer is on the table. However, she will be eating and hanging out with us, and she will continue to wear my crest.

"So, Bella, this is Emmett, Alice, as you already know. That is Jasper, he is dating Alice, and Rosalie; she is dating Emmett. That is Garrett, and his girlfriend Kate, Laurent and Irina, Eleazar and Carmen, Zafrina and Senna, Benjamin and Tia, and Stefan and Vladimir. The rest of the gang aren't here." I nodded and shyly smiled at them, they all waved back and a chorus of, "Hi Bella." echoed throughout the cafeteria. I squeezed Edwards arm and he looked down at me, "Why do people act weird when they see my necklace?" He pulled me to sit next to him and sat quietly for a little bit. "I told you everyone knows my crest and well, we just became widely known after I last saw you." I nodded, "So, what exactly do you do?"

He played with a strand of my hair, until my stomach growled, making me blush. He chuckled and handed me a slice of pizza. "I got it, but I'm not hungry. No wonder Alice made me buy it." I smiled, "Are you sure? I don't want you to die of starvation." He rolled his eyes, "Just eat." I giggled and ate while he spoke, "Esme has some trouble with security. She hates being left alone and she doesn't trust guys easily; she likes to know that we can protect her. All mothers do. She has no problem with us having a gang, as long as we promise to be careful. She feels safe and that's mostly why we started it. Carlisle tells us to at least try and keep out of trouble, but if we slip up, he has the money to get us out of it. Emmet and Alice like to drink now; I don't really mind it, but I prefer smoking. They like to break the law and they don't care about the consequences. Our motto is pretty much self explanatory, 'Do what you want, just don't get caught.' Having rich parents who bend the rules doesn't hurt either. We aren't exactly a dangerous gang, but my family has our own crest and all of Forks knows not to mess with us. Well, let me rephrase that: Anyone in Forks who is considered capable of harming our friends or family knows not to mess with us because we have no problem setting them straight. We don't tolerate any disrespect or anyone who may try and hurt my family." He continued to play with my hair and I smiled because he had this look on his face that said he was calm and happy, which made me happy.

He continued, "My family is very rich, but we don't use it to get our way. In fact, we try very hard not to flaunt our money. Not to mention, each of us is very coordinated and well prepared to defend ourselves. It comes in handy when you want to be in a gang. I have my strength and ability to think quickly on my feet; I can analyze everything and double think the consequences of my actions fairly quickly. I'm very fast, too. No one can out run me; it's just not possible. Alice is very tiny and stealth like, so no one ever expects her to be as fast and strong as she really is. She never goes for the obvious attack and seems to always sense when there is trouble and what to do to get out of it. She is also very good at talking people into and out of things, for her benefit; we all are. Emmett has his strength and uses intimidation to get his way. He usually uses his looks to get what he wants in any situation. If it is a girl or a boy, Emmett will get his way because of the way he looks. This gang is mainly for protection and security, not power or money or rank. Our gang is more like a family, than anything else. We do everything together, no matter what. A family who protects each other from danger."

I nodded, "What aren't you telling me?" He sighed, "We can get whatever we want, and nothing can hold us back. Like I said, we aren't exactly dangerous, but we set a different image up. People think we mercilessly kill and hurt others. We only do that if we have to. We prefer to protect each other. Almost everyone in this gang has some feeling of insecurity and that's what this gang is all about. So you can feel safe." I nodded, "Your still holding back." He nodded, "A lot. I don't want to scare you." I stood up to throw away my trash, "You're not as scary as you think." I heard a chorus of "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" at our two tables and I couldn't help but smile. I threw the trash and turned so I could go back, but Edward was standing right in front of me. He had this look in his eye; it was amused and deadly at the same time. My eyes widened in response. I'm not scared; I just don't know what he is planning on doing to get me to admit the truth, "You really shouldn't have said that."

I felt the floor leave my feet and I yelped in surprise. Edward was holding me, my stomach on his shoulder and his hand was on the small of my back. "Ahhh, don't drop me. Don't drop me. Don't drop me. Don't drop me." he chuckled and carried me to the table, grabbing our bags, while I just hung there. "Bella, would I ever drop you?" "No." "Then why are you telling me not to drop you." I shrugged and lifted myself up, "I don't know. I thought of Shrek but I couldn't think of what Fiona was yelling, so yeah." He chuckled again and started walking from the table and as I started to relax, he threw me up and put his hand so he was holding my butt. "AHHHHHHH!"

He chuckled and shifted me back so his hand was on my lower back again. I smiled and blushed, hiding my face in his shirt, so no one would see me. "Alice, can you come open this door, for me?" His velvety voice shouted across the room. I smiled and started moving and kicking and trying to get out of his hold. I slipped and slid down his back, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I grabbed his waist and he grabbed the back of my knees to balance me. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, "No, the blood is going to my head." He slid me back up on his arm and I sighed in relief, "Well, don't do that."

I groaned, "Where are we going?" "Just somewhere more private." I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of being alone with Edward, and Alice opened the door for us, while smiling at me. I smiled shyly back and let Edward carry me wherever he wanted to go. It didn't matter; I felt safe in his arms and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I smiled and relaxed, watching the school get smaller in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it any good so far?(: Review, please(:<strong>

**And Happy Thanksgiving!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5

Perfect

Edward POV

"BELLA!" My head whipped to the front of the cafeteria, where Alice was looking. Bella was standing there, trying to hide her smile and I instinctively jumped up, knocking my chair over in the process. I walked towards her and she ran. She jumped and I caught her in the air, smiling when I felt her legs go around my waist. I held her tightly and leaned back to look into her chocolate colored orbs. I leaned forward; I couldn't fight the sudden urge to kiss her soft-looking lips. I heard Emmett clear his throat, but I didn't care. I took my time to get to her lips because the anticipation makes the kiss feel so much better. Plus, I had to give Bella the chance to pull away if she didn't want this. Her eyes slowly closed, her gaze locked on my lips and I felt like a 10 year old boy approaching his crush for the first time. Just as I was about to meet her lips, her grip on my neck tightened and her legs slid down from my waist. I held her tightly to me, balancing her while smacking Alice's hand away.

Alice had it in her head that she and Bella would become best friends, but this time she wouldn't let her go. I agreed with her on that. After introducing Bella to the gang and bending the truth about what we do, I decided to take Bella to the place I have wanted to take her for the past 2 years. And because we have a pep rally after lunch and it wasn't raining outside, today was perfect. I carried her to the woods, about 15 minutes away from the school. We approached the secluded area surrounded by trees and I gently set Bella on her feet. I grabbed her hand and held it, smiling to myself. God, I hope she likes it. I slowly twirled her around and hugged her from behind, my chin resting on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't push me away. I needed this. I needed her. I just hoped she needed me, too. I smiled, my eyes still closed, when she gasped and placed her hand on my arm that held her stomach.

Bella POV

I leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around me from behind and silently thanked him in my head. I needed this. I needed him. I just wished that he needed me, too. I opened my eyes; when had I closed them? I focused ahead and gasped at what I saw. It was an open area, secluded by trees. It was brightened by the partially covered sun and there was a single swing hanging from one of the tree branches above. The swing was near the middle of the clearing and I couldn't help my smile. "Do you like it?" Edward's cool breath tickled my neck and I could feel my knees go weak at the sound of his smooth, velvety voice. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and walked towards the swing. Edward's arms instantly dropped and I saw a hint of sadness in his piercing green eyes, so I hugged him, breathing in his wonderful scent. "I love it. Thank you for bringing me here. I haven't been on a swing since the last time I saw you." I slipped my hand into his and pulled him with me. I put his hand on my waist, grabbing the ropes that held the swing up. He understood and put his other hand on my waist, easily lifting me and carefully put me on the swing. I smiled up at him and I couldn't help but stare at this gorgeous boy standing over me with an intense look in his yes. His mouth pulled up into a smirk, "It's not polite to stare, Swan."

I already prepared for my excuse and smoothly said, "I thought you got taller." He nodded and I continued, "So, where are your leafs?" He blinked at me and wore a confused expression. "It's pronounced 'leaves' and what are you talking about?" I smiled wider; he was walking right into it. "I say leafs. I was wondering where your leafs are because you got taller." He still didn't get it, so I giggled, "Oh my gosh, Edward! You're tall with no leafs! You're a naked tree!" I kept giggling and I saw realization hit him. He tried to glare at me, but I could tell he was trying to fight off a smile. I poked the corner of his mouth, wishing I had enough courage to kiss him there. "Go on. You know you wanna smile. Come on lil' fella. Stand tall, shoulders back, and say 'Ima big tree, now.'"

I giggled some more, a little confused. Usually, I'm extremely shy and don't allow myself to get close to people. But with Edward, I feel like I can be myself. Why? No idea, but I like being like this. He brings out the side of me that I have always wanted the world to see. He chuckled, pulling me out of my thoughts. He shook his head and began pushing me carefully. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of someone being with the old me, not the stuttering, blushing, idiot who always wanted to be alone. All too soon, the swing came to a stop and Edward was smiling down at me. I jumped off the swing and pointed at it. He slowly sat down and I went behind him and tried to push. He laughed while I struggled and he tried to help me.

Edward POV

I tried to help her, but she pouted and told me, "Don't." I smiled and watched as a look of determination took over her features. She bit her bottom lip and walked behind me. I anxiously turned my head to see where she was going, but relaxed when she stopped and faced me. She ran towards me and crashed into my back, hard. I felt my body jerk forward and I felt her bounce back. A small, "Oh." made me plant my feet firmly on the ground to see if Bella was okay. I faced her and blinked. Her wide eyes blinked back. I parted my lips, a little surprised at her expression and a loud laugh erupted from my chest. She glared at me and slowly got up from the ground, roughly brushing dirt off of her butt. She had her lower lip pushed out and she was blushing furiously. I threw my head back and laughed harder; she was pouting without realizing it. She had looked so surprised that she was on the floor and was staring at me wide-eyed. Her legs were spread out in front of her and her mouth was slightly opened from shock.

The mental image made me laugh more and I felt two small hands push my chest roughly. I was clutching my sides and I was a lot weaker. I fell back, but grabbed her elbows, so she fell with me. I was still chuckling and focused on her above me. There was a small smile on her lips and she was looking at me, all traces of anger gone. I could see something in her eyes that I couldn't place. There was so much emotion that I stopped laughing.

She looked absolutely beautiful with her smile and that twinkle in her big brown eyes. Her long wavy hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly and I could see she was happy. I gave her a crooked smile and I felt a strand of my messy hair fall across my forehead. She gently brushed it aside and ran her fingers through my hair softly. I closed my eyes and let her, letting a sigh slip out. I heard her cute little giggle and focused my eyes on her, "Edward, you're vibrating." I patted my pockets out of habit and pulled my phone out, checking the time. "Come on, we have to get back." I saw her face fall and I rubbed her arm softly, 'We can come back. I promise." I helped her to her feet and grabbed our back packs. I felt her grab my hand and I smiled, leading her back to the school.

We got there just as school got out. Apparently, the pep rally lasted through fifth and sixth period. Thank God. We bumped into Jasper and he clapped my back, "You still coming tonight?" I looked beside me and then looked down, smirking, "Hey, you're short." "That's okay, I like being short." Her eyes became a little unfocused for a second and she started laughing, while I stared at her. She hugged me tightly, "I'm Bella, the tree hugger." She laughed some more, and I put my hand on her lower back, fighting my smile. She's so cute. I don't care if she's laughing at my expense, as long as I get to hear that adorable giggle.

"Did you want to come over? You can meet the rest of my gang. We were just going to hang out and watch some movies. I can help you with your homework." She smiled shyly, looking down, "I don't want to intrude." Jasper laughed, calming her a little. He has always had that effect on people. "Come on, we'd love to have you." Bella hesitantly agreed and I drove her to my house, a little nervous to see how my gang was going to react to Bella, specifically Tanya.

Tanya POV (_Rosalie, _Tanya)

My phone rang and I flipped it open, hoping it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said in my most seductive voice I could manage.

"_Save the act, Tanya. It's Rose. You know that girl Alice is always talking about, Isabella? Well, she goes to our school now."_

"Okay? Who cares?"

"_You do. She will take Edward from you. They almost kissed today when they seen each other. I had to slap Emmett to get him to break them apart. That didn't even work."_

I felt the anger boil up inside me, "They kissed!"_ "No. Almost! Don't you listen? Anyway, most likely, Edward will bring her over today, so I want you to get any dirt you can possibly find on this Isabella. I don't like her and neither will you. We can tell the entire gang if she slips and lies. Then, no one will trust her, including Edward. " _

"How much time do I have?"

"_Well, we are going to have a pep rally for the next 2 hours. Edward took Bella somewhere at lunch, so I'd say you have until after school."_

I nodded and shut my phone. I went through my contacts until I reached the number I wanted. I pushed the call button and smirked as he told me everything I needed to know about Isabella. I shut my phone and headed to Edward's. This was going to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please tell me, your reviews mean the world to me(:<strong>

**If anyone has any questions, review or p.m. me and i'll respond as soon as i can, but i will not tell you my plan for this story, well not completley anyway..**

**And just as a reminder: i update daily, and my minimum for one chapter is 1,000 words(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Truth or Dare

Edward POV

Bella was just finishing up her homework when Alice decided that we didn't have any good movies to watch. Rosalie suggested that we play truth or dare. Unfortunately, my gang wasn't all here, only the people that Bella had met earlier. I shrugged it off. She could meet them some other time. Hopefully Tanya won't come.

I sat Bella next to me and wondered if I should put my arm around her or not. I ended up sitting against the wall, legs open, and I motioned for Bella to sit in between them. She smiled and sat, leaning against me. Perfect. Friends do this all the time. I don't have to make her uncomfortable and I get to have her close to me. Like I said; perfect. She said she had a few hours before she had to go home, which was okay I guess. I wanted more time with her.

"Edward you're first. Truth or Dare." Alice was sitting across from me and I picked dare, not wanting to seem like a coward in front of Bella. Alice smiled and said, "I dare you to kiss Bella." I shrugged and kissed Bella's forehead, my lips brushing along her skin a little longer than was necessary. She smiled at me and blushed. "That's not fair!" I snickered at her, "You just said to kiss her, you didn't say where. And you know the rules. You can't pick the same dare twice." I smiled triumphantly at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Fine. Edward pick someone."

I looked down to Bella and her eyes were wide, so I said, "Jasper, truth or dare." without looking up from her big brown eyes. "Dare." I smiled and looked to Bella, "Any suggestions?" She shrugged and I stared at her, thinking. "I dare you to switch shirts with Alice." He turned to Alice and winced. "Jasper, be happy I didn't say pants." His eyes got wide and he pulled his shirt over his head while Alice did the same. Thank God she was wearing an undershirt. They switched shirts and I started laughing, along with everyone else in the room. Jasper was wearing a tight pink scooped shirt that was too small, so it showed off his entire chest and some of his stomach. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

He looked apologetically at Alice and said "Ben, truth of dare." He decided on truth, knowing what Jasper had come up with before. "Who would you date in this room besides your girlfriend?" Benjamin didn't meet my eyes and he mumbled, "Bella." My eyes got huge and I put my arm around Bella's waist, glaring at him, as a warning. I don't know why, but I could only think territorial thoughts about Bella. He turned to his girlfriend, "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you forgive me for saying Bella?" She nodded and moved on. The game continued like this until Tanya walked through the door. She smirked at Bella and I tightened my hold on her. Rosalie smiled widely and I said, "Tanya this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya." Bella gave a shy smile and Tanya smiled just as Rosalie had. Rosalie picked Tanya and giggled when she picked truth. "Who would you want to see naked in this room?" She looked straight at Bella and said, "Edward."

I again tightened my hold on her and she rubbed my arm, trying to calm me down. Tanya and Rosalie were up to something. I just don't know what. Tanya turned to face me and said, "Isabella, truth or dare." Bella stiffened in my arms and took a minute before deciding, "Truth." She smiled again and said, "Do you have a sister?" Bella's expression went from worried to completely blank as she said, "No, I don't." Bella turned and picked Alice, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Emmett on the lips for 20 seconds." I smiled proudly, "That's my girl." Then my smile vanished. Bella wasn't mine. Would she want to be? Of course not. Maybe, she thinks I feel bad for what happened to her all those years ago. Will she get mad I called her mine? She cupped my cheek with her hand and whispered, "I know what you meant." I sighed in relief. Alice pulled away and rubbed her mouth roughly with the back of her arm and I laughed.

"Truth or dare, Edward." She had that evil glint in her eye, and I didn't want to take any chances. "Truth." I hoped she didn't ask anything to embarrassing. "Do you like Bella?" I nodded and felt Bella's eyes on me. "A lot." I saw her blush and I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Again, we went around all of the people and Rosalie picked me after whispering stuff to Tanya. I narrowed my eyes and picked truth, not wanting to be dared to kiss Tanya. I shuddered at the thought. Rosalie seemed pleased by my choice and said the one thing that I didn't want to talk about, especially in front of Bella. "Do you only like Bella because she looks like Charlotte?" I tensed and felt my heart drop to the floor. How dare she bring up Charlotte! How dare she! Bella looked at me curiously and I shook my head, glaring at Rosalie who was smiling like crazy. Emmett shook his head, "Babe." Rosalie's smile vanished and her voice got louder. "I want to know. I don't want just anyone becoming part of my family. Is that why you picked her, Edward?"

Alice smacked Rosalie's arm, "Shut up, Rose." Rosalie just shook her head, "No. I want to know. You think Bella is so innocent. She isn't who you think she is, Edward. She lied." I stared at her and shook my head again. "So is that why you like her?" Then she turned to Bella, "He's using you. He doesn't want you. None of us do. You're too much of a sissy to be a part of our family. He's just using you for comfort, Isabella. He doesn't really like you. You aren't good enough for him." I saw several things flash across Bella's face. Hurt, confusion, understanding, confusion, anger, confusion, contentment, and then she looked like she wanted to cry. She quickly composed herself and her expression became blank. She patted my arm that was still tightly around her waist. Then she said the last thing I would ever expect to come from her mouth, "I'm really sorry, Emmett. I don't like her."

Bella POV

She knew I lied. She knows I have a sister. How dare she bring it up and then accuse me of lying! I didn't lie. I don't have a sister, I used to, before she left me. I can't believe this. When I heard about this Charlotte, I felt a pang of jealousy. Edward wouldn't use me would he? He does like me, right? I like him. Why would he lie to Alice? Unless he feels bad. Wait, why am I thinking so much into this? I mean he is a good friend, but I mostly rely on him for comfort. Maybe something happened with this Charlotte? Maybe he needed to be needed. Like me. Maybe. I wouldn't feel this way if she hadn't left. How could she leave me like that? How was she dumb enough to get in that car? She didn't even think about it! She thought nothing bad could happen! How could she be so irrational! How! But, I know why. She didn't like her life. Neither did I. why didn't she take me with her? I could have protected her. I could have been happy with her.

I wouldn't feel so lonely. And I most definitely wouldn't need to rely on Edward. But, I loved to feel wanted. That's exactly what Edward does. He makes me feel wanted. I mean, if he wants comfort, I can give him that. Just like he comforts me. That's all this is. Just for comfort. I just wish I wouldn't need him. Why did Angela have to go? I could have made her happy. She didn't need to leave me for him. I was her little sister, so how could she pick him over me? She loved him, but didn't she love me too? Why doesn't anyone love me? I mean I know I sound over dramatic and depressed but it is true. This is why I liked Edward. He liked to hold me and pay attention to me and he could protect me. And that's exactly what I need. A protector, someone who can fight for me, who can fill the empty space in my heart, someone who can make me forget everything else in the world.

I patted Edward's arm, enjoying how he was holding me. It felt really good. Then, I apologized to Emmett for thinking badly towards Rosalie. I stood up and gave my hand to Edward, telling him to come with me. He stood up and took my hand, glaring at Rosalie and I led him up to his room, so I could feel happy, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating yesterday! well earlier, it's like 12:00 in the morning! i cant believe this.. i tried so hard to update sooner. And i bet you're a little confused with this chapter. i will explan further on in the story. This is just a little hint as to why Edward and Bella are so into each other. Just bear with me, please. Review, and be nice. Like i said, i know it may be a little confusing. Sorry {:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 7

Happy

Alice POV

I stood up as soon as I heard Edward's door slam upstairs. It was that quiet. I icily said, "Rosalie, I think you should go." Her jaw dropped and she looked to Emmett for support, and he looked torn. I answered for him, "I. SAID. GET. OUT." "Why?" I bit the inside of my lip hard, trying not to blow up. I bit harder when she said, "I didn't do anything wrong. He should get over Charlotte. I mean how long has it been? She left because she wanted to. Why is it so hard for him to forget her?" I tasted blood and I snapped, yelling at the top of my lungs, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF IT! EDWARD HAS A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON FOR NOT FORGETTING HER! SO DOES YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND SO DO I! NOW GET OUT!" She blinked, astonished at my sudden outburst. "Matter of fact, everyone should leave." Everyone got up and left, Rosalie stood there, mumbling things under her breath about Edward. "I SAID GET OUT BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU!"

We heard a thump come from upstairs and then I heard a loud crash, like glass breaking against a wall. I heard it again and I saw the front door shake. Poor Edward was losing it. Rosalie made a disgusted face and said, "Already doing her? Comparing her to Charlotte? What a pig." I lost all my control and slid my blade out and took a step towards her as a warning, "If you think you can bad talk my brother in our own house, you can leave. Don't you dare forget who you're messing with Rosalie. And don't forget that I am a girl and I don't have any problem throwing you out of our gang. How many people would hurt you Rose? How many men would go after you, huh? Tell me." She flinched and I smiled tauntingly. "You don't mess with me Rosalie. Especially about something that you aren't 100% sure of." I lowered my blade. "Get out."

She started crying and apologizing, but I pointed to the door. Jasper wouldn't look at me as he held his sister and left. It broke my heart to yell at his sister like that, but I can't keep cutting her loose. She can't forget who I am or what I can do. I looked sadly at Emmett and he gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry." He didn't say anything and we looked towards the staircase when we heard more thumps and crashes. We slowly approached Edward's door and slowly opened it. The room was a wreck. The mattress was torn up and thrown across the room, the bed posts were broken, there were several holes in the walls, and his bookshelf was thrown on the floor. Broken CDs were everywhere and his plasma screen was on the floor, cracked. His mirror was shattered and his dresser was upside down, clothes spilling out. There was a broken vase and his picture frames were broken, scattered on the floor. I spotted Edward in the far corner of the room. Bella was on the floor, her back against a wall. Edward's head was in her lap and she was playing with his hair. His eyes were closed and he seemed a little calmer.

At least he wasn't breaking down. But, how in the world did Isabella calm him down? Emmett shrugged at me and wore a confused expression, almost identical to mine. Usually, when Charlotte is brought up, Edward tears up his room and takes off. He sometimes doesn't come home for days. And when he does come home, he stays in his room for a few more days, before finally shaking it off. And yet, here he is, lying on Isabella. And he looked completely calm. It was then that I realized Bella was murmuring things to him. I focused and smiled at what she was saying. "It's okay. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. I promise. I know you like me, Edward. You wouldn't hurt me." We silently closed the door. Surprisingly, they didn't notice us standing there. We went back downstairs, to the kitchen and Emmett broke the silence, "She didn't run."

I nodded, "I've seen him when he loses it. It's the scariest thing in the world." Emmett agreed, "He gets this look in his eye whenever Charlotte is brought up. He looks hurt at first and then his face goes blank. Like he doesn't know what he's doing." I gave a small smile, handing Emmett a beer, "She stayed with him. And she didn't ask. She helped him, Emmett. Any other girl would have been scared and crying. She looked perfectly happy." I took a long drink and Emmett mimicked my actions, "I noticed that too. Maybe it's a good thing that she becomes one of us. I mean, sure her dad is chief of police, but we occasionally help him out. Chief doesn't hate us, and he knows Isabella needs protection. We can easily provide that for her when he can't." I hmm'ed as I drank deeply.

He continued, "He looks happy, Alice. He actually smiles and laughs. He's himself when she's around. Every since that night he brought her home. He actually acted like he used to." I nodded and smiled at the stairs. "They will make the perfect couple." Emmett shrugged, "She seems like she can handle him. Small thing like her can calm him when I only make it worse. That really hurts my ego." I laughed and shook my head at him, "I'm sorry about, Rose." He took another swig and swallowed loudly, "She does need to be kept in line when it comes to Edward. Am I a bad boyfriend for letting you threaten her with a knife?" I shrugged and sighed.

Edward came downstairs, Bella in tow. "Hey, I'm really sorry for causing a scene." I shook my head, "Don't. It's cool. Are you all right?" He stiffened and Bella hugged his waist, and answered for him, "Is it okay if he comes with me?" I smiled kindly at her and jumped up, taking her into a tight hug, "I like you, Isabella. All of us do. Rosalie will come around. And we don't care that you lied, whatever you lied about. You don't have to worry about anything. We all want you to be one of us." I kissed her cheek and then Edward's, smiling widely when I saw him thanking me with his eyes. "Go on, we'll tell mom you went with Bella."

He smiled and nodded to Emmett, who nodded back. I love how we can have silent conversations; it makes apologies a lot less awkward. Edward grabbed his keys and left with Bella. I squealed when I saw them pull away. "Did you see that, Emmett!" I started clapping and lightly bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. "Did you! He looked upset and she hugged him and he calmed down! AHHHHHHHHH! This is so amazing, Emmett!" He nodded and finished his beer, picking up the house phone. "Tell Rose I'm sorry. But, in my defense, she deserved it." He smiled slightly and went to his room. I stayed in the kitchen and jumped on the counter, swinging my feet back and forth, giggling to myself. I get to take Bella places, now that I know she will be staying by Edward's side. Shopping! I giggled louder and finished the last of my beer. I licked my lips and threw the bottle away, looking around the kitchen to see if I could do anything.

I shrugged and decided I could go for a run. I told Emmett, who was on his bed, lowly talking on the phone. He nodded and told me to be careful. I dressed in a purple sweat suit and put my hair in a small pony tail; ahhhh! I love how my hair is so short. My pony tails are so cute, like a puff ball! I left my necklace on, obviously. I grabbed my blade and hid it against my inner thigh. I grabbed a water bottle and my iPod. I threw them both in a small back pack with extra clothes, an extra blade, and my phone. I needed to improve on my running while carrying a backpack full of equipment in case I had to do an errand.

I put my iPod on shuffle and started running at an easy pace, towards the woods. I was in charge of escape routes. Moves like jagger came on by maroon 5; well I hope that's what it's called because that's what I've been telling everyone. I smiled and started running a little faster, getting in character. I had to know where to run if we needed to make a quick getaway. I needed to know every freaking tree and where they were exactly located. Can't have anyone running into trees, can we? It would slow us down. I ran faster and memorized a few routes, mentally taking notes. I headed home and literally ran into Jasper. I stumbled back, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up.

I looked into his deep brown eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. He gave me his breath taking smile that was a little timid. I smiled widely and looked at him, a little unsure of what to do. He hugged me and picked me up, spinning me around. I squealed and picked my legs up, letting him. He set me down and I stepped on my tippy toes and puckered. My 4'10 made me happy because I could wear heels. Unfortunately, Jasper is freakishly tall and is 6'3. So, he had to lean down and kiss me gently on my lips, telling me I was forgiven. I buried my head into his chest, feeling all of my muscles relax. I looked up to him and sadly ran my fingers along his neck. "So many scars." He met my eyes and made me feel instantly better, "It's not your fault."

"I should have known where to go. If I had known that was a dead end, you could have gotten away." He kissed my forehead, "Don't." I sighed and nodded, puckering again. He kissed me gently and asked what I was doing out alone in the woods. I told him and he sighed. We walked for about 5 minutes and I wanted to be closer to him, "Jazz, I'm tired." He stopped walking abruptly and kneeled down in front of me. I laughed and jumped on his back, hugging his neck. "Run!" He laughed and started sprinting down the street, randomly spinning around in circles, holding onto my calves, in case I let go of his neck. We reached my house around 7:30 and he carried me inside, setting me down on the couch. I laughed and he kissed my forehead and then my lips softly, before seeing himself out.

I was humming happily as I showered and went downstairs, joining my family in the dining room. I smiled even wider, putting a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth, when I saw Edward's empty seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review and tell me what you think. Also, if anyone would like me to write the next chapter explaining what happened upstairs when Edward lost it, tell me. I kind of need to know by tomorrow. If you tell me today, i'll try my hardest to update it tonight. Thank you for all of the reviews so far. I love them. And thank you for being so nice(:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight!(:**

Chapter 8

My Angel

Edward POV

I let Bella lead me up to my room, focusing on how her hair fell just above her waist. She has such pretty hair. So did Charlotte. Why did Rosalie have to bring her up? Bella tugged lightly on my hand when I paused to go back downstairs. "Come on, Edward." I clenched my jaw and looked at her, glaring. She stepped closer and took my face in her hands, "Come on. We're almost there." She pulled me and I followed, not wanting to do anything I'll regret tomorrow. We got inside and I couldn't help it; I looked down at her pouty lips, wanting to feel them on mine. Charlotte was my first kiss. I saw my expression go blank in Bella's eyes and I tore away from her and slammed the door, making my mirror shake. Bella stepped out of the way, and I was thankful. I hated it when people told me to calm down. I sat on my bed, running my hands through my hair and Bella sat beside me, putting her arm on my shoulder. She started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck and I closed my eyes. It felt so relaxing. I heard Alice screaming at Rosalie to get out and I felt my annoyance return. I clenched my fists when I heard her ask why. It was that quiet. I ignored what was going on downstairs and jumped up.

She doesn't know anything about Charlotte! Anything! How can she tell me to just get over her! My breathing became erratic and I tried to get a grip on myself and I looked down at Bella. She was watching me intently and I glared at her. If she was going to get scared, she might as well leave. She kept her eyes locked with mine and she didn't flinch. Charlotte never flinched. But then again, my temper wasn't this bad when Charlotte was around. I started shaking and realized that my fists were tightly clenched, along with my jaw and I was losing my control.

I grabbed the nearest thing to get my anger out. I went to my bookshelf and socked it, making it collapse on the floor. A loud thump echoed throughout the house and it made me even angrier. I grabbed the mirror on top of my dresser and threw it as hard as I could at my door. I couldn't get my frustration out, it just doubled.

_How could I let her go? Why couldn't she just slap me and tell me off? We could have made up. She didn't have to leave. She didn't have to. _My eyes flashed open and I felt something in me snap. I didn't even look towards Bella. I grabbed my dresser and kicked it, making it fall on its side and clothes to start spilling out. I walked past Bella and gripped my TV, tearing it from the wall roughly. I let out a growl and slammed it against the floor, making my bed shake. Bella was off the bed, in a corner, still watching me. And she still wasn't scared. _Why isn't she running? I want her to run. I want her to leave me, just like Charlotte. _I socked the bedposts and threw my sheets off of my bed. I got out my 6 inch blade and stabbed at my mattress a few times, shredding it up. I threw it towards the door and it hit my CD case. It fell, breaking a few CDs and I glared at it.

I slowly walked to the shelves that I used to hold my CDs and I pushed them all out. I frantically broke every single one of my CDs. It wasn't enough. I needed to get out. I needed to leave. Now. Right now. I threw things around my room some more as I looked for my keys, my impatience and anger increasing with every breath I took. My eyes connected with Bella's and I saw her reach into her pocket and hold out my keys. I ran to her and tried to stop, but I was going too fast. I made her stumble back and I ended up pinning her to my wall. She looked into my eyes and she was worried. Only worried. She still wasn't scared and I didn't know how to feel about this, so I raised my fist. She didn't even blink when I slammed it into the wall, a few inches from her face. I wanted to stop. I really did. But I couldn't. I stared into her eyes and then reality caught up with me.

"Oh my God, Bella are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I didn't… I mean… I didn't want to… I wasn't going to…" "It's okay, Edward. I know. It's okay. I'm not mad." I let out a groan of frustration and pulled at my hair, cursing under my breath. I pulled away from her and socked my other wall, as hard as I could. I felt my knuckles sting and my wrist crack from the sudden impact, but I didn't care about the pain, I deserved it. "You should be! You should leave! You should be scared and mad and you should leave. Right now. Leave! Do it now, so I don't have to lose you!" I socked it again, cursing this time. My hand was going numb. I raised my fist again, but Bella cupped my face in her hands and made me look at her. I closed my eyes and opened them when I felt her put her forehead on mine, "Shhhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay. You didn't hurt me. And I'm not going anywhere." I sighed and leaned into her touch. She pulled me across the room until her back hit the wall. She slowly slid down, pulling me with her. I somehow ended up with my head in her lap and she started playing with my hair again.

I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. She continued and I felt calmer as her little hands lightly rubbed my face and scalp. I sighed in contentment and leaned into her touch again, willing my headache to go away. She continued murmuring to me and I half listened to what she was saying and mostly focused on the sound of her voice. "It's okay. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. I promise. I know you like me, Edward. You wouldn't hurt me." I heard the door close, but I didn't care. I finally opened my eyes and opened my mouth to apologize, but Bella put her finger to my lips. "Shhhh. You don't have to explain anything to me." I shut my mouth and played with a strand of her hair that slid in front of her face. So soft. I twirled it around my finger and let it fall gently until it hung straight. I smiled and she leaned forward. I closed my eyes as she kissed my forehead carefully. She brushed my hair from my forehead.

I gave her a crooked smile and I saw her eyes glaze over a little bit. I smiled wider and she gave me a shy smile in return. "I have to go home." My smile vanished and I felt the frustration build up in me again, she continued. "Come with me?" She had a faint blush on her cheeks and I felt my anger vanish. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand and stood up, grabbing my keys. I started walking and I felt guilty as soon as I seen the mess in my room. I hung my head and turned to her, but she only grabbed my hand and squeezed it, making me smile. I led her downstairs and apologized to Alice and Emmett. Alice told Bella that we did like her and I thanked her with my eyes, before driving Bella home.

Surprisingly, Bella didn't lead me into her house. She took me to her backyard and pointed out a window next to a tree. "That's my bedroom window. If you ever need something, you know where to find me." She refused to meet my eyes and I lifted her chin up with one of my fingers. I wanted to thank her but I couldn't think of any words that would show her how thankful I am. Instead, I pressed my forehead to hers and held her tightly around her waist. She took me in and led me to her room. I smiled when I seen it was simple and not too girly. She sat me down on her bed and pulled out a book.

I raised my eyebrows and she ignored me and began reading. I stared at her and I wanted to lie on her bed, but I wanted to be close to her. I sat beside her, our shoulders touching and before I had the chance to ask, she sat on my lap. I skimmed my nose over her jaw and down her neck, breathing in her floral smell. "Freesia. Strawberries." She had stopped reading, "Hmm?" I mumbled into her shoulder, "You smell good." _Maybe I'm being a little too friendly. _I mentally nodded and leaned my head against her wall, playing with her hair again. We stayed like that for about an hour, until we heard tires pull into her driveway.

"Charlie." I nodded and she led me down to meet her father, again. We spoke for a few minutes before Bella walked me out, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly. "Good night, Edward." I smiled again, "Good night, Bella." I stroked her cheek a little and left. I got home after dinner and I walked into my room to find everything in place, as if I hadn't blown up and wrecked everything. Esme must have cleaned everything up. I shook my head and walked into my mother's room and hugged her. I did the same with my father. And decided I might as well go to Alice and Emmett. I went to my room again and lied down, staring at the ceiling. Alice walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "I like her, Alice. Is it a bad thing to think of her as my future girlfriend?" Alice smiled widely.

"Of course not. You guys are so cute together." "It's never been about comfort. I just do what I can to make her smile. I do what feels right." She nodded, "You should talk to her. I see the way she looks at you. You feel similar to the way she feels. You guys will be happy together." She said it matter of factly and kissed my cheek before skipping out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I sat up violently, breathing hard and my heart pounding against my chest. I felt sweat run down my forehead and I went to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, closing my eyes. All I seen was Charlotte. I opened my eyes and I could hear every single whimper and cry that Charlotte made that night. I breathed in deeply, gripping my sink harder, until I was sure it would break. I let go and saw my keys on my dresser. I didn't even bother getting dressed; I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car. I climbed the tree Bella had showed me and tapped on her window. I started sweating again and I began shaking, blinking rapidly. Every time I blinked, I saw Charlotte's face as she writhed in agony. My dream was the exact memory that I had. I couldn't get to her. She was screaming for me and I watched, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to her. I began seeing red and Charlotte's screams were replaced with my heart beat.<p>

I felt dizzy and I climbed into Bella's room, without really thinking about it. I stumbled and landed with a thump on the ground. I heard Bella stir and I stayed on the floor, trying not to rock back and forth. I felt her small hand around my wrist and I let her pull me towards her. I felt my head hit her pillow and I was surrounded by her freesia scent. Her hand gripped my waist and her head was on my chest, so I naturally wrapped my arm around her. I pulled her against me as tightly as I could, never wanting to let her go. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. I won't ever let you go. You're my angel and I won't give you up without a fight." I mumbled into her hair before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Any good?(:<strong>

**I really appreciate your reviews! If there are any ideas you may have for this story, I'd love to hear them. If you have any requests for future chapters, review or p.m. me and i will try my hardest to include it(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**i don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9

Closer

Alice POV

I was humming as I went through Edward's drawers. I seriously need to take him shopping. I settled for a black T-shirt and a pair of Levi's. I grabbed his hoodie and made my way to school. I can't believe he's going to go to school in his pajama pants. People, man! I shook my head and turned on my radio, and wouldn't you know it. Moves like Jagger came on and I started jumping happily with the beat, singing as loud as I could. This is fun. I was smiling widely and moving my shoulders to the beat when I saw a silver car from the corner of my eye. I spun an illegal U-turn, my tires screeching on the street, to get a better look. "Edward Cullen, what are you doing parked on a random side of a random street?" I thought out loud and my eyebrows shot up when I saw Chief Swan exiting his house a few houses down. I smiled wider and jumped out as soon as I saw his cruiser pull away.

I went around the back, easily hopping the neighbor's fence. I had Edward's clothes in one hand and a blow horn in the other. I saw a tree by a window and it was open so I quickly climbed the tree and hopped inside sneakily. I wanted to scream when I found them. They were spooning and Edward had an arm draped tightly around her waist. And I could tell they were comfortable because Edward's face was leaning against hers and her hand was clutching his, as if he would let go. They look so cute!

An evil grin broke across my face as I raised the blow horn. When I pushed this button, a huge moo will come out and scare the crap out of Edward. Apparently cows freak him out. I bit my lip and was about to push the button when a hand reached out and tore it away from me. "Go away, Alice." He mumbled, going back to his earlier position. I blinked in astonishment, "How did you know it was me?" He waved me off and mumbled again, "I heard you come through the window." What! I was quiet! How could he have heard me! "I care about Bella and I will do everything I can to protect her. You honestly think you could sneak up on her?" I closed my mouth and shrugged, _way to ruin my plans Edward._

"I brought you clothes." He thanked me and Bella spoke up next, "What time is it?" I giggled, "Rise and shine my darling. It is currently 6:30. You have clear skies and a cute little pixy preparing to dress you for the day. Now go shower." She laughed at me, "You're funny, Alice. Edward you're warm." I stomped to the other side of the room, so we were facing each other this time. "Get up! Up, up up, up, up. Or I shall serenade you!" Edward ignored me and answered Bella, "You smell good and I like hugging you." She hmmmed in response and I dropped my arms and ran to her iPod dock and connected my iPod.

I clicked the song I wanted and started singing, "Yeah. Yeah. When I walk on by girls be looking like damn he fly. I pay to the beat walking down the street in my new lafreak … yeah!" I jumped on the bed and started singing and dancing again, "This is how I roll. Animal print pants outta control. Its red foo with the big butt fro. They like Bruce Lee rock at the club, yo. Oohhhhhhh! Girl look at that body! Ohhhhhh! Girl look at the body! Ohhhhhhh! Girl look at that body! I-I- I work out! Ohhh! Girl look at that body! Ohhhh! Girl look at that body! Ohhhh! Girl look at that body! I-I-I work out! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and is staring at me." A pillow hit my face but I just sang louder and prepared to start my dirty dance. "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it."

Edward groaned, still holding Bella, "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" They both looked to me and I started thrusting my hips like they do in the music video. The music cut off and I was panting and giggling. "So now that you are awake, may I dress you up, my dear?" Bella shook her head and pulled Edward back to bed with her. Edward actually looks happy and I don't want a repeat of last night, so I rolled my eyes and set his clothes down, kissing his cheek before exiting out the way I came.

Bella POV

After Alice left, I turned over in Edward's arms, "We should probably get up." He made a sound that sounded like a growl and I pulled out of his arms. "You can use my shower if you want." He sat up and nodded, while I started going through my drawers. Good thing I showered last night. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light grey T-shirt after I washed up. I didn't have a jacket so I shrugged and waked downstairs trying not to focus on the fact that Edward was in my shower. I made waffles and he came down just as I finished pouring him a big cup of orange juice. "Here." I smiled and gave him a plate. We ate in silence and we would sneak glances at each other and look down when we met eyes. About 20 minutes later, we pulled into the school and I shivered. Edward gave me his hoodie. I put it on and he smiled, making me blush.

I walked with Jasper to my first period and we took our seats when a younger guy came in. He looked like one of us and my eyes widened when he introduced himself as our substitute teacher. "I will be your new teacher for the next few weeks. My name is Mr. Mason." He had short blond hair and blue eyes and I couldn't help but stare at him. I don't know why, but he looks really familiar. I think I met him once at the market or something. "Some of you may recognize me. I worked at the supermarket about 20 minutes from here." Ahh. I knew it! I looked over and Jasper smiled at me. I liked him. He was such a nice person. I smiled back and Mr. Mason cleared his throat. I quickly turned my attention back to him and he returned with his introduction.

The next few classes passed in a blur and I was let out of fourth period 10 minutes early. I sighed. What am I going to do for the next 10 minutes? I made my way down the hall and literally ran into Mr. Mason. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Mason." I blushed and dusted myself off. He laughed, "That's all right." I smiled and looked at him. I felt anxious to get to Edward and I hated how I felt so lonely. _Jeez, clingy much? _Something in my head clicked and I saw Angela's face. I gulped audibly and inwardly flinched away on instinct. I felt my hands start to shake, so I dug them in Edward's hoodie, hiding them from view. My heart was hammering against my chest so hard, it was all I could hear. He nodded and left. I stayed frozen to my spot for a few minutes, fighting off tears. I ran as fast as I could. I don't know where. I just ran. I ended up barging into the cafeteria and all eyes turned to me, so I put on my poker face. I walked to Edward quickly and he stood up, sensing something was wrong. I couldn't tell him, not yet at least. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back after a few seconds and I let go, sitting down. He stared at me for a few minutes, his smile gone and concern flashed across his features. "What's wrong?" I put on a fake smile that fooled everyone, "I missed you." I made myself blush and he chuckled, but it sounded a little off.

I put his arm around me and put my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist. He let me and smiled down at me. I instantly felt all the hurt and betrayal vanish and I couldn't help my smile. The rest of the day was uneventful.

I got in Edward's car and he drove me to his house again. We walked in laughing about something we heard on the radio and that's when I saw the gang. Well, the whole gang. I shied away and tucked myself into Edward's side and he chuckled, leading me to meet everyone else that I hadn't already met. All the names blended with the faces and I couldn't remember any of them by the time Edward took me home.

* * *

><p>I sat up abruptly, panting and tears streaming down my face. Sobs were shaking my body but I kept them in, not wanting to wake Charlie. I jumped out of bed and to the nearest wall, a little paranoid. I slowly slid my body down my wall; I could see every possible entrance to my room here. I pulled my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth. More tears came and slid down my face, hotly. I blinked, trying to make them stop, but every single second I was in complete darkness, I saw Angela. I replayed my dream over and over again in my head.<p>

"_Bella, when you meet a boy, and you fall in love, you'll understand." I fought back tears, "Angie, please don't go. Please? I don't like him." She got angry, "Why not?" A few tears fell and I roughly wiped them away. Her voice got louder, "WHY NOT?" I looked at her, "Angie, he called the other night looking for you. You were asleep, I told him and he told me he could talk to me. He told me stuff that he wanted to do to you and to me. Stuff I don't want him to." I cried harder, and she raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face, "Shut up! He didn't say that! Stop lying and go play on the freeway or something!" She stormed out of the house and I watched her go from the window. She slammed his car door and he gave me a taunting smile, before speeding away down the street._

I heard a small tapping on my window and stared at it, trying not to have a heart attack. It slowly opened and I shrank back in fear. I was panting really loudly as if I had just finished running 4 miles without stopping. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, squeezing out a few more hot tears. A warm hand brushed my arm and I felt my body go limp. I looked up to him and saw he was in a similar state as me. He was shaking, sweating, and he was pale white. His eyes were a little watery from unshed tears and we just stared at each other. I felt more tears fall and he reached his arms out to me like he had that first night he met me. I nodded and he lifted me up and carried me to my bed. It was so hot in here and it didn't help with his body heat. I kicked the blankets on the floor. He pulled his shirt off and silently slid in beside me. I snuggled closer into his chest and felt him hold me tighter. It felt so good; I forgot what I was crying about.

I noticed I had wet his chest with my tears, but I didn't care. I held him as tight and as close as I could. His breathing eventually slowed and I felt my eyes droop involuntarily. I looked up at him and kissed his jaw, smiling a little when he scooted closer to me. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it so far?(:<strong>

**Please review! Tell me anything you'd like to... as long as you say it nicely(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight! i wish i did, though):**

Chapter 10

Friends

Bella POV

I woke up with the sun on my face, but I was much too comfortable to move. Edward had his arms around my waist and I was tucked into his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes again, relaxing. My doorknob turned and my eyes flew open. I looked towards the door and saw it moving, as if someone was trying to check if it was locked. "Bella?" Charlie's voice came from the other side of the room and I didn't know what to do. "Bella. If you don't wake up soon, you're going to be late to school." Crap, crap, crap. I heard him mumble, "I think I have a spare key to this door somewhere." My mouth fell open and I looked to Edward, who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and calm. I smiled, but then mentally slapped myself. _Focus! What are you going to do? Charlie is going to walk in any second and Edward won't let go. Think, Bella, think!_

I patted Edward on the forehead and his eye lids fluttered. I smacked his cheek softly, "Edward, wake up. My dad's coming." He said something that didn't make any sense, so I pushed his chest as hard as I could. He jerked up and looked at me and then at the door that Charlie was trying to open. "Bella. Wake up. Crap, I can't pick a lock if my life depended on it!" I grabbed Edward's shirt and threw it at him and he put it on and looked to the window. I looked away and the doorknob turned completely. I turned back, but Edward was gone. I sighed and sat on my bed, rubbing my eyes, for once thankful that I had a breakdown last night. At least my puffy eyes will make it look like I was tired. "Oh, you're up." I nodded to Charlie, "I just woke up. I'm so tired. Sorry, I guess you have to get to work. Thanks for staying this long." He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

I heard my door lock and I saw Edward standing there. I didn't know what to say. "I guess I should go to get ready." He waited for a few minutes and we heard Charlie drive away. I felt his lips on my forehead and I smiled, "Thanks." He looked confused, "For?" I hope he doesn't ask about things, "Last night." He walked to the window, "No problem. Thanks for last night." I smiled at him, "What did I do?" he leaned out the window, "You did the same thing I did for you." With that, he left.

Around 7:30, he honked and I went downstairs to go to school. We drove in a comfortable silence and we didn't talk about last night. We just sat, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. We got to school right on time again; I walked to class with Jasper. He was talking about history and I loved learning about history. I smiled and nodded and asked questions, which made him happy. Second period, we had to part ways and I ended up having to go to an assembly about cyber bullying. Blah. I entered the gym and scanned the crowd, no people from the gang. Great. Note the sarcasm!

I carefully climbed the bleachers and sat in the middle, hoping I wouldn't get trampled coming down. I saw someone sit next to me, so I naturally turned my head to see who it was. Rosalie gave me an awkward wave and turned back to the principal. Okay? I shrugged and zoned out, looking at the principle so it seemed like I was paying attention. Rosalie tensed up next to me and I saw a guy with black hair whispering in her ear. I heard her say, "You don't want to mess with me. You're obviously new, so I'll let you off with a warning. But, the next time you decide to say something like that to me, I'll make sure my boyfriend beats the crap out of you." Her voice was cool and calm, which made it scarier. The guy smirked and faced me and began whispering in my ear. I tensed up. "Hey baby, your little girlfriend is feisty. Are you like her? I like them wild, but I love them shy and cute. The shy ones are always better than the queen bees." I snuck a look at Rosalie and she looked frozen. I turned around, "Leave us alone. And you'll never get the chance to find out." I turned around and Rosalie stared straight ahead. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She mumbled and I nodded a little concerned. About 5 minutes later, the guy that was bothering us got up and went the way Rosalie had gone.

I had this gut feeling that something wasn't right. I waited about 2 minutes, and my leg was bouncing up and down, waiting for Rosalie. When she didn't come and I was nearly shaking from adrenaline, I jumped up and walked out of the gym, calmly. I brought our stuff just in case. I put our bags in a bush nearby, in case we had to run. They'd only slow us down. I heard a muffled scream and I panicked, so I ran to the girls' restrooms. I tried to open the door, but it was locked so I put my ear to the door. It was quiet. Too quiet. Usually, there is always someone in the bathroom and this door is never locked; it's the only restroom open during class. I noticed the wall was completely flat, but at the top, there was a window.

I saw a tree and I took off my jacket and put my hair in a bun, panting just thinking about what trouble Rosalie could be in. I carefully but quickly climbed the tree. Thank God this tree had low branches that I could use as steps. I climbed a little faster and leaned forward, holding onto a branch. I saw Rosalie pushed against a wall, her skirt was up and the guy from earlier had a hand clamped down on her mouth and was holding her thigh around his hip. He was kissing her neck and she was zoned out. Her eyes focused and her eyes got wide when she saw me. I acted on impulse and jumped to the window. I caught the window sill and pulled myself up. I slid through the opening and fell inside with an "oomph."

I landed on my stomach and it knocked the breath out of me. I got up slowly and was pushed back down by the same guy. He kicked me in the stomach and I groaned, rolling on my back. I somehow managed to sit up and I kicked him in between his legs as hard as I could. He groaned and grabbed his area. I picked Rosalie up and led her out, putting a bench in front of the door, so he couldn't get out. I grabbed her hand and we ran to the S building. Emmett and Edward had Spanish right now. We looked in the side window and the teacher was outside talking to another teacher. They looked like they were in deep conversation, so I pulled her to the back door. We barged in and everyone looked up. Emmett smiled widely when he saw us holding hands. Edward looked a little wary. "Someone's bugging us." That's all I had to say and they both jumped up, along with 3 other guys that I recognized as Mark, Frank and Phil. We led them to the bathroom and they pulled the guy out to the woods.

We sat on a bench nearby and I comforted her. She smiled at me and said something that made me smile back, "Bella, you're not so bad." I nodded, "You're not so bad, either." We walked together to our next class which happened to be right next to each other. I sat next to her at lunch and we got to know each other better. Alice invited me over to their house for a sleepover and I nodded, a little nervous as to what the heck we were going to do. Rosalie just smiled kindly at me and I smiled back, before going to biology with Edward. Besides the incident during the assembly, today was a pretty good day. I mean, I made a new friend. I smiled and continued taking notes on mitosis.

* * *

><p><strong>An imaginary penny for your thoughts?(:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, i wish i owned Twilight! :(**

Chapter 11

Sleepover

Bella POV

The next day, nothing happened. Edward had stayed home and I missed him. Good thing I'm going to see him later on tonight. I told Charlie my plans for spending the night at the Cullen's. He agreed when I told him no boys allowed. I packed my stuff and Alice came to get me.

I walked in and Alice pulled me up to her room. "We're all going to sleep in your room, Alice?" She gave me a weird look, "There are only 3 of us. And no, no we're not. I am sleeping in my room with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and you with Edward." I raised my eyebrows and she pushed me into her bathroom with a bag, "Put this on and don't complain or you shall suffer my wrath!" She put her fist in the air and glared up at nothing. I rolled my eyes, "You weirdo." "And yet, you hang out with me. Who's the weirdo now?" I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied my action.

I locked the door behind me and pulled out a matching pajama set. Thank God I shaved. There was a simple midnight blue tank top that showed my stomach and some shorts that shouldn't be called shorts; they looked more like underwear. They were the same deep shade of blue. I put it on and hopped on the sink, looking at my outfit. At least it looks nice. Huh. I shrugged and stepped out and Alice squealed happily. Rose was there and was wearing a similar outfit as me but in red. Alice was wearing it in purple. "Nice." I smiled at Rose and she smiled back. God I hope she doesn't apologize for what she did the other night. I hate apologies; they are so awkward. And it will lead to her questioning me about my sister. I don't want to break down again in front of my new friends. Alice threw me her comforter and like 50 of her pillows. Not really, it's more like 10. I piled them high and carefully walked down the stairs. Alice was following me with a similar pile and Rose ran downstairs.

I hope I don't trip over my own feet again. I carefully reached the bottom and shouted in victory. I threw the blankets down and Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs and she had a camera. I put my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter. Alice was still descending the stairs and looked up, while she continued walking. Her foot missed a step and she screamed, but she caught herself and glared at the camera, "You are so lucky I didn't fall." I saw her foot go in front of the other and she somehow got her legs tangled in the blanket and fell down the stairs. She landed on the pile of pillows and groaned. She landed flat on her face and her confused expression made me and Rose laugh. Alice jumped up and ran towards us, so we split up. Rose threw me the camera and I caught it and ran for my life.

I gave up after a few minutes and gave the camera to her. Alice and I heard a thumping coming from upstairs and we grinned at each other. We screamed and ran to the couch. We jumped up and down while scream-singing Cascada. We let the first lines play out, because we didn't know them. "BE MY BAD BOY, BE MY MAN, BE MY WEEKEND LOVER, BUT DON'T BE MY FRIEND! YOU CAN MY BAD BOY, BUT UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE AGAIN!" We were just getting into it, our hair and arms flailing everywhere when the front door opened, revealing the guys. They looked shocked and we all stopped jumping. "What are you doing jumping on the couch?" Emmett asked and Rosalie hung her head in shame, I copied her when Edward looked at me, his eyebrows raised, and Alice soon followed.

We all stared at our matching black slippers, and Jasper said, "So, you don't need me, Alice?" She looked up and scrambled to him, hugging him. "Of course I need you." Rosalie did the same to Emmett, "I need you, too." Edward was smirking at me and without a second thought I went and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Even though you're not officially mine, I consider you my bad boy." He pulled me closer and Emmett cleared his throat. We didn't move and Alice hit Edward on the back of his head, "Okay, okay break it up. We need to watch the movies I rented!" Edward let go and pulled me towards them and when they had their backs turned, he ran to his room, pulling me along. I smiled and let him, ignoring the protests coming from Alice and Rosalie. I locked the door behind us and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Edward?"

He faced me and tried to stop fidgeting, "Bella, I really like you. And I know you have only been here for a school week. So I've basically known you for 8 days, including today. But, I'd really like to take you out." He said it all in one breath and looked at me. I saw how nervous he was and how much it took for him to admit that he liked me. It was the same for me, but he somehow is always able to get it out of me. He shifted from foot to foot, still looking at me. I smiled and nodded, because I didn't want to risk my voice giving away how I felt about it. I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Did you want to go now? We can go out to dinner. Or to a movie." My stomach growled and I blushed, "Can we do both?" I asked shyly, and he surprised me when he picked me up and spun me around. We both laughed and I went to Alice's room to change.

I called over my shoulder, "20 minutes?" He nodded, smiling, "20 minutes." I ran downstairs and grabbed Alice, "Edward is taking me on a date in 20 minutes, what do I wear?" Her eyes got huge and she started bouncing again. Man, she does that a lot. She pulled me upstairs, "I knew this would happen. I went out and bought you an outfit yesterday." "What?" "Yup, I had a feeling you'd need it." She sat me down and brushed my hair, "Wow, you are having a really good hair day today. We'll just leave it. And since you're naturally beautiful, I'll just put on a little blush and eyeliner. Maybe, some mascara and a little eye shadow too." She put some mascara on and a little lip-gloss before saying, "I think we'll leave it at that. The outfit is casual, so yeah. Now go. You got about 6 minutes." I went in the bathroom and put on the outfit. I stepped out and looked in her body length mirror.

I was wearing a simple black tank top. Over that, was an all lace muscle shirt that was light gray. I wore dark blue skinny jeans that almost looked black. I had the shirt tucked into my pants and had on a simple black belt. Alice was right; my hair was wavier than normal today and it shaped my face perfectly. I had black flats on and obviously, the crest that Edward had given me. I smiled before hugging Alice. I walked out and she threw me a black cardigan before I left. I got downstairs and found Edward in the living room. "Ready?" I nodded and he stood up; both of us froze, taking in each other's outfits. He was wearing a tight fitting dark gray t-shirt that showed all of his muscles, making me blush. He had on matching baggy jeans and regular black converse. His hair was still a beautiful mess and I loved it. "You look really pretty." I blushed, looking down, muttering, "So hot." My eyes widened when I realized I said that out loud. God I hope he didn't hear me. I snuck a glance at him from under my eyelashes and he was grinning crookedly at me. I blushed deeper and he grabbed my hand, taking me to his car.

We drove to an Italian restaurant. If I wasn't so busy checking him out, I would have noticed what it was called. He held the door open for me and I smiled, walking in ahead of him. He spoke to the lady at the front, whatever you want to call her. "Reservations for Cullen." His voice is so velvety and I focused on it to calm my nerves. She walked us to a booth and I slid in, watching him do the same across from me. She gave us our menus and lingered at our table until we both looked away from each other to her, "You know, you are very handsome. How old are you?" I felt a pang of jealousy and I clenched my fists, "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I am on a date with a girl who is very important to me." She shrugged and flipped her hair, "I'm better. And prettier. No doubt I'm more… experienced… than her." "Ewww." It left my mouth before I could register what I was doing and I smacked my hand over my mouth, surprised.

She turned to me, "What was that sweetie?" I gave her a fake smile, "I don't like cougars." She cocked her hip and stepped a little closer to me, glaring. "What was that?" I giggled and stood up, looking her in the eye, "You're so old you can't even hear. Maybe I should…" I cupped my hands around my mouth and leaned in so I was at her ear, "I SAID YOU ARE A COUGAR." I yelled it, wondering where I got the sudden burst of confidence from. I sat back down and she left. I faced Edward who was smiling widely, "Shut it." He put his hands up, indicating he wasn't doing anything. I rolled my eyes and a waiter came and we placed our orders. We sat in silence and he looked nervous so I asked, "Why do you look so nervous?" He gulped audibly, "Aren't you?" I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it and nodded. He reached across the table and touched my hand, I gasped as an electric shock went through my arm.

He took it the wrong way, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he trailed off and sat back, looking a little down. I reached across and brushed his hand with the tips of my fingers, "I didn't say I didn't like it." I blushed and he stroked my cheek, "I love it when you blush." I blushed more and he grasped my hand. Our food came and we let go, eating quietly. We sort of already talked about ourselves enough this week, so we just hung out. We finished and paid the bill. He took my hand and led me out to the car. We stopped and he opened my door for me, kissing the back of my hand. I blushed again and he chuckled. We drove further into Port Angeles and parked in the back of the movie theater. "So, what did you want to see?" he asked as he helped me out of the car. I shrugged and I shut the door expecting to follow him. I looked up and noticed he was really close, so I backed up. He put one hand on my hip and the other on the car door, pushing me against the side of the car gently. My heart was pounding against my chest and I looked into his deep green eyes, which took my breath away.

He leaned in and put his forehead on mine. I continued to look in his eyes and he said, "Bella, I want to try something. Will you let me?" My gaze went down to his lips and I licked mine, nodding, completely distracted by his mouth. He leaned in further, his eyes still staring into mine. And I stood still. He kissed my lips softly, his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. The other was still on my hip and he squeezed it when our lips touched. I felt like I was on fire and it felt absolutely amazing. He ended the kiss, but kissed me again, and I couldn't help it; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, getting a little dizzy from the sensation. We kept kissing, and he ended up leaning against me and it only made the kiss feel so much better. My stomach had a ton of butterflies in it and I realized I was getting hotter and hotter with every kiss. We were both panting and we both broke away from each other, breathing heavily. He looked into my eyes and I blushed, not looking away. His vibrant green eyes were shining and I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly again. I pulled away before he had time to react and I grabbed his hand. We were both smiling like crazy and he put his hand on my hip, holding me to his side as we walked into the theater. I don't even know what movie we went to go see.

He held his hand out to me as we sat down and I looked at it before grabbing it tightly, intertwining our fingers. My heart skipped a beat and I felt more butterflies in my stomach. He started rubbing my thumb lightly with his and I couldn't fight my smile. The movie started and I recognized it as some scary movie that I had seen previews for. I tensed up at the eerie music and Edward continued rubbing my thumb and playing with my hand, which distracted me form the movie. When the murderer jumped out, I whimpered and jumped into his lap, without really thinking about it. He was chuckling and I blushed. I smiled when I noticed we were the same height, me a little taller. Wow I just contradicted myself in my head. Whatever.

I was going to apologize, but he wrapped his hands around my waist when I tried to get off. He kept me still and I relaxed into him. His eyes lowered to my lips again, and I did the same, biting my lower lip when I thought of how good it felt to be kissed. He leaned forward and kissed me quickly, catching me by surprise. I kissed him back and felt the familiar nervousness and burning sensation. I let go of his neck and took off my cardigan, but quickly went back to kissing him. I couldn't think about anything, except his lips on mine and how good he smelled. God, I don't ever want this to stop. It feels too good. I'm so happy we have another two hours before we have to go. I pulled away and he kissed my neck, making me close my eyes and sigh. He kissed up my neck slowly and up my jaw, my cheek, the corner of my mouth, and then he looked at me. We met eyes, but I quickly closed mine when he kissed me again. He slowed down and made it longer. Then, the innocent kisses turned a little more heated. He licked my bottom lip slowly and I opened my eyes, a little confused. I've never kissed like that before. I licked his lip back and then I felt his tongue twirl around with mine, and I relaxed into him.

We made out some more and I felt my hands slowly slide down his chest, feeling all of his muscles. He kissed me roughly and I kissed him back enthusiastically. We heard clapping and he gave me one last kiss before reluctantly pulling away. We were both panting and his hair was a little messier than usual. Had I touched his hair? I don't even remember. How can I not remember that? I blushed and he kissed me deeply, ignoring the fact that the movie was over and the lights were back on.

I can't believe we made out for two hours and it just flew by. I frowned a little, knowing we couldn't kiss on the way home because he had to drive. He smirked and lifted me off of him and gave me my cardigan, making me blush harder. We walked back to his car and I was thankful I was spending the night with him tonight. We quickly made our way back to his house and I laughed at his expression. "What?" He looked a little worried, so I quickly calmed him, "You just look so determined." He chuckled and looked at me, still driving. His foot pressed the accelerator more, but he wouldn't look away from me. He was staring at me with so much emotion and I felt my heart stop all together. Well, it felt like it did. He had a small smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth, and I couldn't look away. I couldn't even seem to care that we could get into a car accident if he kept looking at me instead of the road. The car came to a stop and he leaned forward and kissed me again, making me pull him closer and kiss him deeply.

I felt my back hit the back of a door and I opened my eyes to find us in his room. I was a little confused as to how I got there, but he kissed me again, making me lose my train of thought. After making out for three hours straight, I found myself in bed with his arm around my waist. His breathing was slow and I played with his hair a little. I kissed him again and he mumbled, slightly kissing me back. "Go to sleep, Bella." I laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. He pulled me closer and rubbed his face all over my face, making me laugh harder. "Okay, okay. I'm going to sleep." He smiled, half asleep and I kissed him one last time before scooting closer to him and letting sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Your (nice) thoughts?(:<br>Sorry i'm making it take forever for Edward adn Bella to get together, but i promise, i am doing this for a reason!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Scared

Edward POV

Last night was incredible. I have thought about kissing Bella before, but my thoughts didn't do her justice. She is a better kisser than I have imagined. When I kissed her, my whole mind went blank and I felt an electric shock go through my body. It was the best kiss I have ever had. And when I carried her to my room, she wouldn't stop kissing me. I didn't mind, I just didn't want to take advantage of her because I knew something was bugging her. Something is always bugging her. She hasn't told me, but I know. I've watched her act around other people. Yeah, I know, stalker. Anyway, she gives a lot of fake smiles. And no one seems to notice. But I do. I even notice how she smiles for real and she does it a lot with me. I just wish I knew what was wrong. I've woken up several times to find her crying and panicked, but then I realize she is asleep.

I don't think she knows she talks in her sleep. She says a lot of different things, though. And when I pull away from her, she starts hyperventilating in her sleep. That's not good. I wish I knew who Angela was. And why Bella cries for her at night when she's sleeping. She begs for her. And then she starts whimpering and eventually she'll start crying. No one else notices, just me. I'm further down the hall and our walls are pretty thick, so no one knows, but me. I'm also on edge all the time and any little thing can wake me up. That's how I woke up this morning, actually.

She was shaking and I felt the bed move a few times, so I looked over my shoulder and found her there. I remember thinking: Didn't I fall asleep holding her? Why did I let go? How could I let go? I love falling asleep holding her. I faced her completely and she started crying for Angela and she started begging her not to go. Then she let out a heart breaking sob and I reacted instantly, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Her sobs eventually stopped and she got more comfortable before mumbling my name and settling into my chest.

I should ask her, but I won't. If she wants me to know, then she'll tell me. I've been up for the last 2 hours, watching her sleep and thinking about how I can tell her that I can't be with her. Well I could, physically. I could hold her, kiss her, I could be hers, physically. I can't love her. Well I could. I'm pretty sure I already do. _Man, Romeo and Juliet has really gotten to you. You've only known her for 8 days. 3 of those days weren't even days. You just saved her and held her while she slept. _Well, I think I do. I can't let her know that, though. I'm not ready. Maybe I could lie to myself and I'll eventually believe it. I can't love her, I can't love her, and I can't love her. I looked down to her as she snuggled into my chest and I felt my heart go a little faster. Yeah, didn't work. Maybe I could leave. Or I could talk to Bella about it. Or I could go to Alaska for a few months. Tanya has some family up there. Yeah, that could work. I could leave tomorrow when Alice takes Bella shopping. Perfect. I can pack tonight when they go out to see a movie and then I can leave tomorrow morning as soon as they leave. Perfect.

"Edward." Bella had a small smile on her face. I pulled her closer and put my head on hers, closing my eyes. We'll talk about this. I'm sure it'd be smarter if I talk to her about it, rather than leave.

_4 hours later_

We were back in the meadow and I was sitting on the swing this time. Bella was standing in between my legs, playing with my hair. I couldn't leave her. "Bella, we need to talk." She stopped what she was doing and I saw her face go blank. Ugh, I hate it when she does that! I don't know what she's thinking. If only I could read her mind. It'd be so much easier! "About what?" I shook my head and grabbed her hips when she tried to back away. "Not like that. I just sort of need your help." She smiled slightly and went back to threading her fingers through my hair. "Okay, what do you need help with?" I sighed. _It's now or never. _"I like you. But I can't be with you." She looked at me confused. "Funny. I was just thinking that. Can you read my mind?" "Umm, no." What did she mean by that? Does she feel the way I do? That's not good. If she does, then something pretty bad must have happened to her.

She nodded and said, "I don't mean to pry, but is this about Charlotte?" I stiffened and clenched my jaw, but she continued, "I didn't mean to get you upset. I just… I think I know where you're coming from." I swallowed the lump in my throat, with some difficulty, might I add. "What do you mean?" Her expression went blank and she said, "That's not an answer." I looked away and nodded. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. There was a breeze and Bella started to get frustrated, trying to separate her bangs from her hair. I chuckled and fixed it for her, smiling as I noticed her hair looked lighter in the sun. _I'm falling in love with you, Isabella. If only I could tell you. _She startled me when she said, "You can tell me anything." I stared into her eyes and she added, "You just said if only you could tell me. You can tell me anything."

My eyes widened, "Is that all I said?" She seemed curious and slowly nodded. "What aren't you telling me?" I sighed and closed my eyes until she said, "What did you just say?" My eyes flew open, a little startled at her tone. "Uhh, I sighed. You know… like breathing but blowing air out instead of sucking air in." Her expression went blank again, frustrating me more. "You just said you were falling for me, Edward." My eyes widened, "No I didn't." She nodded, "Yes." I shook my head, "No." _What do I do? I can't believe I actually said that. I mean, it's so hard to lie to her. _"If it's so hard, then stop." _UGH! I really need to stop thinking! Especially since she's here. I don't want to say anything that would make me look pathetic and clingy. Why does she have to be so pretty? She's nothing like Charlotte. But then again, Charlotte was just a kid. I didn't feel like this for Charlotte. But, I just don't want to risk it. But then I do._

"You've only known me for 8 days." I nodded, pulling on my hair, "I know. But I keep thinking about you." I stood up and paced back and forth a little. "Would you feel better if I told you I'm falling in love with you too?" I blinked and focused on her. "What?" She got quiet and didn't look at me, "I said I'm falling in love with you too. But we can't be together." I felt a stab in my heart and we both winced. "Why not?" I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. And I instantly regretted it. I sound so needy and pathetic. She lowered her voice, "I don't want to get hurt." "I wouldn't ever hurt you." I extended my arm to her and she took it. I sat down and she sat in between my open legs, "Well, I wouldn't hurt you. And you don't want to be with me." "I do. I really do. I'm just…" "Scared?" Was I scared? Nothing scares me other than losing Bella. I didn't answer, not wanting to sound like a coward. "Well, I'm scared. But I feel safe with you. I know you can protect me and that means everything to me." She feels safe with me? Even though I punched a wall right next to her? "Why?" She shrugged and played with my shirt a little bit, "My sister, Angela. She had this boyfriend and one day she got mad and left. I waited up all night to apologize and to tell her I loved her. She didn't come back."

I swallowed, not knowing what to do. I don't like comfort when I'm mad or sad, unless it's Bella who's comforting me. "Can I?" She nodded and I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly. "I didn't want to tell you, but I should. You need to know how much I love the fact that you can protect me." She wants a protector. I could be that for her. I would be that for her. "I can be that." She blinked back tears and I said, "Charlotte got mad at me. She was 10 and I was 11. She ran out into the woods, by my house. I followed her but I couldn't find her. She never came back." The pain in my chest was getting to strong, so I cut off. I'll tell her when I'm ready. "So you want to replace her?" I shook my head, "I wanted to protect her, I always have. I want someone who I can protect because she is the world to me and I want her to stay by my side forever. I want her to look at me like I'm her favorite person in the world, even though I have a really bad temper and I'm not exactly a good guy. No one can replace Charlotte, but not just anyone can be who I want." _Only you can do that._ I added silently.

"So, where does that leave us?" I honestly don't know. Where does that leave us? After a few minutes of thinking about things I said, "Well, we could take things slow. If you want to, that is. And just so you know, I will always be there to protect you. No one can hurt you because everyone knows you as my girl." She smiled and leaned into me, sighing. "I want to keep dating. You make me feel different, in a good way. And you help me forget things. This is like my Utopia, being here with you." I smiled, "So, being with me is like being on a deserted island where everything is absolutely perfect?" She nodded and I smiled, "This is like my Utopia, too."

"Edward. This is hard. I'm not ready to commit myself to you. It's sort of a defense mechanism that I'm used to. But I don't want to be away from you." I ignored the pain in my chest and answered coolly, "Me either. And I know what you mean. Are you sure YOU can't read MY mind?" She laughed and I closed my eyes, admiring the sound of it, "Well, I can wait for you." She nodded and said, "Ditto." before she leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i didnt update yesterday! i was too busy ):<strong>

**But i will write a bonus chapter if you tell me what you'd like it to be about. **

**anyway.. did you like it? and could you tell me if you'd like anything in particular to happen like more drama or more mystery or more fluff? i'd really appreciate it and idk why i asked... it just seems like it would make a better story if i used some of your tips(: **

**please and thank you(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Chapter 13

Sick

Bella POV

I am completely in love with Edward Cullen. It's been months since Edward and I talked in the meadow about our fears of commitment. Ever since then, we've been on tons of dates. Friday is actually our regular date night. All the other days, are our, well, days. We hang out every day at his house. Mostly, we talk about anything and everything. Anything that comes to my mind, I tell him. He really is my best friend. And like we agreed, we don't date anyone else. I feel kind of bad. He is stuck with me because of a deal we made. How do I know he doesn't want anyone else? _He tells you, idiot. _I know that, but what if he is lying?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom window. I excitedly jumped up to open it. Edward slipped inside and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I swayed back and forth and the room started spinning. I held my head and groaned. There was a loud thumping and my throat had gone dry. I swallowed and the thumping went away as quickly as it had come. I opened my eyes and smiled at a very concerned looking Edward. "Why do you knock?" He shrugged, "I wouldn't want a guy just jumping through my window, if I was a girl." I laughed, "But it's a window! You knock on a door. You don't knock on a window." He shrugged again, "I don't want to be rude." I laughed again and winced when I got a sharp pain in my head. My hand flew up and I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the pain.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and it only made it worse. Note to self: don't move head when you have a headache. "Are you sure?" I just mm-hmm'd in response. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and throwing pop corn at each other when he decided to say werewolves are better than vampires. HA! I told him vampires are hotter and he mmm'd. I laughed at him and he just sat there, staring at the television. I sat next to him and poked his side, until he looked at me. He slapped my hand away gently and I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. I stared at the TV and lightly elbowed him and snuck a glance at him. His blank expression became forced and I fought back a smile. I elbowed him a little and looked straight, watching him from the corner of my eye. He was fighting a smile and I kept doing it, until he caught my elbow and laughed, "Bella, stop. You have a freakishly bony elbow. It hurts." I glared and lifted my elbow for inspection, "I do not! And you just admitted that a small girl hurt you, the big bad Edward Cullen."

It was my turn to smirk and his turn to glare at me. "You didn't hurt me." "Uh huh. SUUUURRRREEEE! I hurt you and now you are whining like a big baby." He stared at me incredulously, "Did you just call me a baby?" I nodded and smiled widely. "Why yes, yes I did." His eyes darkened and he put his arm around my shoulders and leaned forward slowly. He looked a little scary and I leaned away. I ended up lying back on my bed with him hovering over me. His green eyes had a glint of amusement and a smirk was pulling up his lips. I got lost in his eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. He leaned down and his gaze dropped to my lips. I licked them and stared at him as he got closer and closer. He kissed the corner of my mouth and I relaxed as the familiar electric shock went through my body. He kissed under my jaw and dragged his lips across my chin and past my lips up to my eye lids. He went down again and slowly brushed the side of my face with his lips. He stopped when he came to my ear and quietly said, "So I'm a baby?"

I shivered as I felt his breath blow on my neck. "Hmmm? That's not an answer." My breathing became a little uneven and I shook my head, agreeing with him. "So I'm not a baby?" I shook my head again, staring at his lips when he pulled back to look at me. "Say it." I blinked rapidly trying to think clearly. "Say it, Isabella." His breath blew my bangs away from my forehead and I closed my eyes. "Bella." I forced my eyes open but looked to the side, not wanting to be under his spell anymore and mumbled, defeated, "No, you're not a baby." He smiled and grabbed my chin. He softly pulled it and made me look at him. He leaned in and kissed my lips quickly.

I felt even dizzier when he pulled away and I huffed, "I hate it when you do that." He chuckled, "Do you?" I nodded, lying. I actually loved it when he did that. He got up and went to the window. I followed him and hugged him tightly around his waist, not wanting him to go. "Do you have to go?" I felt him nod, "I have to help Alice move around her room. She's redecorating." I felt a little bit annoyed at Alice, "Again? This is like the third time in the last two months." He chuckled, "I know. She said sorry for cutting into your Edward time. Her words not mine." I laughed and hugged him one last time before letting go. He kissed me again and jumped out of the window. I watched him hop the neighbor's fence and I heard a dog barking. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. He looked up and saw me watching, so he smiled back and kicked his leg at the neighbor's dog. I laughed when the dog pulled him down and I heard him curse and the dog whimper.

I closed my window and prayed I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

The next morning, my throat felt really dry, so I tried to clear it. It hurt and didn't really work, so I got a drink of water and it felt better. I washed up and took a shower. As I was getting dressed for school, I felt my throat dry again, so I tried some more water. As soon as the water hit my throat, I felt better, but then it got even drier. Oh no. I hope I don't get sick. I made my way downstairs, grabbing a granola bar and a water bottle. Edward isn't going to pick me up today. He has to be at school early for something. I shrugged and started walking, while chewing on my granola bar. It made my throat drier and I cleared it, hoping for some relief. No such luck.

I got to school about 15 minutes later and went straight to class. I watched the doorway, waiting for Jasper, but he never came. Aww. I like Jasper. He's so fun to be around, especially in History. We watched a movie to compare it to the book and I sighed happily. I already read and watched Romeo and Juliet. And I loved this movie. Pretty soon the bell rang and I reluctantly got up from my seat and tried to grab my bag. It was stuck to my chair and I wasn't feeling too good. My head started thumping again, so I pulled harder. It wouldn't budge. I let out a groan of frustration and I saw Mr. Mason grab my hand and pull it away. He slowly loosened my bag and gave it to me, smiling. There was something about his smile, that made me uncomfortable, but I just shrugged it off. I shyly smiled back, "Thanks."

He winked at me and I blushed, begging for someone to walk in. Instead, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and someone kiss my cheek. His smell surrounded me and I breathed in, relieved. His velvety voice calmly said, "Thank you for helping her. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to class." He pulled me out of class and into the hallway, where students were hurrying to class. I followed him as he walked and he seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Edward looked at me and wiped all traces of emotion from his face. "I think I've seen him before." "Mr. Mason?" He nodded and stayed quiet, so I said, "He used to work at a market around here." He was still quiet and stopped by my door, "I don't know. Try to stay away from him." "Why?" "Just, please Bella. I have a gut feeling that he isn't who he says he is."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before I walked into my class. Lunch came by quickly and by that time I was coughing. Edward looked concerned and felt my forehead, "You don't feel warm." I shrugged, "It'll probably go away in a few days." I had a headache for the rest of the day and I went straight home and took some medicine before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and I was freezing, so I put on a hoodie. By the time first period ended, I felt so weak and tired. I was shivering, and Jasper felt my forehead, "Bella, you're burning up. I think you should go home." I shook my head and grabbed onto him when I felt the room spin. He reacted quickly, and grabbed my waist steadying me. I let him and the thumping in my head returned. I let him lead me past my class, not really caring where I was going. The bell rang, signaling that we were late and I felt the pounding in my head increase. I grabbed my temples and I followed Jasper into a different room. I looked up and saw Edward quickly come to me, "What's wrong?" "She has a fever, but she won't go home." He chuckled and I saw relief flash across his face. I clutched my head and put my hand over his mouth, groaning as my headache grew worse. He kissed my hand and smiled apologetically at me. "Come on. We're going to Carlisle. Emmett can you give me my back pack?" He led me to the parking lot and took me to his house.

After I was examined in his study, Carlisle asked if I had gotten my flu shot. I nodded and he smiled and began packing up his things. "It is perfectly normal to get sick after you get a flu shot. It should get better within a few days." I sighed in relief; I won't have to miss school now. Edward seemed a little relaxed too and kissed my lips lightly. We went back to school and it passed quickly because I was only half paying attention. Edward took me home and helped me with my homework. After that, I wanted to sleep, so he let me. He held me tightly to him and I was too tired to protest. God, I hope he doesn't get sick.

The next morning, Edward woke me up trying to clear his throat. I looked up and smiled, feeling better than the day before. I kicked him out and got ready for school, thankful that I was healthy. Edward knocked on my door to take me to school and he looked a little tired and paler than usual. I put my hand on his cheek out of habit and he was warm. "You're warm." He cleared his throat again and smiled back at me. I slammed my door by accident and noticed he winced and grabbed his head. My eyes grew wide, "I got you sick!" He shrugged it off and continued to clear his throat throughout the day.

By the weekend, Edward couldn't even get out of bed without wanting to vomit. I felt so bad knowing that I got him sick. Saturday, I got up extra early and drove straight to the Cullens'. I got there by 7 and let myself into Edward's room. I stood by his side, until he woke up. I watched as he had some trouble breathing and his cough got worse. Every time he coughed I felt guilty. I felt so bad for him being sick. I noticed he started sweating and I carefully pulled the blanket off of him, to cool him down. He started shivering and sweat ran down his face, so I got a cloth and a bowl of water downstairs. I rubbed it on his forehead, and he woke up coughing. His cough got worse and I rubbed his back. "Bella?" He barely asked. "Hello. I thought I could look after you since I got you sick."

I checked his temperature and was a little worried when it said 104.2. I sat him up slowly and balanced him as he closed his eyes and groaned. I'm guessing he got a head rush. I slowly took his shirt off for him and he fell back onto the bed before I could catch him. "AHHHHHH!" He gripped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. I cupped my hands over my mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Edward!" He shook his head and I frowned, feeling even worse than before. He fell asleep within a few minutes and I went to find Carlisle. I found him in the kitchen, getting some coffee. "Hello Bella. How are you this morning?" I smiled, "Good, but I'm a little concerned for Edward." He nodded and took a sip of his coffee so I added, "His temperature is 104.2 and I know that isn't good." He put his cup down and got his bag, "Let's check it out." I followed him and he looked over Edward.

Carlisle went to work and came back at lunch time with an IV. He hooked everything up and said, "Edward seems to have the Influenza."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?(:<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Something Bad

Bella POV

I sat on the edge of Edward's bed, playing with his mess that he calls hair. I ran my fingers through it and tugged on it, waiting for him to wake up. It's been a few days since we found out Edward got sick. I feel so guilty. He just seems tired and worried. Not for himself, for me. He says if I stress anymore, I'll go bald. Edward says I'm too concerned for him. I sort of agree with him.

As soon as he wakes up, I ask if he'd like anything. And if he says his throat is a little dry, I bring water, juice, hot tea, everything I can. He stirred and I quickly pulled my hand back. He opened his eyes and shut them from the light, before adjusting to it. His eyes met mine instantly and he gave me his crooked smile. "Bella, my head hurts. I have to pee. I don't want to get a head rush. I want to shower. I'm hungry, thirsty, tired, and I think I have to throw up." I shot up and quickly thought of any way I could help. We stared blankly at each other, before I started frantically moving around the room. I got him bottles of juice, tea, and water. Then, I got him a towel, and a change of clothes. I got a bucket in case he was going to vomit, and then I reached to grab him a thermos of hot soup.

I heard him laughing, and the sound startled me because it was pretty loud. I instantly dropped everything and squealed when I tried to catch everything, making me fall on my butt. A towel was covering my face and I was sitting straight up, so I pulled it down and looked at him curiously. He was still laughing and he calmed down to say, "I was just kidding." I stared at him and glared. In return, he gave me a pout that said 'You can't be mad at me.' I fought back a smile and got up, brushing nonexistent dirt off of my sleeves. "Jerk." I muttered and he laughed again.

I smiled again at the sound and sat beside him, "I see you're feeling better." He nodded and I kissed his forehead. "Would you like anything?" He shook his head, and cleared his throat. He ended up having a fit of coughs and I frowned. I didn't want to embarrass him, so I just stayed put and when he looked at me with pleading eyes, I forced a smile and gave him a water bottle. He took several long gulps and I rubbed his arm, affectionately. After he finished drinking he said, "Thanks. Just, out of curiosity, how does my mother feel about you taking care of me all the time?" I shrugged, smiling, "She hasn't said anything. She's is the sweetest. She lets me sleep in the guest room and always tries to get me out of this room." He blinked, "You don't leave?" I blushed and shook my head, finding his comforter very interesting to look at it.

"I'm going to get you sick." I shook my head, "I got you sick." I winced and gave him an apologetic look. He sighed and motioned for me to come closer. I did so without protest and he cupped my face in his hands. I sighed and leaned into his touch, touching his arm. "It's okay. It is kind of dumb of me to not get my flu shot, especially when my father's a doctor." He smiled at me and I gave a small smile back. A piece of his hair fell across his forehead and he went cross eyed to look at it, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled and brushed it away, earning a wide smile from him. I gave him some soup and he fell asleep after that. He sleeps a lot. I don't mind. This way, he spends more time unconscious then in pain. Well not pain, more like sickness. Ha-ha I'm funny. _Okay… you're starting to talk to yourself. A little creepy. _I rolled my eyes and started cleaning Edward's room a little. I picked up some stray clothes and opened a window, so he could get some air. I don't want him burning up. He started sweating again, and I felt so bad to take away the blanket he was clutching so tightly.

I frowned again as he coughed and shivered. I hated this. Why couldn't I have gotten sick? Why not me? I'd rather be sick then to watch him feel so weak and cold. I sat in a nearby chair and ate the sandwich that Esme had brought me 20 minutes ago. He was smiling in his sleep and he looked so calm and happy, I smiled back. I sat there, and leaned back, closing my eyes. I heard his breathing get heavier, and I stared at him. He started moving and pretty soon he was thrashing about, so I went to his side and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down. A few minutes later, he stopped moving and his breathing evened out. I don't leave his room because the one time I did leave, he had a nightmare.

_I was the only one here and I was downstairs, making some soup for him. I got this really eerie feeling and I kept looking behind my shoulder, up the stairs. It was really quiet and I got nervous, so I leaned against the counter, watching all entrances to the kitchen. The paranoia came back and my heart started hammering against my chest. I turned the fire off and stared at the stairs again. My heart beat got louder and louder and my hands started to sweat. I never freak out unless something bad happens. Something didn't feel right so I ran up the stairs and carefully opened the door to Edward's bedroom. He was thrashing about and sweating. He was panting and I tried to calm him down. I smoothed out his hair and wiped his sweat away with a cold towel. His breathing calmed down and I breathed a sigh of relief. He mumbled, "Charlotte. So sorry." I stared at him, a little panicked. I wonder if that's what it looks like when I have nightmares. I kissed his forehead and turned to go back down to the kitchen. "Bella." I looked back to him and smiled when I noticed he was still asleep. _

I went back to my chair and sat. I had school in the morning, so I'd better get home. I fell asleep before I could get my stuff together.

Something hit me in the face and I woke up. I blinked and shrugged, closing my eyes again. Something hit me in the head and then in the face. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, 3:00 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and as soon as I dropped my hands, something else hit me in the face. "Whattheheck!" I said it as one word, annoyed. I squinted, adjusting to the darkness and something else hit me in the face. I focused and seen Edward smiling and preparing to throw another paper ball at me. He threw it and I smacked it away. "What?" He shrugged, "I'm bored." I yawned and walked over to his bed. I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my tank top. I pushed him to the other side of the bed and I took off my jeans before sliding in next to him. I snuggled into his chest and yawned again. He let me get comfortable and hesitantly put an arm around me. "I'm all sweaty." I closed my eyes and relaxed into his arms, "You still smell good." I was mumbling and I'm sure my words came out like mush, but I was too comfortable to care.

"I'm sooooooooooo bored!" I opened my eyes and glared at him, "Shut up." "But, I'm bored." I slapped my hand on his face and smiled when I noticed he wasn't hot anymore. "Oww." He mumbled around the finger that had slipped into his mouth. "I'm taking your temperature. You're not hot." He gasped like the drama queen he is, "I thought you like me without a shirt." I smiled, "I meant temperature wise." I got up, "Does your head hurt?" He shook his head smiling. "Your voice doesn't sound hoarse anymore either." He smiled, "Okay." I noticed he was trying not to look down at my half nakedness. I shrugged and got comfortable again. It's too late to go home now.

I was dead the next day at school. My eyes were drooping in first period, threatening to close and Mr. Mason asked me to stay after class. He asked where Edward was and that woke me up. "Edward doesn't have you for a class." He shook his head, "But, I do know he isn't here today." I narrowed my eyes at him, "So, are you guys together?" I blinked and checked the time, "I have to get to class, Mr. Mason." He shook his head and grabbed my arm, making adrenaline spike through my veins. "I can write you a note." I tore my arm away, "That won't be necessary." He took a step forward and I took two steps back, "It could be." Something wasn't right about this guy. I shook my head and hurried to class. At lunch I sat in between Emmett and Jasper, a little shaken. My head snapped up randomly and I found Mr. Mason smiling at me. I shivered and Emmett put an arm around me, "You okay?" I nodded and looked down. I got back to the Cullen house and Edward wasn't in his room. "Edward?" I heard the shower on and noticed the IV was gone and Edward's bed was made. I went downstairs and Esme told me Edward was going to school tomorrow and I smiled widely.

I went home a little after that and Edward decided he didn't want to get his pathogens all over my room so he stayed home. Dork. After a few hours, I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was running in the woods. I was panting and tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop sobbing. The tears were blurring my vision and I broke into a clearing. The scene changed and I was watching a girl run. She was screaming and looking for someone. I stared and I noticed she was Angela. She was screaming for me and running. I ran after her and screamed back. She stopped and I ran faster, but she didn't notice me. She looked around herself and was panting loudly. She kept looking around and she started crying harder. Her whole body shook with her sobs and I heard a twig snap just as I reached her. She turned to that sound and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep quiet. I grabbed her hand, but it went right through her. I tried again, but nothing happened. She screamed and was tackled to the ground. I tried to help her, but all I could do was sit back and watch, hoping she got away. She clutched at the ground as she was pulled backwards by her ankles._

_She screamed again and I let out a sob that I'd tried to hold in. Angela was pinned down and was screaming as loud as she could. My heart was breaking and I blinked back my tears so I could watch. Angela looked at me, "Please, Bella. I'm so sorry. Please, help me." I ran to her side and she just seemed to get further and further away from me. She was hit and blood ran down her face. She was hit and kicked some more and I ran faster, but I couldn't get to her. She was only a few inches away from me, but no matter how hard I tried, she was too far. I saw her about to pass out and I sobbed harder. The scene changed again, and I was running. Something pulled me back and I screamed. I tore at the ground just as Angela had. My nails dug into the dirt as someone dragged me by my ankles. I screamed as I was pulled away and I saw Edward running towards me. I screamed again and kicked, trying to tear away so I could get to Edward. I got free and sprinted to Edward. I reached my hand out and our hands were a few centimeters apart before I was tripped. I landed on the floor and tried to grab Edward. He dove and threw his hands out. He grabbed my hands and pulled, but he lost his grip on me and I was violently pulled away into complete darkness._

I flew into a sitting position and breathed heavily. My heart was thumping against my chest and I couldn't catch my breath. Tears slipped down my cheeks quickly and I got paranoid again. I looked around my room and saw something move by my window. I shrank back in fear and fell on the floor with a thud. I frantically scooted back until I hit the wall and I brought my knees up to my chest. I hugged them tightly and held in my sobs, tears pouring down my face. I started shaking back and forth, trying to calm down. This has only happened once before. And that was when I was 11, right before Angela went missing. I hugged my knees tighter and shook more when I heard tires screeching down the street. Something bad is going to happen. "God, please don't let anything happen to Edward. Please, please, please." I mumbled into my knees and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>do you like it?(:<strong>

**sorry i know i keep making it poor Bella. but, in my defense, i kind of have to/:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, I wish i owned Edward!**

Chapter 15

Now or Never

Edward POV

I pulled up to Bella's house and as soon as I raised my fist to knock, the door flew open, and Bella pretty much tackled me. I took a step to balance myself and hugged her back. I chuckled when her grip on me tightened. "Miss me?" She nodded and slowly pulled away. Her eyes were puffy and I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand softly, a little concerned. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head and locked up before getting into my Volvo. I followed her, opened and closed her door. I quickly slipped in my side and desperately wished I had the nerve to kiss her. I know we're dating, but she just looks so cute, that I can't really think when I'm around her. I gulped audibly and drove to school.

The whole day, she was acting strange. She wouldn't go anywhere without me. "Is something wrong?" She looked at me and stopped walking in the hallway. "No, why?" Her eyes looked a little alarmed, so I quickly reassured her, "Just wondering. You seem a little different. Usually, you don't mind if I leave for a few minutes, but today, you won't leave my side. Has someone been bugging you?" I clenched my jaw at the thought of someone bugging Bella. She shook her head, blushing. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel good." I cupped her face in my palms, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She shook her head again and I blinked, understanding. "Are you on your monthly?" She widened her eyes and blushed, looking down. "No. I'm just a little worried about you."

"I'm fine." She stared at her shoes, "I know, it's just I feel like something's going to happen. Something bad." I put an arm around her, "Nothing bad is going to happen to us. I can take care of myself and I can take care of you, too." She nodded and we continued to our meadow. I brought her 'lunch', hoping she'd appreciate it. I swear this girl is acting like she's ready to jump in front of a bullet for me. I grabbed her hand and started swinging her arms, earning a small smile from her. We reached our meadow and I pulled out a bag of whatever the heck they're called. There were peanuts, almonds, M&M's, raisins, and more peanuts.

I handed them to her and she squealed, jumping for them. I decided to tease her a bit. I held it next to my head, "Ah, ah, ahh. You have to give me something first." She looked desperate as she pouted. I felt my will crumble and I lowered the bag, handing it to her. She smiled triumphantly and I pulled it back up, "Did you just schmooze me?" She gave me a weird look and started laughing. Did I really just say that? _Yup, you did. Way to go, Edward, real cool. _I felt my neck and face get hot and I tried to play it off cool. It didn't work out. She grabbed her sides and took in big gulps of air, "You should use dazzle. It's a better word." She patted my face and reached for the bag, but I pulled it above her. "Jump, shortie." She turned on her heel and I felt guilty, "Don't go…" She spun around on her heel and ran at me. I was too shocked and I felt the floor beneath me before I really knew what was going on. She reached for the bag and I sat up, holding it out behind me. She straddled my lap and leaned forward, her hand reaching for it. "Bella, you aren't making this easy."

I kept stretching and I started laughing at the determined expression on her face. She gave up and dropped her arms. Her shoulders hung low and then she took in two quick breaths of air and lifted her hands, a frown on her face. She looked like she wanted to cry. She dropped her shoulders again and I frowned, giving her the bag. So much for my kiss. She squealed, very Alice-like. "Love, I think you're hanging around Alice too much." I blinked and realized what I had just called her. I felt the color leave my face and my neck heat up again. She looked at me and I saw her face brighten as well as a red color spreading across her cheeks. I smiled and she opened the bag and began shoving the peanuts in. She stopped and made a disgusted expression, and I frowned. She spit out a raisin. "I hate raisins." I got her the wrong thing. I felt my face fall a little and she pulled my face to hers, "Don't worry. It was very sweet of you. I usually buy this pack, and I spit the raisins out." Her little nose crinkled up in disgust and I smiled again. She pulled my face towards her and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt my pulse quicken and I smiled at her. At least she kissed my face. I stared at her and chuckled as she missed her mouth, an M&M falling on the ground. Her eyes snapped to mine and she blushed, "Why are you looking at me like that?" _Crap, crap, crap! She caught me. Think quickly, Cullen! _"You're not going to share with me?"

Bella POV

I stared at him and blushed again and when he reached for the bag, I moved it out of the way. He kept reaching and I ended up falling back, stretching my arm as far as it went, which was far enough. He couldn't reach it. I smiled triumphantly, but then sucked in a breath when his hands slid down to my sides. He poked me and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. He started wiggling his fingers and tears were forming in my eyes. I started to squirm and he got on top of me and started tickling me with both hands. I started laughing and I wanted to get him to stop, but it was either this, or the peanuts. I laughed and squirmed as he kept tickling. With one hand, I pushed him away, but he pinned it above my head and started tickling me again. I started to move like a fish out of water and I felt something inside, threatening to come out.

"E-Ed-Edw- Edward... stop… I'm going… to p-p-p... pee!" He stopped abruptly and asked sweetly, "Are you going to share now?" I panted and nodded when he threatened to tickle me more. I sat back up and I patted my lap. He smiled and rested his head in my lap. I got the bag and searched for a raisin and showed it to him and he smiled, opening his mouth. I dropped it into his mouth and he groaned, maybe because it was so good. I made a disgusted face and shivered from the thought of a raisin being in my mouth. He chuckled at me and I put an M&M in my mouth.

Edward POV

She smiled down at me and gave me another raisin. I opened my mouth, allowing her to drop it in and I inwardly cringed. I hate raisins. I groaned again, wanting to spit the dead grape out of my mouth. But she looked happy and she seemed to like feeding me, so I let her. I'd do anything for this girl. I opened my mouth, and ate some more raisins. Pretty soon, she was laying back and I was sitting, watching her groan. She pulled out another peanut and put it in her mouth, trying not to gag. I stared at her and she put it in her mouth, grimacing as she chewed and swallowed. "I hate peanuts so much. You know that?" I chuckled, "No one said you had to eat the whole thing." She pulled out a raisin, looked at it and threw it at me, hitting me in the eye. I blinked, "I think you just blinded me with a dried grape." I rubbed my eye and she groaned, clutching her stomach. I laughed and gave her a water bottle. "Well, why did you eat the whole bag?" She groaned again after a gulp of water, "I didn't really think it through."

I chuckled again and gave her a wide smile when she stared at me, looking a little better. "Better?" She nodded and tilted her head to the side, "What aren't you telling me?" I stared into her deep chocolate colored eyes and blurted out, "I hate raisins." She hit me on the shoulder, "The truth." I nodded, "I am telling the truth." "Then why were you eating them?" I looked down, a little embarrassed, "You looked happy, so I ate them." She stared at me and leaned forward, "Really?" I nodded adding, "I'd do anything to keep you happy." She leaned more, and my eyes focused on her plump lips that were begging me to kiss them, "Anything?" My breathing quickened and I only nodded. She whispered, "Would you kiss me?" I closed the distance between us and kissed her with everything I had. I kissed her nice and slow, but there was so much emotion that I put into it, that I momentarily panicked. I froze and she looked at me curiously, before I kissed her again, silencing her questions. I couldn't keep it in anymore. It was threatening to come out, but I wouldn't let it. I kissed her lips several times, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

A faint breeze brushed her hair to the side and I carefully fixed it, tucking it behind her ear and moving her bangs from her face. She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. She just looked so cute. _Now or never. _I took a deep breath and said,"I love you."

? POV

I watched the exchange of looks and smiles between him and that girl. Has he fallen in love? I smiled at the thought. Say something. Give me anything to go on from here. Just then he said, "I'd do anything to keep you happy." She leaned more, and I saw him stare at her lips. She asked, "Really?" _Yeah, really?_ He nodded and she whispered something, making her crash his lips to hers. The kiss looked very passionate and I almost felt bad about intruding on their moment. Almost. I seen him pause and I froze, thinking he heard me, but he just kissed her again. I let out a sigh of relief and watched intently as he pulled back to look into her eyes. A breeze came out of nowhere and I smiled as he fixed her hair. Then, he said the one thing I needed to hear, "I love you." I turned around and fled as if my life depended on it. I pulled out my phone once I reached the van and jumped in the back, balancing myself as it pulled out of the school parking lot. I hit speed dial and he picked up on the first ring, "Our dear little, Eddie has fallen in love with Isabella Swan." I hung up and smiled, settling back into the seat, planning on how I was going to pull this off. He never leaves her side. How can I get what I want, when they are always together? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I let my mouth curl up into a smirk as I thought of what he had said. _"I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(:<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight related stuffs!**

Chapter 16

Happy

Bella POV

I stared into Edward's eyes and I felt my heart melt as his eyes brightened. Then, he said the last thing I ever expected to hear, "I love you." I felt my stomach drop, but I liked it. I stared at him and bit my bottom lip, thinking if I loved him back. Edward's strong. I feel safe with him and he can obviously protect me. So, will I have security? I mentally nodded and a big smile broke across my face. He got happy and I liked it. So, I like it when he's happy. And I like it when he smiles. And I like it when he sleeps with me. And I love how he looks at me when he thinks I don't notice. Or when he watches me do homework or study or read. He always has the same smile on his face when he's watching me. A smile that shows he's content and calm. And when someone looks at me for too long, his puts an arm around me and pulls me close. He lets everyone know that I'm his girl. He catches me when I fall; it's like second nature to him. His hair is soft and he loves it when I play with it, which is good considering I love to play with it.

His smile is always contagious. He knows when I'm upset, and he lets me cool down, but never leaves my side. He gives me piggy back rides up the stairs during passing periods because I'm too lazy to do it myself. He buys me lunch. He brings me things like cookies and peanuts. He even ate raisins because I fed them to him. And he told me he doesn't like raisins. And I never get annoyed of him. He's the only one I want to comfort me. Could I do this? Could I risk losing him? But, I know deep down, Edward wouldn't leave me. And even if he does, he wouldn't leave me completely. He'd still watch me like always because he's too scared I'll get hurt. My heart swelled at the thought of Edward holding me tightly at my waist, protecting me from anything and everything while staring down at me with that affectionate look on his face. Yeah, it may look a little weird because he is almost a foot taller than me, but he's hot. And he's so sweet and unlike other gangsters, Edward doesn't talk bad about me. And if someone cuts me off when I'm talking, Edward stares them down, even if they are part of our 'family'.

Could I really do this? Could I give my heart to this boy? I saw his face slightly fall, but he tried to hide it with a smile. He let go of my face and I touched his arm, getting his attention. So, could I do this? Well, I'm not sure what love is. I haven't really had much of it since Angela… left. And I've never really cared, until now. "I love you." I murmured, the blush tainting my cheeks quickly and my lips curved into a shy smile as I snuck a look at him from under my lashes. He gave the biggest smile I have ever seen on him and I sighed, a little weak from the sight. He leaned in and stamped my lips with a small, but sweet kiss. A few minutes later he said, "We should get back. We're already about 15 minutes late." My eyes widened and he shook his head, "Class hasn't started yet. Apparently we have a substitute and he is a little busy, so he hasn't even taken roll; Alice just texted me." I sighed in relief. We got up and started walking, when he grabbed my hand. My stomach dropped again and I smiled, letting go.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I asked shyly. He chuckled and knelt down in front of me, his back in between my legs. I grasped his neck and he held the backs of my knees. He hoisted me up and I smiled, happily. I rested my chin on his shoulder and turned my head to the side, so I could get a better look at him. He smiled, noticing I was staring and didn't say anything as he threw me up, to get a better grip. I let out a little scream and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. He carried me through the halls and I closed my eyes, enjoying the ride. He opened the door to my biology class and stood in the doorway. I looked at him questioningly, making him boost me up so I could be higher. I looked down and he bent his head back. I raised my eyebrows and he looked at my lips, so I kissed him quickly, allowing him to deepen it. I heard the door to the classroom close and kept kissing him.

Then, I heard someone clear his throat and say, "Mr. Cullen, please stop kissing Miss Swan. I have to write you up if she didn't ask for it." Edward tensed and I pulled back, sliding down his body smoothly. I landed on my feet and held Edward's arm for support. I blushed and stared at my shoes. "Mr. Mason, I didn't know I couldn't kiss my girlfriend." I love the way that sounds. I smiled and Mr. Mason continued, "Does her father approve? Because I wouldn't." I shivered, not liking this teacher the more I ran into him.

Before I knew it, a hand pulled me away from Edward and Mr. Mason was staring down at me, making my hands shake. I quickly pulled my arm from him and he put both hands on my shoulders. I gulped as he leaned forward, way too close for me to be even pretend to be comfortable. "Are you okay, Bells?" I looked to Edward, panicked. "My name is Isabella." Edward pushed Mr. Mason back and stood protectively in front of me. I relaxed and snaked my arms around Edward, hugging him from the back, like I had the first night we met. I felt Edward walk forward and I let him take me wherever he wanted to go.

We ended up at my house and I felt my heart drop when we found the front door broken. Edward told me to stay here and I nodded, shaking. What is it with me and running into all the wrong people besides Edward and my family? My heart was slowing down and I could have sworn I saw Jacob Black in a car parked across the street. I closed my eyes, begging the hallucination to go away. I opened my eyes and the car was there and Jacob wasn't. I sighed shakily and jumped when I felt someone grab me from behind. I stiffened and grabbed his hand, preparing to throw him over my shoulder, like Charlie taught me when I was little. I heard Edward's velvety voice, "Can I stay over tonight?" I interlaced our fingers and squeezed, nodding. He led me into the house and I looked back, seeing Jacob and Angela in the car kissing passionately. I clenched my eyes shut and opened them again, allowing them to adjust to the light. They were gone.

I leaned into Edward and followed him, feeling safe as soon as he sent me his signature crooked smile. It's a little scary how calm I feel. I just hallucinated and seen my dead sister and her murderer kissing across the street. My door was broken and I was perfectly happy. As if nothing had happened. As if nothing will or even can happen to me. Why? Because Edward will protect me. Edward will get to me if someone took me, like in my dream. Edward keeps me calm. And I know for a fact, I am genuinely happy. Again, you ask why? Because Edward is what I have been waiting for since Angela didn't come home that night. Edward looks at me like he cares, like he needs me. I haven't had someone look at me like that in a long time.

I have always wanted to be alone, but only because I got used to it. I could be around thousands of people and feel like I'm screaming at the top of my lungs because I feel scared and frustrated at my paranoia; not one single person would notice. That's why it's better to be alone. And Edward randomly finds me in an alley one night when I was 12, about to be raped by a drunk. And just like that night, I felt utterly calm as soon as he came to my rescue. I smiled and let go of his hand, before jumping onto his back and yelling, "Run up the stairs! Go! Go! Go!" He chuckled and ran up the stairs and I couldn't help but feel like there was no person in this world who could make me happier at a time like this. A time where I hated when people got affectionate with me, a time where I wanted to be alone, a time where I wanted to be in love because that meant someone would notice if I went missing. I kissed his cheek, pulling away with an audible pop. Yup, I could definitely do this.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it may be a little confusing. If you have any questions, review or p.m. me and I will respond as soon as I get a chance, which shouldn't be too long. And I know some people may not like how Bella feels, but if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! And thank you so much for all the reviews so far. i love getting them and answering any questions that you may have about my story(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight!):**

Chapter 17

Game On

Edward POV

"Edward, I'm cold." I threw my arm around her, half asleep. She leaned into me and I smiled. "Are you falling asleep?" I nodded, not wanting to talk. I was way too comfortable. "Why?" I groaned and mumbled, "You have a soothing voice." I had been listening to her read her textbook for school for the past 2 hours. She said she needs to study. And I need to be close to her, so it all works out. Charlie, her dad, decided it would be safer if I stayed over, since someone broke into their house. Fine by me; it just means I get to spend more time with Bella. I heard her pencil lightly write. She was taking notes. Cute. I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. "What is the difference between mitosis and meiosis?" She hmm'd and ahhh'd as she scribbled down some answers.

She closed the book and I groaned, "FINALLY!" She laughed and hit my arm. I'm bored. And by the expression on her face, so is she. At least we're bored together. We watched some TV and kissed a little. Okay, okay, we kissed a lot. It started with a small kiss. That kiss ended up deepening and then I somehow ended up hovering over her. I guess I got so lost in her kisses, that I didn't hear Charlie's cruiser pull in the driveway. I kissed her passionately and she sighed, letting me deepen it after a few minutes. I pulled away when she reached for the bottom of my shirt. She blushed and I chuckled and kissed her once more. I fixed some of her hair that I had messed up and felt someone approach her bedroom door. I sat up and faced the door, tensing. Charlie walked in and I relaxed. He stared at me questioningly and I just looked behind me to Bella. "Well, just making sure you both are wearing pants. I have to work the night shift. Do you mind staying with Bella, Edward?" I shook my head and Bella blushed, "CH-DAD!" He stared at me and I nodded saying, "I can take care of her. I wouldn't let anything happen."

He nodded to me and kissed Bella's cheek, before leaving. I heard him lock up the house before he left and I smiled, happy he was trusting me with his daughter. Bella pulled me back and we got comfortable again. We stared at the ceiling and I guess we decided to sleep because I felt something warm and small draped across my chest. I chuckled and got more comfortable, going back to sleep.

I felt the bed shift and I forced my eyes open. They were threatening to close as I rolled over to hold Bella, but I was wide awake when I noticed she wasn't there. The window was open and I could tell it was about Twilight. Bella says she loves this time. I smiled, thinking about her and slowly made my way down the stairs. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed her closet door was open and so were all the other doors. I descended the stairs and I felt my heart get stuck in my throat when I realized how quiet it was. It was way too quiet. I slowly turned a corner to get to the kitchen.

Something wasn't right. My hands started shaking and I became hyper aware of my surroundings. Someone was in the house and I couldn't find Bella. I went back upstairs and checked all of the rooms. Nothing. Bella was nowhere in sight. I took a deep breath and shifted from foot to foot. If I was a teenage girl and my boyfriend wasn't there to save me, where would I go? I mentally slapped my forehead and quietly ran down the stairs to the cellar. I slipped inside quickly and searched, but found nothing. Just then, I heard a thump from behind me. I spun around and the only thing that could have made that noise would be the cabinets. I just checked in there! Unless, Bella somehow got up on the top shelf. That was taller than me. How in the world would she be able to do that? I neared the cabinets and slowly opened them. Nothing. I turned around and saw a ladder, so I pulled it and put it in front. I climbed it and sure enough, there was Bella, covered in big thick blankets. She would have been hidden if I hadn't seen her small foot poking out from underneath them.

I reached out and poked her foot, "Bella? It's me." I whispered. She shot up and lost her balance. I caught her, but I had to lean forward and my ladder clattered against the floor. I fell back and landed on the floor with Bella on top of me. She put her hands over her mouth and her eyes were panicked. I just grunted and got up, pulling her with me. I scanned the room and then pulled her up the stairs to the cellar door. I stopped walking and put my hand over Bella's mouth when I saw a shadow stop in front of the door. I had her beside me and prepared to stand in front of her if the door swung open. The shadow passed and I held my breath, hearing a slight clicking of heels go up the steps to Bella's room. I opened the door and poked my head out.

_30 feet to the front door. _I turned my head. _30 feet to the back door. Each had a good view of the staircase. If we go out to the woods, we can make it out. If we get to the front of the house, we could take the car, before they could come downstairs. But, there's more than one person. Back door. We got about 10 seconds, if that. Charlie's revolver is in the closet by the front door. It'll take me about 15 seconds to get it and 2 seconds to aim. 15 seconds to get Bella out. Gun or Bella. Not both. _My whole analysis took about 15 seconds and I pulled Bella in front of me. I pushed her to the back and followed, eyes closed. The faint clicking of heels was still upstairs. She was upstairs in Charlie's room. 50 feet from the bathroom. _That's roughly 60 seconds from here not including the 3 minutes it will take her to search every single hiding place a teenage girl would think to hide in. Her in heels gives me another minute. _I pushed Bella quickly by the small of her back. She wasn't breathing heavily and I was thankful for that. 10 seconds later, we were out of the house. 3 minutes and 50 seconds. We'll be caught if we aren't in the woods. _About a mile away, that's 5280 feet away. _I grabbed Bella's hand and slung her on my back, dashing for the woods. I felt someone on my right and glanced to the side. A white van with cameras was parked near the woods; Movable cameras. _We have 4 seconds in between each camera change. We keep going at this pace and we can make it. I don't know about the woman. We'll see how this goes._

I pushed myself harder, and kept counting steps and seconds, simultaneously. _5…4…3… _I reached the woods, and ran as fast as I could. I took in my surroundings and made sure we were far enough, before I pulled my Bluetooth out. _2…1… game on. _I stuck it in my ear and clicked it twice. Alice picked up on the first ring. "Take a left now." I did and she said, "Right and they know Edward. You got 6 minutes to lose them. If you don't, you won't make it." I followed her instructions and she said, "2 minutes and take a right. 38 seconds later, make a left. In 4 minutes, go straight and don't stop. About 22 seconds later take a left and sprint." I did as she told me, pulling Bella by the arm and her voice got back to its perky self, "8 more minutes and you should be at the safe house, which is where we all are." And sure enough, 8 minutes and a total of 4 miles later, we made it to the safe house. I helped Bella up the few steps and she just stared at me, with an expression that I couldn't recognize. I pushed her in the house and took my shirt off, wiping the sweat that had started dripping down my face. I looked to Alice and she smiled, hugging Bella. "We will get them, my darling. Don't you doubt for a second someone can come and try to take my sister." I rolled my eyes and searched Bella's eyes.

She didn't say anything and Alice pointed to her laptop monitor. "I don't know who they are, but I tagged them. We should know if they are in the area anytime soon." I snuck a look at Bella and she looked curious. Of all things, she looked curious. "How did you know Alice?" My sister just pointed to her head and I gave her a knowing look. I turned and answered Bella, "We are all very paranoid, and when we have a gut feeling we go with it. Alice has never been wrong. I think she's psychic." The computer beeped and Alice was clicking some keys and clicking her mouse randomly. We heard another beep and she smiled triumphantly. "I'm in." Everyone looked to the left wall as she projected the image she had on her computer. All the voices got silent and she hit play.

A redhead was walking back to the van. She got in and she began speaking. "They got out." She looked very mad and frustrated as she ran her fingers through her thick red locks. "I failed." A man spoke up, "Don't worry." She glared at the camera and then tilted her head to the side. She reached out and pulled the plug. Alice just pushed enter and the same redhead popped up on the screen, just at a different angle. "I don't know. This is going to be a lot harder than we thought." I wrapped an arm around Bella and waited for the red head to say something we could use, "How do we get Edward, now? Who would have thought he would have gotten so good over the years?" She kept venting and I looked down to Bella, "I'm sorry for that." She shook her head and kissed my cheek. "I didn't know they were after me, otherwise I never would have put you in danger." She still shook her head and I stared at the screen again. The woman was about my age, and I was stuck. What did she want with me? And more importantly, would she be willing to go for Bella? What did I do for someone to go to such extreme measures to get to me? I guess it doesn't matter because I wasn't about to let Bella get hurt, especially because of me.

I highly doubt they could catch me anyway. As long as Bella's safe, I will be happy. If I have to give myself up, that won't be a problem because I'd do anything to keep her safe. Anything. I promise that. And then I heard the redhead say, "He hasn't acted like this since Charlotte." I blinked and Alice was staring at me wide-eyed. I felt all of the color drain from my face and I panicked. Bella is not Charlotte. Bella will be fine. I'm sure of it. And then I decided to let them come for me. For her. They won't get close. Why? _Because I won't let them. Bella will not end up like Charlotte. _I calmed myself down and looked back to the video. The redhead was smirking, "I know you're listening Edward. And that's where you're wrong. Bella will end up like her. Know why? Because I will do everything I possibly can to be sure of it." _Why? _She answered my question again, "I'm only doing this because I know I can win. You're better off playing along." The more masochistic side of me said, "Game on." and then I shut the laptop screen, making the video turn off abruptly.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review and tell me whatchya think(:<strong>

**Again, if there are any questions, feel free to p.m. me. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Want to own Twilight):**

Chapter 18

The Red Head

Alice POV

I looked at Edward curiously. "You know." I accused with a shocked expression. He looked at me and then recognition flashed in his eyes. "I can't believe I just did that." I nodded, a little frustrated, "Uh, Yeah!" I have no idea what I'm talking about. Emmett stood up, grinning. "They want a war. We fight." He rubbed his hands together happily. I shrugged and looked to Bella, a huge smile spreading across my face. "Bella isn't a part of our gang. She can't fight. And wait, fight. Fight? Why are we fighting?" Emmett looked at me like I was dumb, "And here I thought you were smarter than me. The red head, dudes!" We all stared at him confused. "That was Victoria! As in, James! As in, Gang War, few years ago, for territory and status." I gasped and then balled my hands into fists. "Can't they take a f-?" Edward clamped his hand on my mouth, making me glare at him. "Bella doesn't like cussing." He shook his head matter of factly and I nodded. He dropped his hand and I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Bella, who just smiled shyly.

Emmett laughed and rubbed his hands together again, "That's right. Another gang war, except this time, we have more members and we have Isabella." We both looked to Bella and Edward tensed and stood in front of her. "Absolutely not." He replied icily, through tightly clenched teeth. I huffed, annoyed, "We don't have a lot of time and Bella does get jealous. I've seen her. Meaning, she will gladly rip Victoria's head off if she goes anywhere near you. We just need to train her." I smiled triumphantly and asked, "How fast can you run?" She was blushing and stayed quiet for a little while before saying, "My fastest mile is 6 minutes. Half mile 3 minutes and 46 seconds." I blinked, impressed and Emmett said, "No way. You're lying. No klutz can run that fast without falling down." She glared at him and got in his face, "I can, too!" She reminded me of a little girl. Scratch that. She reminded me of ME!

I laughed and pushed Emmett back and grinned widely, "Did you want to be jumped in?" She looked to Edward. He didn't look happy. "I don't want her getting hurt." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, end of discussion, we get it. Blah, blah blah, blah blah. She will become one of us Edward. I already see it." I grabbed Bella's hand and slipped a note into it before I let go. Edward didn't notice and I winked at her.

* * *

><p>I brushed my hair and put it into a high little puff ball. Ahh! So cute! I slipped on my hoodie and set an outfit out on my bed. I ran down the stairs excitedly, and quietly. I threw open the door and there she was. I pulled her in and ran up the stairs, pushing her in my room. "You got 2 minutes to put that outfit on and if you make it past Edward's room, you pass the first test." I left and clicked the remote, activating the cameras along the house. I ran downstairs and clicked several keys on my laptop until the images popped up. I sat back and played with my tiny pony tail since I got access with 5 seconds to spare. I heard the door open and smiled to myself. Now she just has to get past Edward's room. No one passes this test, but I have a feeling she will. She tiptoed by his door and froze. Her eyes were wide when his door opened. If she gets caught, we are done training. I scanned the monitors and covered my mouth to stifle my giggles. Edward was texting and going down the hallway. Bella snuck into his room and I switched cameras. She was looking around because she didn't know if she should hide. How did Edward not see that? Edward came down the stairs and I closed all of the windows and locked my computer. I looked up and he was narrowing his eyes at me. "What are you up to?"<p>

I smiled and lied smoothly, "Waiting." "For?" "None of your beez wax!" I got up and skipped up the steps, but Edward followed, so I went back down. He stared at me and then up the stairs. We stared each other down and then bolted up the steps. He swung open his bedroom door and Bella was nowhere in sight. I let out a breath I didn't notice that I was holding. Edward started searching his room and then glared at me, "Where is she?" I shrugged. "Why is she here?" I shrugged again, "Same reason you're in her house every night." We heard something fall and he dashed to his closet and I threw myself at him. Bella was hiding and went underneath his parted legs and ran. I tackled Edward. Not really.

I was hanging on to his back like a monkey and he was trying to throw me off like a bull, but I just tightened my hold. "Run, Bella, RUN!" I heard the front door close and then the back door and I was trying to focus on where she was going. Edward threw me off and I landed on his bed with an "Oomph." Edward ran out and I followed, laughing when I saw all of the windows and doors opened. Bella wasn't here and she only had about 10 seconds. Girl's a natural. Edward was looking inside the cabinets and underneath the sink when I felt a hand wrap around mine. I let her lead and we broke into a sprint when we reached the door. We ran upstairs, since Edward was blocking the paths to the doors leading outside. Unfortunately, we ran into Emmett. He stopped us, "Hey, Bella!" We flinched and heard Edward say, "Emmett, get her!" He reached out and gripped both of us by the waist and hoisted us up on each of his shoulders. We both groaned, defeated. I let out a dramatic sigh and Bella looked at me with apologies in her eyes, but I just smiled back.

* * *

><p>"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ALICE!" Edward was yelling at the top of his lungs and he hadn't stopped or quieted down for the past half hour. "YOU HONESTLY THINK EITHER OF YOU CAN OUT RUN ME!" Bella shrugged and gave a half smile, which made me burst out laughing. He turned to glare, and I stopped but Bella said, "Well, our times are a little different, but I am fast. I don't analyze like you do. I just run." He stared at her and so did I, and so did Emmett. "Are you sure you can run as fast as you say?" Emmett had a look of contemplation on his face. She nodded and he shook his head, "Lying." She argued with him and ended up getting upset and yelled, "I'm a lot faster than you think!" He just shrugged it off and said, "It doesn't seem like it." I sat back and enjoyed the show, taking a sip of water from my water bottle. Ahhh, yummy. I filled my mouth with water and swallowed a little bit at a time. "Well I'm pretty sure you'd be as fast as me if you practiced running away from a murderer." She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide.<p>

What! I spit out the remainder of water in my mouth and coughed a few times before looking at her. She looked at each of us and bolted out the door. Edward followed and gave us the okay. Emmett and I split up, so we'd have a better chance at catching her. She was already a good 30 feet away, but I knew we'd catch her. Well I did, until she took an immediate left right when I was an arm's length away from her. I went sideways and it took a few seconds to turn around and chase her. After about 5 minutes, I was getting extremely frustrated. I closed my eyes and the trees around me flashed in my head. I turned around and breathed in deeply, giving myself over to my instincts. _4__th__ route. Left, right, there's a clearing about a mile from here. Fastest way, she is going. Most effective way to trap her, left. _I took a left and ran, Emmett following and Edward sensing where we were going so he took a detour. We got there about 5 minutes later and Edward was approaching Bella, who had tears running down her face.

She went to run, but I got on her right side. Emmett got on her left. She was boxed in. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was pained and he looked like he was going to vomit, hit something, or pass out. Possibly all three. He used to come here when he thought about Charlotte.

I shivered involuntarily and looked to Emmett, eyes wide. We glanced behind us and Edward stiffened, taking a step towards Bella. I heard a click and froze. There was a cold object pressed into my head. I looked over to Emmett to see him in the same predicament. He had a machine gun aimed at his head. Edward knew what was going on. He locked gazes with Bella and I could tell he was telling her something with his eyes. I heard a calm and amused laugh. "Victoria." I spit out. She just smiled sweetly and I glared back. Bella looked at me and I stared her down. She seemed to get the message, so she looked to Edward. Edward looked to Emmett and Emmett looked to me. I blinked once and my hand shot out, gripping the gun and I spun around, bending backwards and kicking my foot out. The gun flew out and I caught it, aiming it at Victoria. She smirked at me, "Would you really shoot me, princess?" I smiled and pulled the trigger, making her flinch at the sound. I threw my arm out so the bullet went sideways and missed her by a couple of inches.

I dropped the gun and so did Emmett and we all split up, running. I clicked the button behind my ear and the headset slid along my cheek, the microphone at the corner of my mouth. "Emmett. Go left and then right. Climb the tree and run along the branch, there should be a gun in a few inches. Look above you. Edward, don't go back. You won't make it. I'm already on it. Just go straight and about 6 inches past the big knocked over tree, there should be a gun. It's in a nearby hole. You each have about 50 seconds. Don't come out unless you have to. Don't move. Don't make a sound. Don't breathe."

I tucked the headset into my hair and shook my bangs out of my face and took a sharp right, running past the gun I had loaded earlier today. I felt someone coming up behind me, so I ducked and let them run past me before I grabbed their hand and pulled them back into me, knife in hand. She squirmed and I flipped the blade open. She kept fighting me and then I felt the barrel of a gun press against my head for the second time tonight. Crap. Let go and lose or lose without fighting. I heard the gun go off and I flinched, waiting for darkness but nothing happened. I turned and the guy was passed out and Bella was standing there with a big branch in her hands. I twisted the girl's neck, so she'd pass out. She'd live, but she would be incredibly sore tomorrow morning.

We got back to the house within a few more minutes and I went in ahead of Bella, knowing what would be on the other side of the door. Sure enough, half of the gang was in my living room with guns aimed at me, all fully loaded. They instantly dropped their guns and I stepped aside, pulling Bella in. Emmett wasn't here. Edward enveloped Bella and I into a big hug and he squeezed until I was sure I was going to pop like a pimple. Eww, gross mental image. _Did you just refer to yourself as a pimple? _I shuddered; eww. I am not a pimple. He let go and looked at me. I shrugged. Edward let go and Jasper pulled me into an even bigger hug. I smiled and let him. I looked for Emmett and frowned when I didn't see his big burly body. I thought Emmett was here. I turned to the door, pulling Bella out of the way when there was a knock on the door. Emmett came in, smiling widely, obviously amused. We lowered our guns and Rosalie launched herself at Emmett. She started kissing him passionately and then they started making out.

I heard a muffled scream and a thump on the porch and Emmett pulled away, smiling. He reached behind himself and dragged a girl in by her arm. She was tied up and there was tape over her mouth. He grinned at me and I grinned back before nodding to the red headed girl and saying, "Victoria."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? I really hope it isn't too confusing or boring, comment and tell me what you think. (Again, I ask you to do so nicely) (:<strong>

**To: Lexi**

**Sorry, I can't really tell you without telling all of my readers. And maybe this chapter answered your question and maybe it didnt. I promise I will try to answer all questions in tomorrow's chapter(:**

**Thank you for commenting!(:**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two Days

Alice POV

She kept her expression calm and collected, but I could see right through her little façade. I stepped forward and grabbed her, motioning with my head for the girls to follow. Tanya and Rosalie were the scariest, so they came along with Irina and Kate. Since I was a Cullen, I was a leader. I was in charge of the girls. So, naturally, I'm pretty much good at everything. I can intimidate people, I can beat people up, I can dodge, I can run, I can shoot, I can navigate, and most importantly, I can kill if I have to. That's only a handful of things that I am capable of doing. Rosalie is reliant on Emmett; she has been since he walked by her house and heard her screaming. He ran in and found her being gang raped. And she became one of us. Since then, she turned cold. She has no regret for anything she has done. She is used to manipulate, distract, and give warnings. Again, those are only what she is best at; she can do much, much more.

Tanya, Irina, and Kate are like sisters. Tanya is used for distractions. She is also used to break into places, undetected. Irina is our car person. She works with Rosalie to modify our cars. They work together and upgrade our cars to make sure we can make a quick getaway. So, Rosalie focuses on upgrades and modifications, while Irina focuses on making our cars technologically efficient. She has hidden laptops, computers, and communication devices in each car. She also makes the cars look absolutely hot. Kate is one of our spies. She observes all suspicious activity in the area that may be a threat to us. She digs up everything she can on them and then tells us. Well, the guys. The guys are split into various groups varying from hackers to intimidators. The intimidators usually send messages and have no problem beating the crap out of someone.

I pulled Victoria down the stairs to the cellar. I quickly unlocked the computers and gained access to our interrogation room. The wall came out and moved to the side. I smiled and pushed her into the room and sealed the door shut. I skimmed the walls and my eyes landed on a familiar carving knife. I smiled evilly and skipped over to it and plucked it from the wall. "So, you going to tell us what you are planning?" I ripped the tape from her mouth and she whimpered. I licked my lips and shrugged, pulling up the knife. I put it to her neck and she just stared at it in shock. She started shaking and didn't talk so I pushed it harder into her jugular. "Tell me and I won't hurt you. Simple as that." She didn't answer and something didn't feel right when a look of calmness took over her features. She stopped crying and I clenched my teeth.

I looked to the door and saw it shaking ever so slightly. I went to my computers and checked the surveillance cameras, which I forgot to turn off completely. Within a few seconds a saw what was going on. We were being raided. They were here to get Victoria. I stalked towards her and slid the knife easily up the thick ropes that were wrapped around her arms. I did the same to the ropes around her ankles and then kicked her in the chest as hard as I could, sending her flying back. She hit the wall and I heard a satisfying crack. I grabbed her arm and violently pulled her up and tore her belt off her waist. She didn't even fight back. I flicked her metal buckle open and sure enough, there was the tracking device. I growled and threw back into the wall again.

I stalked to the doors and motioned for my girls to follow. I turned my head, "Tanya stay with her. If she moves even a fraction, I will beat the crap out of you. Understand?" She nodded and turned to Victoria. She sat down across from her and pulled out a nail file, crossing her legs. She began filing her nails while bouncing her foot that was in the air. I sealed her in and reached behind my ear. I pulled out a tiny camera that I had hooked up to my headset. I always had extra. I put it across from the room where Victoria was and turned it on, just in case one of her people got down here and got Victoria. They wouldn't spare Tanya and this way I'd have proof to put them in jail.

I followed the rest of the girls and when we got up there, things only got worse. We were outnumbered.

Edward POV

We were all on edge waiting for the moment when they'd come through the doors with guns and declare a war. I had Bella in back of me and all of our guns were loaded, ready for attack. Bella looked calm. I smiled as I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was staring at me, lovingly. I felt Emmett get up beside me and he was tense. He looked from the windows to the door and pointed his gun to the window, preparing to shoot. I took a deep breath. _Here we go. _I gave Bella a small hand gun and kissed her deeply, before leaving her side to stand with Emmett. They will not get her. I stared at the door, ready. It was kicked in and I raised my gun, shooting at the first guy I saw. He dodged and jumped at me. Bella was behind me, so I took the impact like a man. Our guns skidded across the room when we collided and I socked him in the stomach. I did it repeatedly and then socked him in the face.

He fell back, bloody mouth and bruised eye. He was knocked out. I smiled triumphantly and saw Emmett fighting with another guy that was the same size as him. He looked determined and took each hit like a man. All of us did. There were only 15 of us and there were about 30 of them. Another guy ran at me and tackled me. I fell to the ground and held my breath as he raised his fist, but I kicked him as hard as I could. I got a better aim and kicked again, harder. I reached up and kicked him in the face and stood up. He swayed from side to side and I pulled my fist back and threw it forward. He fell to the ground and I saw Alice. She was dodging and jumping and twirling while socking, aiming, shooting, and shanking. That's my little sister. I snuck a look at Bella and saw her standing against a wall with the gun in hand; smart girl. I picked up a nearby bat and swung it at some guy who was beating up one of my own. He passed out and Nick looked at me thankfully. I pulled him over to Bella and said, "She dies, I kill you." He nodded and took a protective stance in front of her. He was one of Tanya's… acquaintances.

I was in the middle of a shoot out when red and blue lights filled the living room. We all stopped and took off running. I ran downstairs to get Tanya, but she was gone. I turned to leave, but a blinking light caught my eye. I picked the camera off the wall that was aimed at the door and jumped through the window, heading for the safe house. I got there within 10 minutes and gave the camera to Alice. She wouldn't look me in the eye and I got worried when I didn't see Bella. "Edward, there's something you have to see." Her voice was low and regretful.

I looked to the monitor and she pressed play. Tanya came out of the room, holding onto Victoria. "Come on, Vicky, we have to meet Nick. If everything goes well, he has Bella." Each breath I took got me angrier and angrier. Nick came on the screen, holding Bella. "Come on, the cops are here, we need to go." Tanya nodded and reached for Bella. She pulled her hand back and went to hit Bella, but Bella ducked and jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. Bella pulled the gun out and aimed it at Nick, who froze, clearly stunned. She backed up and climbed out the window, before she ran out of sight of the camera. Nick helped Tanya up and she wiped her now bloody nose. I almost smiled at Bella's smartness. Almost. She glared and ran for the window following her out. Victoria jumped out with some help from Nick and Nick followed soon after.

The video ended and I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. I took deep breaths, but they didn't help at all. I started shaking with anger and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had a message. I clicked it open and a video started. Bella was tied up to a chair, cloth in her mouth, blood dripping down her face from the huge gash above her eyebrow. An 18 year old James came on the screen and chuckled while he skimmed a knife along her cheeks, neck and chest. She shivered and he leaned in, kissing her head gently. "You have 2 days Edward. In the clearing, all weapons allowed. We are going to finish this war and the winner gets to keep little Isabella here." He smiled once more and slowly dragged his hand up her thigh and smiled down at her. He pulled her head lightly to the side and kissed her neck softly, pulling away with an audible pop. He pulled the knife up and put it to her neck. His face and tone became serious as he looked at the camera and said, "2 days or she dies." The screen went black and I lost all of my self control.

* * *

><p><strong>Any good?(:<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 20

Leaving

Bella POV

I was disgusted as James turned the camera off. I spit in his face as soon as he untied me. He got closer and back handed me. I fell to the floor and swallowed back the tears, glaring and refusing to hold my now aching jaw. He picked me up and was about to kiss me when I was kicked in the stomach, making me fall back on my butt. "Don't you dare kiss her!" Victoria was livid and she claimed James as her own. He moaned and pinned her against a wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist. I looked up and saw a familiar face staring down at me with a smirk on his face. The same smirk he had all those years ago. The same smirk he had when he waved to me as he escaped the death penalty. Jacob Black walked to me and kneeled down, blowing air in my face. I stared into his deep black eyes of nothingness. My fists clenched and I felt my heart stop. I also felt a huge spike of adrenaline surge through my veins.

And his chuckle made me angrier. I felt my arms threaten to shake so I jumped up and leaned against a wall, putting distance between us. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him, copying his smirk. I let out a little laugh and he stared at me, unblinking trying to intimidate me. "Aren't you scared?" I laughed, "Of what? You? Yeah, sure. Whatever stops your tears." I wanted to cry and shrink back, but that made me even angrier. I will not cry. I won't. James broke away from Victoria and raised his eyebrows. Jacob looked to James and motioned to me with the ugliest smirk on his face. Victoria growled when James called me his. "Take her. Rape her. Kill her. But, I get to watch." James stared at Victoria and I saw him smile evilly at her while she gave him a teasing and passionate kiss. She shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

Jacob pulled me into a room down the hall and threw me back on a bed, not bothering to close the door. Anyone who stuck their head out into the hall could see us clearly since the bed was angled towards the doorway. And to make it even more humiliating, he pulled out a camera and angled it to the bed. He smiled and began to loosen his belt. He got on top of me and kissed me roughly. I opened my mouth as he licked my bottom lip slowly. He shoved his tongue down my throat and I bit down, hard. He yelped and pulled back, but I bit harder, feeling blood pour in my mouth and my teeth touch. He ended up putting his hands on my waist and I straddled him, biting harder. I let go and he only smiled, "You sister liked it rough too." I felt my face go blank and I pulled out of his arms. I calmly walked out of the room, trying not to kill him. Edward would want to do it himself.

He pinned me against the wall and shoved his bloody tongue down my throat again and I tried to fight back, but he only pushed my arms above my head with one hand. His other hand slowly slid down my body and curled around my inner thigh. He inched it upwards and he pulled back to breathe into my neck. "Oh, Angela." I snapped and quickly spun around, elbowing him in the face. The adrenaline hit me twice as hard and I loved it. He stumbled and I threw my foot up, catching him in the jaw. He clutched his jaw and ran at me. I grabbed his wrist and bent it, trying to flip him. I say tried because I got him in the air and on his back, but he pulled me on top of him and rolled us over. He tore my legs open and kissed down my neck. I started pushing against him, to get him off, but he only laughed. _He likes it. _I know. "Angela was a fighter, too. I loved every second she fought me. I loved it. Are you like her?" I bit my trembling lip and stopped resisting. I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on the sounds.

I heard his breath hitch and I heard the tear of my shirt. I heard the zipper of my pants and I heard his zipper being pulled down. I heard his belt buckle hit the floor and then I heard a click. I opened my eyes to see what it was. _Please God, don't let it be one of my bones. _He was clutching me tightly. There would be bruises in the shape of his fingers tomorrow. I sighed in relief when I noticed a gun against Jacob's head. He swallowed and turned around. _Thank God Edward was here. I knew he'd come. _But when Jacob moved out of the way, I didn't see the messy bronze colored hair or deep green eyes. Instead, I saw a 6 foot boy around 15 years old with brown hair and russet colored skin. "Seth, what do you think you're doing?" His voice was deadly and clam as he said, "Back off or I pull the trigger."

Jacob just shrugged and went back to kissing my neck while waving him off. I jumped when the gun went off and I heard the shattering of glass down the hall. Jacob tensed and turned around slowly. "Next time the shot will be aimed at your most prized possession. Trust me." Jacob huffed and stepped away from me, "Fine. I heard she isn't anything like Angela anyway." He laughed and walked away, but I ran after him and took the kid's gun away, aiming it at the back of his head. I aimed and just as I was about to pull the trigger, the kid said, "He isn't worth it." My hand started shaking and he put his hand on the top of the gun and pushed it down. I let him and the tears started flowing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the room with the camera. He shut and locked the door, letting me cry my eyes out. He turned off the camera and sat across from me on the floor.

I stared at him and he gave me a small smile. "I promise I will not let anything happen to you, Isabella." "Why?" My voice broke and I mentally kicked myself, hating the fact that I was showing weakness to a rival gang member. He smiled again at me, "I like you. And I hate James. Jake, too. I'm only in this gang because James needs a man to scare the crap out of girls, such as yourself. I never do what he tells me though. I usually just comfort them and let them go. No girl deserves his sick thoughts or plans. And when I heard their plans for you, I decided I'd stick around a little longer." I felt a little better and gave him a weak smile, hiding my doubt and uncertainty.

I fell asleep talking to him and woke up to someone shaking my arm. I opened my eyes and Seth was crouching in front of me, a bag slung around his shoulder. "Come on. I'm taking you back to Edward." I woke up completely when I heard my love's name. I jumped up and he gave me a gun, leading me out. We were quietly sneaking past James's room. He boosted me up to a window and gave me a white shirt, which I wrapped around my hand. I gripped it tightly and socked the window, making the glass noisily shatter. Seth gave me a push and I gripped onto the window sill, biting down on my bottom lip when I felt the glass pierce my skin. I made it out in a matter of seconds and bent down to help Seth. I reached my hand out and he took it. I pulled with all of my might and I heard several guns go off. He scrambled out of the window and pulled my hand so I was in front of him. He ran and pushed my lower back, which made me run faster. He let out a sigh of relief, making me smile. We made it to the woods and he boosted me up into a tree and jumped up, keeping me from view in case someone spotted us.

I woke up as it was getting dark with Seth's arm around my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burn and he just smiled shyly at me. He jumped out and helped me down. We started jogging through the woods and after about an hour of running Seth asked me, "Are you sure you know where you're going?" I blinked and my mouth fell open, "I was following you." We both blushed and looked down, embarrassed. We ran around for another few minutes and I got a little paranoid. Today was when the war would start. If we didn't make it to the clearing or to Edward… I gulped, not able to finish that thought. I tried to call all of the Cullens, but all the phones were disconnected. Seth told me it was because of James. His phone went off and he checked the caller ID and answered it. "Hello? What? What? WHAT? Okay. Okay. Crap, what do I do? How long?" He hung up and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "They just arrived at the clearing. Edward lost it and hit James first. The war has started." I let the tears spill over and I looked around, waiting for something, anything to happen.

I heard a shot in the distance, about 6 miles away. But, I didn't know where it was coming from because there were several gunshots. We went right and sprinted for about 2 miles, but another gun went off and we ran left. About 20 minutes later, we heard 2 more gunshots come from behind us. We ran that way and then 4 more shots came from a different direction. This continued for an hour, until we sat down and I lost it. I cried as hard as I could, while Seth comforted me. It was getting darker and that's when we heard a round of gunshots going off repeatedly. We followed them at a slow pace and we hurried when we heard them get louder and louder. We started running again and we broke into the clearing. A lot of people were sprawled across the floor and we slowed down. We approached, trying to stay out of the way, but tried to get someone's attention on Edward's gang. No one noticed us.

We heard sirens and everyone stopped what they were doing and ran for it. Seth held me back and pulled us behind a tree, so we wouldn't get shot if James saw us. Everyone grabbed their members and booked it out of there. I saw Edward grab Alice and run, making me relax a little bit. That is, until Edward ran back. My heart dropped to the floor and Alice yelled for him, but he just kept going. Alice ran after he yelled at her, and I cried some more when I saw a cop pull into the clearing and handcuff Edward.

Edward POV

By the time I got Alice and ran, I noticed a kid of about 19 sprawled across the floor, losing a lot of blood. Out gangs may be at war, but I'm not going to let him die. I pushed Alice to the woods and ran back to the kid. "Edward, come on!" I could tell she was on the verge of tears as she yelled across the lot at me. "Alice, get out of here, NOW! And if I don't make it, get Bella." Alice opened her mouth but I yelled, "GO!" She flinched back and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. It broke my heart to scream at my sister like that. I brushed it off and walked to the kid. I pulled him to me and by the time he was lying down, I was covered in his blood. I pulled the knife out of his stomach and I tried to stop the blood, much to no avail. I saw the life leave his eyes and I started shaking as the cop came to a halt in front of me. "Drop you're weapon and put your hands up." I was in shock. I looked down to the kid and he was gone. I gently closed his eyes and all my thoughts went to Bella as I was being handcuffed. And then the cop said, "You are under arrest for the murder of this kid. You'll be lucky if you don't get the death penalty. Even then, you'll spend the rest of your life in prison. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you never get out. No one kills my son and gets away with it." He raised his fist and everything went black.

Bella POV

Seth carried me to my house and I sobbed into his chest the whole way. Each sob just got louder and louder as I thought of Edward. I shook harder and the tears quickly streamed down my face. Each tear got hotter and hotter as it slid down my face and I couldn't see anything. I clamped my eyes shut, panicking at the thought of Edward going to jail. I woke up in my room and it was raining outside. I sobbed into my pillow some more and let the tears pour out of my eyes, not caring that for once I was showing how weak I was, when the night's events flashed in my mind. I cried myself to sleep and I woke up, emotionally drained the next day. I went downstairs and Charlie was in the kitchen, not looking at me. He gave me a cup of water and I was thankful I ran out of tears. He didn't look up from the soda he was pouring and he said, "You're going back to Arizona so he can't hurt you anymore." My breath hitched and I violently shook my head, "No." My voice broke and I started hyperventilating at the thought of being away from Edward.

"Yes, end of discussion. What have you gotten yourself into, Bells? Angela wouldn't ever do something like this." I threw the glass down, "I'm NOT Angela! I'm Bella! And no matter what you say or do, I will always love Edward and he will always love me." He shook his head and finally looked up at me, "You're going to Arizona. Your plane leaves in 20 minutes. I will drag you there if I have to." I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I said, "No. you can't make me. Edward needs me. And I need him." He took a deep breath, "Bells, you are going whether you like it or not. Either way, you can't go within a 200 foot radius of any of the Cullens." I sobbed as he pushed a piece of paper in front of me, "I got a restraining order put on them and on you. The law says you can't be with them anymore." I sobbed harder and balled up the paper, throwing it at him.

I put my head in my hands and sniffed, watching my tears hit the counter over and over again. I let everything out and the only thing that I could hear were my sobs. I was shaking so bad, I thought that I would fall off the stool I was sitting on, but I didn't care. Charlie didn't make a move to comfort me and just watched me from across the kitchen, "Why can't you be more like Angela? She was always the perfect role model for you. She wouldn't fall in love with a murderer like Edward." I swallowed the lump in my throat and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Yes she did! She was murdered by her boyfriend and none of you can seem to grasp that! I know what he did, but no one ever listens to me! EVER! Except for Edward. He listens to me. He'd hear me if I screamed for help. He did hear me. Every single time I almost got raped or killed, Edward came to my rescue. And he isn't a murderer. No matter what you think, he didn't murder that boy!" He looked indifferent and said in his cop voice, "Edward was arrested and from the looks of things, he won't be getting out any time soon. So, either way, you wouldn't be able to be with him."

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his phone. He flipped it open and stayed quiet. He hung up after a few minutes and turned to me, "Edward killed my best friend's son. If you don't go to Arizona, I will kill him Bella. I will make sure he won't get out of this alive. I swear it on your sister's grave." I felt my whole body go numb and I slid to the floor and broke down into hysterics. I didn't even bother to hide it. I can't believe he's doing this. I shook my head and pulled my hair as hard as I could, hoping it would get rid of the bottomless pit of pain that was inside of me. It didn't help. I cried and cried and he walked over. I screamed, tearing out of his grasp as violently as I could. When he tried to come closer, I stepped forward and slapped him across his face with all the energy that I could muster in my weak state. I ran to the car and he quietly followed. The drive to the airport was the worst ride I have ever been in. He pulled to a stop in front of the airport and gave me my ticket, "I'm sorry, Bells. I have to do this, to keep you safe. I love you. Don't ever forget that." I could feel the words bubbling up inside, threatening to come out. And for once, I didn't care about hurting Charlie. I reached for the door handle and looked him straight in the eyes as I said, "I HATE YOU." I threw the door open and slammed it shut, tears streaming down my face.

I went to board the plane, noticing Charlie hadn't come after me and he was already gone. I gave my ticket to the lady and shut down my emotions. I knew my eyes were still leaking hot tears, but I only sniffed when I had to. I sat down and I felt a tall guy sit next to me. I looked up and saw Seth Clearwater smiling down at me, "It'll be okay. I heard what happened and I went to talk to Edward down at the station. He knows about the restraining order. He told me to tell you he was going to jail and that he loves you with all of his heart. He also said not to worry because he will most likely get probation after 15 years if he is convicted and he will find his way back to you. In the mean time, I am to protect you at all times."

He wiped my tears and I hugged his arm, in need for some comfort. I pretended he was Edward and drifted into a dreamless and deep sleep that helped me escape reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, please don't be mad:**

**Tell me what you think.. nicely because I know some people may not like the direction my story has gone.. I promise I'll make it better.. (:**

**And to all of my readers:**

**thank you for commenting and telling me what you think of my story. It really means a lot. Also, if you ask any questions in your comments I will try my best to respond to you, just in case you have any questions or concerns that you'd like to share with me(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 21

_4 years later_

Bella POV

I woke up because it was quiet in my apartment. Too quiet. I quickly got out of bed and held my breath, looking around my room suspiciously. I shivered since I was wearing a tank top and a pair of booty shorts. I changed since I last seen my love 4 years ago. My hair got longer and reached my waist in a V shape. It was in layers and really thick. My fashion sense changed too. I actually put some thought into what I wear. Why? Because I want people to check me out and try something. I want a guy to try and rape me. I'm not weak anymore. I can take care of myself. I guess you could say I turned into sort of an adrenaline junkie.

I heard a clicking noise that I knew all too well. A gun. On my left, aimed at my head. I slowly turned around, with my hands up. I put them above my head and cocked my hip at the guy dressed in all black, complete with a ski mask. I pouted at him and he got a glint in his eye that I loved to see. He took a step forward, gun still in hand and I dropped one hand, sliding it down my thigh. I smirked at him from under my eyelashes and bit my lip. I saw his eyes cloud over and become unfocused and I pulled the knife out of the sheath underneath my shorts. I aimed it in 2 seconds and threw it across at him. It startled him and he shot, while I quickly spun around, dodging the bullet. I ran to my kitchen and slid over the counter, pulling out a gun I kept hidden there.

I aimed at the door way and turned it sideways, eyeing it. _It's not loaded. _I pulled the trigger and gritted my teeth as I dropped it and settled for a butcher knife. He didn't follow me. I narrowed my eyes. I went to my bedroom and I felt someone behind my door. _He's going to jump out at you. _I calmly walked in and ducked just as he swung. I went back and then jumped at him. He fell to the floor with a thud and I put the knife to his neck, smirking. "You can take off the mask, Seth." He huffed and took it off. I dropped the knife. "How'd you wake up? I didn't make any noise." I shrugged, "It didn't feel right and you have been giving me these random night attacks, so I've learned to sleep lightly." I smiled brilliantly at him and he nodded approvingly. "Good girl, you can get off me Bella." I blushed and rolled off him, happy that I am no longer a klutz and can fight for myself.

"What time is it?" "Time for school." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I am attending Dartmouth College in New Hampshire. Once I turned 18, I moved to a random place, where no one would think to look. Seth came with me and is currently 19. I am 20. Edward is 21. I haven't seen or spoken to him in 4 years. I miss him so much. "So, I heard the restraining order is no longer valid." I nodded, smiling widely. "How's he going to find you?" I shrugged, "He will."

When my dad sent me to Arizona, I waited 2 years to leave. At midnight on my birthday, I booked it out of there. Seth helped me run away and we came here. No one else knew where we were. I'd normally be okay with that, but there is the risk of Edward never finding me. We had Alice's number and Emmett's, but we had to break off all contact until I was old enough to hire a lawyer and drop the restraining order. It's been about 2 years since then, so we lost their numbers and we had no way of contacting them.

I sighed, thinking about Edward. God, I miss him. I don't cry anymore; well I try not to. I got up slowly and helped Seth up. He just smiled at me and gave me my phone after he punched something in. I shrugged and took it, getting ready to shower.

40 minutes later I was driving onto the campus. My phone went off just as I was parking. I got out and looked at the number; I didn't recognize it. I answered it anyway, but didn't say anything. "Bella?" I stayed quiet, "Bella, cut the act I know it's you. It's me Alice."

Edward POV

It's been 1,466 days, 18 hours, and 36 minutes since I had last spoken with my Bella. I was getting out in a few days and I was going to find her. I stared at the same wall I have been staring at for the past 4 years. I was sitting on a chair, my shirt off and my arms resting on the back with my chin on my arms. I hadn't moved for a few hours, all my thoughts of Bella distracting me from the needle. "Alright, all done." I slowly got up and stuck my arm out for inspection, smiling as I saw it. Right below my shoulder was Bella's name written in an elegant script. Mike tapped my shoulder and I tore my eyes from my arm to him. He handed me my shirt and pointed to the cell hallway. I quickly put it on and we sat down, waiting to be released.

Mike became one of my friends after I beat up some 30 year old guy for messing with him. I was 21 and Mike was 20. I shook my head when I found out why he was doing time. Stealing. Can you believe that? He isn't really a friend, more like an acquaintance, who is really good at tattoos and spying. I could use him.

* * *

><p>I walked for about an hour before I came across a bus stop. I sat down on the bench and noticed Mike was there, too. "Hey man. Where you gonna stay at?" I scratched my head and thought of Bella. I didn't know where to look. She wasn't in Forks or Arizona. Where else could she possibly be? "I don't know. Forks, I guess. Go talk to my sister." He nodded and said, "I'm going back, too. You gonna go find your girl?" I nodded and looked down the street, getting really impatient. I started bouncing my leg up and down and tugging on my hair, waiting. I heard a few more men come to the bench. I looked up and noticed several guys that I hung out with in prison. They all greeted me and we sat there.<p>

I eventually got on the bus and ended up in Forks. It was cold just like any other day in Washington. I walked up the steps and knocked, a little nervous as to what my family would think. Alice threw open the door as soon as my knuckles left the wood. She looked puzzled for a few seconds, I guess wondering why I knocked instead of just walking in. Her face brightened and she threw herself at me. I laughed and she squealed, "EDWARD!" I hugged her and let go, walking in. I kept my arm around her waist and then was attacked by my mother. "Welcome home, my son." Her voice was thick with unshed tears and she embraced me in a big hug. After a few minutes, I put my arm around her waist and nodded to Carlisle, who came forward and clapped me on the back. I released my mother and sister to do the same. I repeated the action with Emmett and then put my arms around my mother and sister again, happy to be home.

They were all smiling and Esme asked, "Is there anything you'd like?" I nodded and licked my lips, "Anything and everything you can make right this second. Use whatever you have in the kitchen, don't leave." She smiled and kissed my cheek, disappearing into the kitchen. My stomach growled and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I sat with my sister under my arm and my brother across from me standing beside my father.

I heard someone pull into our driveway and I immediately tensed up. Alice just smiled at me and pulled me to the doorway by my hand. A girl in all black turned off her Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 and balanced it with her 6 inch black boots that had a platform on the bottom of the boot. The heels were skinny and the boots reached just below her knee. She was wearing tight black jeans with a matching leather jacket that fit her perfectly. Her helmet was all black and shiny; the glass covering her eyes was tinted. She slowly got off the bike and approached me. She took off her jacket and held it in her hands, revealing an all lace long sleeved shirt. There was a black tank top underneath that showed some cleavage and the skin below her belly button. I gulped audibly, nervous that Bella wasn't here. I felt so bad checking her out. She surprised me when she stopped right in front of me.

I looked at her, confused. She took off her helmet, slowly shaking her hair down and running a hand through it to fix it. Her big chocolate colored eyes stared at me, framed with her long lashes. She gave me a small smile and I was frozen, my heart beating rapidly. She stepped closer and I grabbed her waist, pulling her tightly against my chest. I crashed my lips down to hers and she wove her fingers through my hair. I put both arms around her and she tightened her hold around my neck. I backed up into the door and she closed it with her heel. I pushed her against it and kissed her with everything I had. My lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, and I reluctantly pulled away. Our breathing was uneven and I went to kiss her again. I added some tongue and she leaned into me, kissing me back enthusiastically. I heard several whistles and pulled away before things got out of hand. I chuckled when she didn't let me and kept leaning forward and kissing me chastely over and over again. She gave me one last lingering kiss and pulled away. She smiled at me widely and hugged me tightly. I rested my forehead on her shoulder, which was the perfect height because of her boots. We stayed quiet and made no move to pull away.

I breathed in her strawberry scent and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. I had to say something, anything. All the thoughts of what I planned to say to her while I was in jail, vanished. I pulled back and kissed her one last time on the lips, breaking apart when I needed to breathe. The only thing I could say was, "I love you so much, my Bella." I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her beautiful voice say, "I love you too, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? (:<strong>

**Tell me what you think(:**

**And to edwardbella:**

**sorry for the confusion. I wasn't planning on ending the story. I don't think I will anytime soon, either(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**All characters belong to S. Meyer!**

Chapter 22

My Girl

Edward POV

She hugged me close and then surprised me when she dropped her arms and pushed me away. I looked at her, a little hurt by the action. I could have easily made her stay put, but when it comes to Bella, I'll do anything she asks. Even if it means I can't hold her close. She groaned in frustration and her voice got a little louder, "Don't you dare look at me with hurt, Edward Cullen. You aren't allowed to feel hurt, especially at a time like this." She walked around me, bumping her shoulder roughly into mine. I backed away and she went to Alice, bending down and hugging her for a few minutes. Alice stuck her tongue out at me over Bella's shoulder and I glared. How could she be mad at me? And after all this time away from me, how could she not cling to me like I wanted to cling to her? She went to Emmett next, who tried to grab her in a bone crushing hug. Bella put her hands on her hips, glaring at him and his face fell while he hugged her carefully.

"Hi Esme." She smiled warmly at my mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made me jealous. I wish that was my cheek. I crossed my arms and stared at her, longingly, wanting to hold her tight, kiss her, hold her hand, brush her hair over her ear. "Hi Carlisle." She waved and hugged him as well before she turned to me and crossed her arms. "Upstairs, now." I didn't bother arguing and went up the steps to my old room, listening to the click of her heels following me. I held the door open for her and then closed it when she came in. She sat on my bed and I watched her, not knowing what to do. I saw a few tears and I rushed to her side, taking her face in my hands. "Bella, love, what's wrong? Aww, shh. Baby, what's wrong? Don't cry." She let me wipe her tears and then leaned into me, "I hate how you left me." Her voice cracked and I felt my heart break. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

She sniffed and let out a laugh. "I was going to yell and beat you up, but I just missed you so much." She wiped her eyes and I raised an eyebrow, "Beat me up?" She nodded and I said, "I highly doubt you could take me, love." She pulled away from me and glared, crossing her legs and arms. "Don't you dare doubt me, Edward. I'm not weak anymore." I heard venom in her words and quickly apologized, "I never thought you were weak." She laughed, "Please. I was a clingy little girl who needed you to protect me." I quickly thought about everything and understood what she meant. "I never saw you as clingy. I was as reliant on you as you were on me." She whispered shakily, "Really?" I nodded and kissed her hand, "I love you, Bella. And I honestly don't think we are alone in this room right now." She nodded, smiling, "There's a camera on the far right corner of your bed. My guess is Emmett. I planted some cameras of my own when I came in just in case I needed some footage for payback."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" She looked at me, eyes wide. "I'm still your girlfriend?" My mouth fell open and I swear I heard my heart hit the floor. I swallowed loudly and went through all of the thoughts I had of our relationship. I told Seth to tell her I'd wait. I didn't tell her to wait, I just assumed. I mentally slapped my forehead. You idiot! Of course she wouldn't wait for you! I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, not meeting her eyes. "Uhhh… I just thought… our kiss and…" was all I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Ugh, you're such a ….

"No, no, no. I want to be your girlfriend. I just figured you might have moved on." Relief flooded through me, almost as strongly as it had when we kissed earlier. "I would never move on from you. Ever." Her eyes brightened and she pulled me up with her, taking me downstairs. I smiled when I saw a familiar head of blond. "Hey Mike." He jumped up and clapped my back once I was in the living room. "Hey, Cullen. Sorry I didn't call. I just got back from my mom's." He looked behind me at Bella and I saw his eyes get wide. His mouth fell open and he pushed me aside, ignoring the fact that I was holding her hand. "Hi baby. How you doin'?" He winked and pulled her hand up to his lips. She blushed, embarrassed, and I was momentarily distracted. I smiled and felt my heart melt. Same old Bella. This girl is turning me soft. And I honestly don't care.

Mike interrupted my thoughts and said, "Like that? That's a cute blush. Dang, you're hot. I could use you for a few nights. Call me when you're done with Cullen. I could rock your world." He stepped in closer and put his lips to her ear when I realized what he was doing. I felt adrenaline and anger hit me; the best feeling in the world when you're going to fight. I let go of Bella's hand and got closer to Mike, "Back off, she's mine." He turned around, smiling. "I know. I'm just saying when you're done and go find your girl, I want her. How much you paying?" I felt my jaw clench and I raised my fist. Before it could make contact with his eye, he was on the ground, out of breath. Bella had her boot on his neck. She leaned forward and sneered at him, "Did you just call me a prostitute?" Her voice was calm and relaxed, which made it even scarier and a million times hotter.

"There's no need to be ashamed, honey. And I'm awfully sorry, but no one knocks me on the ground." He grabbed her ankle and pushed it off, getting up. "Control your whore, Cullen or I will." I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by none other than my smoking hot girlfriend. "Watch it, Blondie." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips and Mike raised his hand. I quickly caught it and noticed Bella's hand on mine. She looked up to me and smiled. There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't place. She looked happy and then anger replaced her features. She picked her leg up and kicked Mike in the stomach, making him grunt and fly across the room into a wall. She let go of my hand and walked up to him, grabbing his shirt. Mike just didn't get the hint and said, "Apparently, you're a little confused. You see, I'm in charge. I always have been. But I guess I wouldn't mind trying your little game. You're hot and I like how dominant you are."

I was losing the grip I had on myself and my two sides were arguing with each other. The more rational side of me waited for Mike to say one more thing for me to pull my gun out and shoot him right there. My territorial side wanted me to rip his throat open with my bare hands. Bella lifted him and pushed him against the wall he had flown into and reached down her thigh. I watched, wondering what she was doing. I felt a thrilling jolt of electricity between us when she raised a 5 inch knife to Mike's neck, staring at me the entire time with that same emotion shining in her chocolate colored eyes. She tilted her head to the side and then looked back to Mike and back to me again. She dropped him and walked to me. She pointed the knife at Mike, still looking me in the eyes. "Beat him up." I didn't need her to tell me twice. I pulled him up by his shirt and socked him in the face, making him spit out blood instantly. "What the -?" I socked him again, in the mouth this time. "Bella doesn't like it when people cuss around her." I socked him in the gut and grabbed my gun, aiming at him. "Bella?" She immediately replied, "No, he didn't know." I slowly lowered my gun and squeezed the handle as tightly as I could while gritting my teeth. I could use Mike in my gang. Do I need him? No. I could kill him right now. Put the gun to his head and pull the trigger. Or I could grab the knife from Bella and repeatedly stab him to death. Or I could just beat him to a pulp. But, my Bella doesn't want that.

Mike got up and wiped his mouth, clearly angry at me. "What is your problem?" I glared at him and I saw him flinch a little. "You tried to pick up on my girl and then called her a whore. You're lucky I love her, or else I'd kill you right now for even daring to look at her that way right in front of me." He made a move to Bella and I took a protective stance in front of her, my eyes warning Mike to make another move towards my girl. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I didn't know who she was." Bella nodded and he relaxed a little and said, "You don't look like a prostitute. You look more like a cute innocent little girl who can easily turn to the dark side. And that's hot. So, I'm sorry if I offended you." She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, making me growl. She smiled at me and motioned for me with her index finger. I leaned forward and kissed her passionately until she pulled away a few minutes later.

I glared down at Mike and when Bella wasn't looking, I lowly said, "You go anywhere near her again, and I will beat the crap out of you. Got it? You so much as look at her for more than a few seconds, I won't hesitate to kill you. If you want to be a part of my gang, you better watch how you act around her. Most, if not all of them like her and are willing to beat up anyone who offends her in any way. You better watch it. This is my final warning to you, Mike." He swallowed and nodded, clearly scared. I went to sit next to Bella and she leaned into me, breathing in deeply. Emmett broke the silence with his booming voice when we heard the front door close, "Bella that was so HOT! Where'd you learn to do that karate chop thing?" He got up from the couch and lifted one leg, with both hands in the air. He kicked it out, "You were like ha! And watcha! And Hooooooooo!" He made an ugly face that made him look like he was scared and intimidating at the same time. I laughed loudly and remembered that my family was here. They had seen everything.

"Yeah, Bella, where'd you learn that!" Alice was happily bouncing up and down. She hasn't changed. My Bella sure has. But to be honest, it's only for the better. Bella shrugged, "I'm not weak anymore guys. I can handle myself. Which reminds me, could I still be in your gang?" I froze at her words and stayed quiet. I don't want her in danger. Alice snorted, "Edward, relax. Bella isn't going to be in any danger." I felt myself get angry again, "Alice. She was kidnapped by a rival gang. He almost raped her." I said it through gritted teeth, eyes tightly closed. Bella thought out loud, "Hmmm. I have to kill him too." I opened my eyes and she was dead serious. My Bella, killing? I shuddered at the thought. I don't like to kill; I only do it when it's absolutely necessary. I've killed 2 people in my lifetime. I killed Tom when Charlotte… I found him and stabbed him to death. I wasn't even 14 when I did that. The other guy was a few years ago. His name was John and I met him in prison. He was a friend of James's and threatened to kill Bella when he got out which was in a few days. I beat him until he was about to pass out and then stabbed him with a shank I had made from some tape and a broken piece of glass.

The only two men I had killed were because of their threats towards my girls. If Tom would have let me get to Charlotte, he'd still be alive. And John… I'd have killed him anyway as a warning to James. He seemed to get the message because Bella is here in my arms, safe and unharmed. "I don't know, Bella." She leaned forward and kissed me deeply, making a familiar fire spread throughout my body. I kissed her back and she mumbled against my lips, "Please?" I kept kissing her, misunderstanding her plea. "Please Edward?" I kissed her again and she pulled away, kissing my chin. "Please?" My brain fogged up and I was waiting for any rational thought to clear my mind. "Edward." She kissed up my jaw and then gave me a lingering kiss on my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, "W-what?" She giggled into my ear and I smiled, loving the sound of her happiness. "Edward?" I let her kiss down my neck and I forced out a, "Yeah?" She kissed my chest, "Yes?" I nodded, "Yeah." She pulled away and kissed me chastely on the lips, "So, yes?" I was puzzled and nodded before my mind cleared up.

"Did you just…?" She smirked at me and said, "It doesn't feel nice to be tricked does it?" I put my head in my hands and said, "No, Bella. No." She got mad and hit my shoulder. "It kind of sucks for you doesn't it? I am a grown woman and I waited for you. I could have easily got up and left. I didn't have to come. I don't have to be here right now. Why am I here? Because I love you. And you'd think I could at least get my boyfriend's PERMISSION in joining his gang." She grimaced and put a lot of emphasis on the word permission. She put distance between us and said, "Either way, I don't need your support. Emmett and Alice want me, so automatically I am part of this gang whether you like it or not." I sighed again, upset that I got her angry and I was angry that I was upset.

"Bella. I don't want you to be in danger. I love you too much." She sighed and scooted closer to me, hugging my arm and putting her head on my shoulder, "I love you too. But, you did say that I could be a part of your gang." "When?" "When I first met your gang at school." I stayed quiet and fought back a smile when she pouted at me. She poked my side and pouted some more. I ignored her and stared at Alice who was beaming. Bella began poking me a lot more and I looked over to tell her to cut it out, but she was pouting again. I licked my lips and smirked, "You're going to kill me, Bella. I swear, one of these days, you will be the death of me." She squealed Alice style and hugged me around my shoulders. I stayed with my elbows on my knees, but smiled at her.

I normally hate it when people hang on me, especially girls. I have always hated it. I never minded Charlotte doing it, and I will never get tired of Bella doing it. She could hang on as long as she wants because I was going to do things differently this time. I wasn't going to let her go. Bella will not end up like Charlotte. And if for some reason I fail again, I will be more than happy to take my life just to be with my love again. I leaned in and kissed her lips carefully, happy that Bella was hanging on to me. She made me feel like I had a reason not to go after Charlotte. I may still love Charlotte, but Bella will always be my girl and no matter what happens, I won't ever let her go without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Review and tell me your fave part(:<strong>

**And sorry for delaying the action, but I kind of have to build up to it.. wow.. talk about poor grammar. "Kind of have to." Haha anyway, thank you to all of my readers. I really love how you take the time to read my story and a special thank you to all of the people who review. Reveiws convince me to conitnue writing this story because I know if you like it or not. So, again, thank you(:**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Girl in the Alley

Bella POV

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around me and his head resting in the crook of my neck. I yawned and carefully disentangled myself from him, going to the bathroom. I quietly walked to the kitchen, which wasn't a problem for me, considering I had a lot of training for sneaking around undetected. I got a glass of water and sipped it, thinking about what woke me up. I am a light sleeper, but I was completely safe and content in Edward's arms. _How did I wake up? _I took another sip and heard a door opening. I stayed where I was, my breath held. I looked around memorizing any routes I would need to escape and what I could use as a weapon if I needed to defend myself. I didn't hear anything, but I felt extremely uncomfortable. I yawned again and took a final drink of my water, before going back to Edward's room.

I silently went up the stairs and for some reason, looked ahead of me. I don't know why. It's not like a wall is going to come out of nowhere and throw me down the stairs. I paused, processing what was in front of me. Jacob Black was choking my sister. Her blood was all over him and he was enjoying her pain. He took out a knife and carved his initials into her skin, letting her bleed out. He dropped her and stalked towards me with an even bigger knife. He raised it to me and stabbed me in the stomach. I groaned and dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach. I started bleeding more and more. Soon, there was a huge puddle of blood around me and I got up, trying to run down the stairs. I tripped and fell in the puddle. Except the puddle became an ocean and I clawed my way to the surface, in desperate need for oxygen.

I took in a huge gulp, but blood soon poured down my throat when a hand gripped my ankle and pulled me down. I kicked and swung, trying to get to the surface. I licked my lips out of habit and tasted the blood. And it made me gag. I slid my hand to my stomach, to find it completely unscathed. The blood wasn't mine. It was pitch black, with an unusual tint of red and I gagged again, noticing I was opening my eyes underwater. Well, the water was blood. I looked down at the hand clutching my ankle and screamed when I saw Angela's hand. She was staring up at me, blood all over her clothes and her shirt was off, revealing her cut up and battered body. "Help me, Bella." I screamed and tore through the thick, repulsive liquid, trying to get out. I shut my eyes and felt a huge breeze hit me, so I gulped as much air as my lungs could possibly hold. My throat was parched and I looked down, sighing in relief when I saw the blood was no longer blood. It was water. I was in the ocean. I tried to clear my throat, but I couldn't. I longingly looked to the water and grimaced as I thought about drinking it. _Fish pee in that water. _I swallowed uncomfortably and stared at the water for a few minutes, getting thirstier with every breath I took.

I put my lips to the cool water and drank greedily, enjoying the pure and wonderful taste as it smoothly went down my throat. I felt the water get hotter, thicker, and beautifully tainted as I kept drinking, but it was the best taste in the world. I felt someone pushing me away, but I couldn't help it. I growled and drank as if I was going to die if I took too long. I ran out of the delicious liquid and licked my lips. I pulled back, opening my eyes and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Angela was lying lifeless in my lap, her blood all over my shirt and the sick part was that I didn't even care. I got up and walked into a dark alley, following the cries and whimpering of a little girl. I looked closely and picked up my pace when I saw a little version of me. I stopped, wanting to scoop her up and hold her close to me. She stared at me with big brown eyes and I saw her sniffle. She got up and hugged my thigh, hiding behind my leg. And I let her because I knew I would die for this little girl. "What's your name?" She peered up at me, shyly and I could see a hint of nervousness, "Renesmee. They want to kill me."

* * *

><p>I gasped and jumped up, a little confused. It took me a few seconds to feel Edward beside me, his hand still curved around my thigh. I closed my eyes, holding my head in my hands. It was just a dream. <em>Just a dream. <em>I was covered in sweat and I was panting heavily, as if I was running. I had to pee, so I carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I was full of adrenaline and I needed to get rid of some of it. They only way I could think of was running. It may not make sense to people, but I love to go for runs when I'm stressed out or overwhelmed with adrenaline. I got dressed and left, leaving a note on the bed in case Edward woke up panicked. It was 3:40 in the morning when I pulled into Wal-mart. I bought a running outfit and some running shoes, along with a backpack and a few water bottles. I decided to buy a new outfit at the last minute; Alice was most likely going to tackle me when she sees this. Good thing I know how to cut the shirt and make it fashionable. I sweet talked the cashier into letting me change in the dressing room, which was pretty effortless. I changed within 2 minutes and had my hair in a high ponytail, everything already packed in my back pack. I stepped out and thanked him, leaving quickly.

I broke into a jog on the way out and ran past my bike, heading for the park I had seen a few miles away. I reached it within 15 minutes, trying to run slowly. I circled the park and glanced to my right and to my left, feeling like someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and put the volume up on my iPod. I started hitting the beat with my running and I noticed it start to get light out, so I stopped running, feeling a lot better. I checked my iPod and smiled when it said it was 6:00 in the morning. Perfect. Edward will still be sleeping by the time I get home. I mean the Cullen house. The word home and Edward in the same sentence made my stomach flutter.

I jogged down the block to get my bike and quickly noticed I was being followed. I picked up my pace and turned left, dashing into a backyard. I jumped the fence and caught a quick glance at my pursuer. She was about my height and had a walkie-talkie in one hand. Fail on her part. She already slowed herself down. I quickly ran to the next yard and the next and I saw her struggling to get over the fence about two houses down. I saw her jump over and I went right instead of straight. I kicked off the side of the house and then off the wall and silently hopped over the gate, landing in a crouch on my feet. I waited, listening. I heard her panting and then heard her struggle over the fence again. I heard her in the next house's yard and smiled, quickly running straight. I went back the way I had come and reached my bike a few minutes later. I scanned the parking lot and decided there were too many cameras. I went inside the Wal-mart and the same cashier was there, watching me intently.

I hopped onto the counter and leaned forward, staring at him from under my eyelashes. I batted my eyelashes playfully and held my breath, steadying it easily. "Remember me?" He swallowed and nodded, his eyes unfocused. "Can I use the dressing room again?" He broke out of his trance, "I don't know. I got in trouble earlier because of you." I put my hand to my chest and pulled back, "I did?" I leaned forward again, aware of the 3 people in suits approaching the entrance. Lucky for me, a little kid ran up to them screaming, "The Men in Black!" They tried to go unnoticed, but failed because of the kid. _20 seconds, Bella._ I continued leaning and grabbed the man's tie, "Aww, I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you?" I bit my lip and pulled on his tie so our lips were a few inches away. He nodded and I jumped over the counter and pushed him back into a dressing room. I sat him on the bench and squeezed his shoulder, making him pass out.

I quickly got dressed and tensed as I heard the familiar sound of guns being loaded. A deep voice rang in my ears, "She ran in here. If you were trying to run, where would you go?" A woman answered, "Maybe she was looking for an outfit to change into. I'll go left and you go right." I heard them disperse and I quickly stepped outside of the cubicle.

I walked by and a kid of about 17 walked by me with a group of his friends and I felt a pair of eyes watch me suspiciously. I went up to the kid and hugged him. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled approvingly at him. He stared at my lips and I leaned forward. Just as I was about to kiss him, I moved my head so he kissed my cheek. I squealed loudly, "Gotcha, baby." I felt my hair get in my face and he brushed it over my ear. I stared into his eyes and looked down at my helmet, using the plastic as a mirror. I smiled when I seen them looking the opposite direction. I pulled out of his grasp and got a firm grip on his chin, so he wouldn't move. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you." I walked away, leaving him with a huge smile on his face and his friends clapping his back.

I shoved my helmet on and slipped outside undetected. I got to my bike and slowly got on it, starting it up. I pulled out and stopped at the entrance of Wal-mart, blowing the kid from earlier a kiss. I took off to the Cullen house and decided to take a detour in case I was still being watched. I went down an alley and saw a small figure in the distance. She was running towards me, a silver van behind her. I increased my speed and turned to the side, my tires loudly screeching on the street. I stopped beside a little girl and watched her cower back in fear at the sight of me. I took off my helmet and stared at her, immediately noticing her big brown eyes and curly brown hair. She looked about 6 and was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a gray sweater. She was staring behind me and I glanced back. Crap, how'd they find me?

I looked back to her and her voice was thick with tears and panicked, "Please help me. They want to kill me." _You got 20 seconds to get her out of there. _I held out my helmet and picked her up, carefully putting her in my lap, facing me. I motioned to me and she did as she was told, wrapping her arms and legs around my stomach. I let go of the clutch and tilted my bike to the side, tires screeching as I pulled my foot up and raced away. I looked ahead and in the rearview mirror. I went through a mental check list that always helps me escape situations like these. _30 seconds ahead. You can outrun a cop. Don't scare or drop the kid. Don't die._

I went faster and saw the van get a little smaller in the distance. I was in the fourth lane on the freeway now and they were in the carpool lane, trying to catch up. There was practically any traffic, so I could do this. I saw the exit I could take to head back to the Cullen house and swerved my bike backwards, giving the van my finger. They saw me and I saw the girl glare while I smiled and turned back around, leaning to the side so I could make it out. I raced down the different streets and my grip on the handlebars tightened when we passed Charlie's house. I went faster and went through the hidden streets I had memorized when I was 16. 20 minutes later, I pulled into the Cullen driveway and helped the little girl off.

I held my hand out to her and she took it, beaming brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back and led her into the house. I saw it was about 8 in the morning and I quickly analyzed what I had done. Surely, it didn't take that long. I added everything up and I felt the little girl cling to my thigh. I looked down and understood where my time had gone. I had to circle around Forks three times to lose the van. Edward, Emmett, and Alice were in the living room eating cereal and watching SpongeBob. They all looked up to see me and their relief was quickly replaced with curiosity.

I felt her stomach growl against my leg and saw her looking at me. I smiled and lightly brushed her hair with my fingers. "What's your name?" She hid behind my leg, still clutching my thigh as she shyly said, "Renesmee."

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(:<strong>

**Sorry, I know I'm not answering quesitons and I'm only making more of them, but I will answer all of the questions. I promise. I hope you liked it(:**

**And to Lexi:**

**I'm sorry about Bella being all tough, but she needs to be tough after everything she's been through. And old Bella is still there, Edward brings her out, so not to worry, there will be times where she relies on Edward to take care of her. Thank you for reviewing(:**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I am extremely greatful to everyone because they tell me their thoughts nicely and that means the world to me. Hope you guys like my story(:**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Charlotte

Bella POV

I clung to Edward as he pulled into the parking lot on campus at Dartmouth. It's been about a week since I was I had brought Renesmee to meet the Cullens. We had fed Renesmee some cereal and then she called a number. She had me take her to a nearby park and a woman ran straight to her, crying the entire time. She let go and hugged me tightly as well, thanking me profusely. She said that they were part of the witness protection program and Renesmee got scared of the people who took her from her father to be with her mother.

I smiled and kissed Renesmee's cheek before they left. I went back to Edward and he decided to go to Dartmouth with me. I have no idea how he got in. It was currently 10:00 in the morning and we had to go to class together. He was taking biology because I was. I was undecided and he didn't really care; He just wanted to be with me. Esme was a little sad at his leaving but let him come with me anyway. He would be staying with me at my apartment. I got off and pulled him along the hallways, ignoring the envious looks all the girls gave me. We got to the science building and chose our seats in the back of the class. This class barely started today so we will most likely just work on introductions. What a weird class. It's like the middle of the semester and we are barely starting.

But, honestly who cares? I got my hot boyfriend with me, willing to do anything to protect me. I love how overprotective he is. When I met Mike, I told Edward to beat him up because I loved how it felt to be defended and to be loved. I smiled at Edward and he smirked, trying to keep up his tough guy persona. He was wearing a black T-shirt that clung to his chest, showing his muscles nicely and some baggy jeans with Nikes. He had his hand on my hip and was glaring at anyone who looked at me for longer than a few seconds. I was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a matching faded gray skirt. I had on black wedges, which made me taller, but I was still shorter than Edward. I was only 5'8 in them, while Edward was still his 6 foot and 2 inches.

People started filing in and then the teacher came in, locking the door. He looked really familiar. He had black eyes and brown hair that looked black. I shrugged it off and we began introductions. We had to stand up in the front of the class and introduce ourselves. A girl named Katie went up, "Hi. I'm Katie. I'm 23 and I am undecided. I love coffee and cake." She let me borrow her notes one time. I smiled. She was nice to me my first day of college. She was a little chunky and when she mentioned sweets as her weakness someone said, "Well, we can see that." The girl had black hair that was in a perm and she laughed along with her friends, making Katie go red and look like she was about to cry. She sat down and Miss. Perm decided she'd go next. Not a chance. I got up and walked to the front as she began. "Hi. I'm Ashley. And like I'm single, in case you were like wondering." She looked pointedly at Edward and I stepped in front of her, "Hi, I'm Bella. I don't like curls and I don't like fake people who like to mess with my friends."

Edward smirked at me and I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I looked down at her, "Oh you're excused. And by that I mean leave." She stood her ground and I cocked my hip, staring her down. She seemed to get the message, so she sat down. I leaned against the counter and listed random things about myself. I finished off by saying, "Any questions?" All of the guys raised their hands and I picked on one in the front, "Hey baby, you single?" I heard Edward shift in his chair and I laughed, "Nope." popping the p. I picked on the curly girl, "You ever have your boyfriend stolen from you?" I shook my head, "No one's been dumb enough to try." I pointed to the teacher and he said, "Have we met before?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded and he said, "You're right. I'm sure I would have remembered your pretty face." I held back my blush and picked on Edward, smiling, "Yes?" He smirked back and asked, "How tall are you without your heels?" I laughed, "I'm 5'4." I raised my eyebrows and he laughed, "You're short." I muttered, "Tree." He read my lips and stopped laughing, making me laugh.

Katie asked a question that left me speechless. "You're dating Edward, right?" I nodded and she said, "How'd you two meet?" Memories of that night flashed through my head and I slumped against the counter, my eyes going unfocused. I stared at the wall, not really seeing it.

_Ever since we lost Angela, my parents don't pay any attention to me. And when they do, they compare me to Angela. I was fed up with that. I opened the window and jumped out running into the woods. I wasn't crying. I kept back everything because I wasn't weak. I wasn't. I ran and ended up at a park. I pulled my knees up to my chest and shivered from the cold. I closed my eyes and woke up in the pitch black darkness, shivering like crazy. I rubbed my arms and walked to the nearest light I could see which was about a mile away from my bench. Why do I care? It's not like I want to go home anyway. I made it to a liquor store a while later and decided I could walk home and clear my head. I don't want Charlie giving me a lecture on how Angela would never run away like I did. Angela was too smart for that. _

_I passed the store and then an alley. I turned to go down it, but then changed my mind. I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth and pull me into the darkness. I bit on his hand and tried to pull away. I was thrown back into a dumpster and I heard a pathetic noise come from my mouth. You're not weak. You're not weak. I sobbed and held everything back, wanting to scream. What's the point no one hears me on a regular day. Would they really hear me now? Nope. I tried to get away from him and he pinned me down to the floor. He liked that I was fighting him off. I went limp and relaxed into the ground as he kissed my neck and told me how beautiful I was. I didn't pay attention to anything. I stayed put. I didn't move and I didn't think. I focused on what was happening when I felt him be torn away from me. I saw a boy with bronze colored hair fighting him. I brought my knees up to my chest and watched, admiring the way he was sticking up for me. My heart skipped a beat and then I felt it break when he was passed out on the floor. The man came back and reached for my pants, breaking my zipper. I tried to scream but he muffled it and I gave up._

_He was again torn from me and I scooted back against a wall, watching the boy fight for me. After he won, he turned to me and approached me slowly. He reached his arms out for me and I sighed, nodding. He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to his house where he held me while I slept to keep the nightmares away._

Edward called my name and I snapped out of my thoughts, shaking my head and pinching the bridge of my nose. He came up next, so I wouldn't have to answer that question. Katie stared at me and mouthed "I'm sorry." I nodded and focused on Edward. He was standing straight, a blank expression on his face. "I'm Edward. Don't call me anything else. I won't respond. I like motorcycles, wrestling, baseball, running, and driving fast." He smirked at me and I felt my heartbeat falter. I stared at him lovingly and smiled. Miss Perm raised her hand and he nodded to her. "You're hot." I felt a pang of jealousy and I could tell he was fighting off a smirk, "That's not a question." I let out a sigh of relief. "No. But, it is an introduction. Want to go out tonight? Pick me up at 7 sharp." He just shook his head and said, "Don't wait up." I laughed and he picked some guy who looked like he was trying to be tough, "You're girl is hot." His jaw tensed I saw his muscles flex, making my heart flutter.

He's so cute when he gets all territorial. "That's not a question." He said it through gritted teeth and refused to break eye contact with him. He had introduced himself as Jason. "I like her body." "That's not a question, either." He stared him down and Jason stared back, making me worry. I shifted in my seat as they continued, "I want her. You're trying to seem tough, how do I know you're not fake?" Edward took a step towards him, "Try and get her, see what happens." The professor changed the subject, "Edward. Do you have any siblings?" He nodded and started to talk about Alice and Emmett. The professor nodded, "And how did you meet Isabella?" He huffed and said, "That is none of your business." The professor said, "Easy on the attitude. I can report you to the Dean." Edward chuckled, his hand going into his pocket, "You honestly think I care? And either way, they would never expel me."

I sighed and went to Edward and grabbed his hand. I had my stuff and we walked towards the door, "Bella you don't have to leave, just Eddie." Edward tightened his grip on my fingers and I got on my tippy toes in my heels and kissed him passionately. I pulled away minutes later and said, "His name is Edward and I am Isabella." We left and went back to my apartment. I sat on the couch and snuggled into Edward's side. "You're hot when you're jealous, Edward." He was rubbing my arm with his hand and I felt him smile. "I thought you'd be mad." I continued to lie on him while I said, "Why?" He shrugged, "You told me you aren't weak. And that you can take care of yourself." I stayed quiet and mumbled, "I like it when you get territorial. It makes me feel loved." I turned my head and kissed his chest. "You are loved, Bella." I smiled and he asked me to get up, so I groaned and did as he asked.

He sat up and put his feet on my coffee table, "Do you mind?" I laughed, "No." I settled back into him and he asked, "Would you ever get a tattoo?" I thought for a second before answering, "Yup. I've always wanted one. But it has to be pretty and I'd want it on my lower back. It has to be some sort of design that I will never get tired of looking at." He nodded, "I know how that feels." I smiled and looked at him, "Would you ever get a tattoo?" He nodded and I thought out loud, "It'd hurt though." "It's not too bad." I blinked, "Edward, are you inked?" He smiled and nodded. "Where? Can I see?" He chuckled and got up, taking his shirt off. He sat back down on the opposite side of me and I noticed a design from the top of his left shoulder, half way down his arm. I sat up, crossing my legs and followed the thick lines down the side of his back. His shoulder was mostly covered in ink and then the lines got more spaced out and intertwined with each other. As it went down his arm, the lines got skinny and they were more tangled up. It was nice.

I started skimming my fingers over it and said, "Why this?" he smiled, "People call them tribal tattoos. This one is an original. Instead of having necklaces or wristbands, I got my gang to get tatted with this. This is how people recognize us. I smiled and said, "It's really nice." He shrugged, "It's alright. It's not my favorite." My eyes widened, "You have more?" He gave me his breath taking crooked smile and pulled me into his lap. I looked down at his right arm and I felt my heart beat stutter. He had my name written below his right shoulder in beautiful cursive writing. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I smiled widely. I leaned in and kissed him with everything I had. I didn't pull away for breath and neither did he. I felt an electric shock go through my body and I loved it. The thrills and tingles only increased when he deepened the kiss. He pulled away when my stomach growled.

I pouted and he laughed, pulling me outside. We ended up at an Italian restaurant and I ordered the mushroom ravioli while my love simply got a coke. He took a drink of his coke before he said, "Ask Bella. You know I can't deny you anything." How'd he know I wanted to ask something? "Bella as stalkerish as this sounds, I stare at you a lot. I know when you want to ask me something. Now, spit it out." I didn't meet his eyes, "Why didn't you get Charlotte's name?" He answered back right away, not pausing like I had expected him to, "Well, you are the love of my life now and you always will be. Charlotte is the past." I stared at him, wanting to ask about her, but not wanting to push him. He gave me a small smile and I ate while he spoke, "Charlotte was my best friend. She lived down the street from me and we played together all the time. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes, almost as pretty as yours. She was 11. I was 12. We were inseparable and she was actually my first kiss. She ended up going on a date with an older kid named James. Yes, that James. I tried to convince her otherwise because I was in love with her. Well, I thought I was in love with her.

"It didn't end well and she snuck into my room at about 3 in the morning, crying. She said she was scared because James was trying to force her into doing things with him. I held her while she cried herself to sleep and swore that I'd kill James. In the morning, I went to James's house to find it empty. He had moved. I remember getting so angry and violent that I sort of scared Charlotte. She really liked James and didn't like the thought of me killing him with a brick. She disappeared a few days later. I went looking for her, but I couldn't see anything because it was really dark. I'd been looking for hours, after the search party had retired for the night. I ended up in the woods and in a random place. It was hidden and I had to climb through several trees before I found it. I heard a girl crying and recognized it as Charlotte's. She was being held down and an older man was raping her. He had a mask on, but his eyes weren't covered. I got so furious when I saw her blood all over him and I could see his eyes shining with excitement. I launched myself at him, but a few kids my age got in my way. I fought them all off, and just as I was about to get to Charlotte, a kid tackled me. He somehow tied me down and I had to watch as the man raped her repeatedly and I passed out by the smell of all of her blood. I told her I loved her and she whispered it back.

"I woke up to a dog licking my face. Everyone was gone, but there was blood on a bundle of clothes and blankets in the middle of the clearing. The detectives soon closed the case and pronounced Charlotte as dead because there was too much blood loss. They found a body that fit her physical appearance, but it was so tore up that they couldn't exactly prove it was Charlotte. They assumed it was her because everything else fit her description. Everything but the unidentifiable face." His face was blank and I felt sorry that I had asked him to relive that. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Don't say you're sorry. I hate it when people do that." I nodded and held his hand, "You okay?" He smiled and I wiped away a few of his tears. "Thank you for listening. I have kept all of that in for years. I actually feel a little better."

I once again saw Edward's vulnerability. He only shows it to me sometimes. According to Alice, he never does that. I kissed him again and he took me home. I quickly got changed for bed and rolled my eyes when Edward was already asleep on the couch. I picked up my comforter and a few pillows, dragging them to him. Honestly, when will this boy ever learn? I will always end up sleeping next to him. I poked his side repeatedly like I had before. "Scoot over." He scooted over and I got comfortable. "Bella." He mumbled into my hair. "Yes?" "I love you. I love Charlotte too, but I love you more. I was emotionally dead when she died, but I lived through it. If you died, I'd kill myself without a second thought because I love you so much more than I did her. That's why I got the tat. Because I love you." I got closer to him and fell into a relaxing sleep, dreaming of Renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Okay so I know I have a habit of switching from idea to idea, but I promise it will all make sense in the end. And just so you know, Edward didn't tell Bella the entire story, he held back. (:**

**And to Lexi:**

**Bella is going to be like that throughout the story. Her bad side will mix with her old self(:**

**Thank you for telling me what was on your mind(:**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Surprise

Edward POV

I woke up with Bella in my arms and I played with one of her deep brown strands of hair, admiring how soft and silky it was as it slipped through my fingers. I brushed my lips along her forehead, quietly chuckling at the beautiful girl draped across my chest. I love how she comes to lay with me. I always go sleep elsewhere to be gentlemanly, but I always wake up with her leg hitched over mine and her head on my chest. I never seem to remember when she wakes me up to ask me to hold her. I remember each morning I wake up with her. I remember when I woke up one time in the middle of the night and she was on the other side of the bed. I fell back asleep and when I woke up in the morning, I was all over her. I was holding her tightly against my chest and my face was on resting on the side of her head. Her head was in the crook of my neck and her leg was hitched over my hip. I couldn't help but smile at the memory as I tied a strand of her hair in a knot and watched it unknot itself. Her window allowed some sun in the room and its rays made her hair look lighter and softer to touch, which tempted me even more.

I twisted the strand around my finger and pulled down, watching it lightly bounce and fall straight down. "Edward." she sighed, her eyes closed and she had a calm look on her face. She was breathing slowly and I brushed her hair over her shoulder. I could see her pulse throbbing slowly in her neck and I wanted to kiss it. I watched it move and waited for my love to open her eyes. The need to run my lips along her neck was getting unbearable. I ran a finger slowly down her throat and over her pulse. I've never been this close to notice a pulse before. I didn't know you could see it. "Edward." she whispered my name again and my heartbeat accelerated. I knew she could feel it and I didn't care because I know Bella would never think of me as weak. I love how she isn't weak, but wants me to protect her. It shows how Bella needs someone like that, someone like me. I knew I could be hers. I kissed her shoulder softly and closed my eyes, focusing on her heartbeat to help me fall back asleep.

Something was tickling my forehead and I liked it. I kept my eyes closed and I heard Bella talk lowly, "I love you so much. I wish I could tell you I need you to protect me, but then I sound like a girl. But, the truth is I need you. You're my protection. You have always saved me and you still save me today." What does she mean by that? "I mean, I'm still a klutz at times and you're always there to catch me. And you don't tease me like Emmett does. You think it's cute and whenever you catch me from falling, you get this little smile on your face that you think I don't notice. And the look in your eyes is so sweet. You look at me like you're happy I tripped so you have a reason to touch me. I wish I could tell you this. I wish I could tell you more, but if I ever lost you, I wouldn't want you to know how much it hurt." She played with my hair and I wasn't sure if I should tell her I was awake or not, so I just stayed there, enjoying her touch. She sighed, still running her fingers through my hair, "How much did you hear, Edward?" I mumbled into her shoulder, "All of it." I planted a kiss there and kissed her lips, forgetting about morning breath.

She kissed me back hesitantly and I said, "I feel the same way you know. I don't want to get too close to you because I feel like I might lose you, but at the same time, I can't possibly stay away." She kissed me and I lost myself in her soft, plump lips for a few minutes, my mind going completely blank. My pulse quickened and she pulled away too quickly. She sat up, so I followed her and gave her a big hug. She laughed and pushed me away, "Edward! I'm not used to having another body next to me all night. I'm all sweaty and icky." I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You don't smell, you know. Your scent is a little stronger and a little different, but your smell is still intoxicating to me." She blushed and hit me with her pillow, "Stop it. You're making me blush!" I stroked her cheek, loving the color that her cheeks became. "Lovely." She blushed again and I felt a little embarrassed. She wasn't supposed to hear that. "Why not?" I stared at her and smiled timidly, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I mumbled, "You make me a little shy, sometimes. I'm scared to say what's on my mind when you're around, but it seems that I have a habit of saying it anyway." She smiled and grabbed my hand, cupping her cheek in it. I smiled and she smiled back, leaning into my hand. "I need to shower. And then we need to shop for you." I agreed and she disappeared into her bathroom. I folded up the blankets and started on breakfast, hoping she was hungry. I didn't know what she'd want, so I made pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, sausages, bacon, and hash browns. I made enough for two, hoping we could go running later. That's another reason why I love Bella. She is fit and willing to work out with me, not caring about the sweat. I smiled and put all of the food onto a tray and put a single rose inside a vase on the tray, carrying it to her room. "Bella?" She opened the door and smiled brightly when she seen me. "You shouldn't have." "I wanted to." "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm so used to taking care of myself."

And I knew she was telling the truth. Just to see her so happy because of something I did, made me more than happy. I'd do whatever she wanted me to just to see her pretty smile. "Well, from now on, prepare to be spoiled by your boyfriend." She grabbed the tray and sat on the floor. I copied her actions, "Why are we on the floor?" She took a piece of waffle in her mouth and closed her eyes, chewing carefully. I watched her swallow and reach for some orange juice, "I like the floor." I laughed and she pointed to the pancakes. "You like pancakes?" I shook my head and she looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You don't like them either." She ate some more waffles and bit into a piece of bacon. I opened my mouth and she fed me. She tried to pull it back as I bit, but I pulled back and ate the whole piece in a few bites. "If you know I don't like them, why did you make them?" She wanted me to say it. I smiled and played with a strand of her stringy almost black, wet hair.

"You hate pancakes. They make you want to vomit sometimes because you ate too many as a kid. But, sometimes, you crave them because you are a weirdo." She laughed and reached her fork out to me, which I opened my mouth to, not really caring what she gave me. I grimaced as I tasted pancake on my tongue, but ate it anyway. I swallowed and opened my mouth for her again, closing my eyes in sweet bliss when I tasted French toast. She laughed and kept feeding me, "If I fed you pancake once, why would you trust me a second time?" I finished swallowing the hash brown before I spoke, "Same thing as the raisins. I'll do anything for you. If you want me to eat something I hate because you are bored, I'll do it without a second thought."

I gave her an uneven smile and it grew when she looked a little unfocused for a second, "I love you." I brought her hand to my lips, kissed it and took the last forkful of waffle left in my mouth. Her jaw dropped and she hit me on the arm, hard for a girl, but I didn't mind. I chuckled as I finished it and she pouted at me. "I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss and I noticed she was focusing on something else. I kissed her and I felt a flame inside start, growing into a huge fire as the kiss deepened. She pulled away and I tried to get a hold on myself because she didn't want to kiss me at the moment. That's why she pulled away. I opened my eyes and my jaw fell open at the scene in front of me.

"No, Bella! NO!" I quickly reached out, but it was already in her mouth. Her cheeks were full of all the French toast I had made. She was shaking and her eyes were tearing. She had to chew to breathe and she had to breathe to laugh. She was too stubborn and was laughing without breathing or chewing. Her jaw slowly moved up and down and I couldn't help the ache I had inside. I gripped my chest and fell to the floor, groaning. "Not the French toast! Why! WHY!" I opened my arms out to the ceiling and stared at it. I heard her suck in a huge breath of air and prepared her to start laughing, but she just blinked. I blinked back and she shrugged, "What, I had to breathe." I laughed and she pushed the tray away, holding her stomach. "I'm so fat, but I can't care at the moment because I ate all of your food." She stuck her tongue out at me and I agreed with her, "Yeah, you are fat. It's just invisible and I can't seem to grab any of it."

I went to her and grabbed the air around her stomach, "Look at that. Gross." She smiled, "I lahh you." "Lahh? I'm pretty sure that isn't a word, my love." She grinned and hiccupped. "I was hiccupping. I meant love." I gave her a quick kiss and picked up the mess, taking it to the kitchen. She followed me and her whole body shook as she smiled at me. She looked kind of spastic and crazy. I bit back my lap and she smiled wider, trying not to laugh. Her shoulders randomly shook and her body went up and she let out a loud laugh, making me laugh with her. "What's wrong with me?" I shrugged, "No idea. Come on." I pulled her along out of the apartment and she let me.

We walked around for a few blocks until we ended up at a block covered with stores. She picked out all of my clothes and I bought all the ones she wanted me to buy. Why? Because she picked all the nice clothes that made me look tough. And she seemed to like it when I wore tight shirts that showed my muscles. Her two small hands wouldn't even fit over my forearm, which made me laugh. We walked by and I saw a jewelry store across the street. I could tell she wanted to go to a store over there, and I dragged her across the street, in between cars. I heard someone honk at her and I pulled her behind me and glared at the guy in the car, daring him to do it again so I could beat the crap out of him. He flinched back and I quickly walked to the store. I glanced inside the jewelry store when she wasn't looking and saw a necklace that caught my eye. I tore my eyes away from it just as she looked at me. She seemed excited and her eyes had a sparkle in them that made me want to give her the world. "Where is it?" She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "You want something. Where is it?"

She looked a little nervous and shy, but the sparkle was still there. I quickly saw the opportunity. I could go in and buy her the necklace before she got back out. "Or, I could give you the money." I got $200 from my wallet, folded it up and quickly put into her hand. "Just tell me where so I don't worry." She seemed hesitant again so I said, "Will I be able to hear you if you scream?" She nodded quickly and said, "I might be a while." "How long?" Please say a while; I want to go through that whole store to see if I could buy her anything else. It should take me about an hour, but what if I want to get anything engraved? "Umm… a few hours?"

I instantly felt bad, "Baby, why didn't you tell me you wanted to shop? I would've let you go hours ago." She kissed my cheek, "It's okay." I nodded and we both stayed put, staring at each other. I didn't want to go right away because she'd know where I was going. Maybe she wanted to go shopping for more personal things… that would explain why she won't move. She was blushing and her eyes showed her longing. I kissed her lips quickly, "Yell if you're in trouble. I won't be too far and you can always call my cell." She nodded and kissed me one last time before I opened the door to a random painting store. I saw her disappear and waited for a few minutes before sticking my head out of the door.

I quickly walked to the store and ducked inside, hoping she hadn't seen me. I started at the front, ignoring the teenager working at the cashier. The security was following me, so I took out my wallet and checked how much money I had, showing that I had enough to buy something. I'm not going to steal, man. I have too much money I don't need. I saw various rings and decided against it. Bella seems a little scared of commitment. I don't blame her. I scanned over the rings and came across the bracelets. There were some that were up to $8,000. I had enough. I could write a check, but why would I do that. I might as well carry it. I always carry a few thousand dollars. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I noticed it had already been 20 minutes and I was only on the second display. I guess because my thoughts kept going to Bella. I kept imagining these things on her and none of them fit.

I went to the next display and saw some more bracelets and a few more engagement rings. I didn't need them, but I imagined each one on Bella just in case. I didn't see any I liked and the teenager came up to me, "Can I help you?" I shook my head, still looking at the display. "No, thank you. I already know I'm going to buy the necklace in the window, but I think I want to buy more, so give me a while." She smiled and stepped closer to me, "Just tell me if you need _any _help." I grimaced at the tone she was using and kept looking.

I finally came across the necklace I wanted to buy and pulled the money out of my wallet, the girl came to my side in an instant. I noticed the security come closer as a threat, but I just smirked. As if they could hold me back. She pointed to the necklace and I nodded, pulling the money out. I put it on the counter and she asked, "You carry $200 on you?" I held out my wallet and showed her, making her jaw drop and her eyes to get wide. "What if you get robbed?" I couldn't hold back my laugh, "You honestly think someone's gonna take my wallet?" She blushed and looked down, "I guess not." She handed me the necklace before she put it in the box and I held it out, making sure it'd fit my Bella. It was a key about 3 inches long. At the top of the key was a heart shaped locket. It was sterling silver and I thought it was perfect for her. I ran through different fonts in my head and decided to have it engraved. "Can I have it engraved? I want Bella written in the middle of the heart."

She nodded and motioned for me to come to the back. She pointed to a chair and took the locket to the machine. I pulled out the picture in my wallet that Alice had given me when I got home from jail. She gave me two, just in case. Now I know what she meant. I handed the picture out to her and she grimaced slightly, "Your girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded. She stayed quiet and began engraving. I checked the time. It's been about an hour and a half. The engraving should take about 45 minutes because I made her add a few swirls and designs, to make the locket original.

I texted Bella.

_You almost done? I miss you. _

I pushed send and put my phone down, feeling it vibrate a few seconds later,

_Another hour? I miss you, too._

I smiled and typed, loving how she was asking. She is so selfless.

_No problem. I'll see you then. Just call me and I'll come get you._

She responded with a "Kayy." And I sat back, watching the girl carefully engrave the locket, thinking about what Bella was doing. She doesn't even like shopping, but hey, I needed this chance to really buy something for her. To show her how much I love her. Not really; to show her a fraction of how much I love her. I hope she doesn't get too mad. An hour later, the girl cut the picture out into a perfect sized heart and put it in the locket. Then, she continued engraving, making me stare at her curiously. Maybe she needed to add some finishing touches. 20 minutes later, she handed it out to me and I smiled, carefully opening the now beautiful locket.

The picture was on the right side of the locket. It was one of us together back when we were teenagers. We were in my back yard. We were laughing at something. I was sitting on the grass, leaning back on one hand and one of my legs were up, securing Bella as she leaned into my chest, lightly holding the arm I had around her shoulders. It was just below her neck and covering her chest. She wasn't comfortable with the shirt Alice made her wear and asked me to cover it, so I did. My bronze hair was messier than usual because Bella kept messing it up and then a huge breeze came out of nowhere. Her hair was slightly blowing from that same breeze. I was looking down at her with adoring eyes and she was looking at the camera, too happy to think about her picture being taken. It was the perfect picture.

I looked to the left of the locket and saw more engraving. _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb._

I smiled and looked at the teenager. I took her hand and kissed it, making her blush. "Why'd you write this?" She smiled back, "I could tell by the way you look at her that you love her. I also saw you two outside on my break. You two look perfect together." I smiled and thanked her again. I paid and gave her a $50 tip. I tried to give her $100, but she wouldn't let me. I smiled one last time and hid the bag in my pocket. I walked about 2 stores down and Bella was talking to some guy. I stayed put, deciding to give her some privacy, ignoring the jealousy I felt. I heard her say, "I have to go." I looked up and he had grabbed her wrist.

I waited and she pulled her hand away, "I need to go." She turned, but he grabbed her waist and spun her around. I clenched my jaw when she winced and I was at her side in less than 5 seconds. I counted. I gripped his arm and pulled him away from her violently, "Back off my girl." I growled and I could see how deadly my eyes looked from the reflection in his. He dropped his hand from her and backed away. I stepped closer and pushed him back. He kept walking backward with his hands up trying to block me. I pushed him again and he fell over a bench. A few people stopped to watch and I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she shook her head. "Don't." I couldn't deny her anything. I hesitated and she grabbed my hand. I let her lead me away. She was walking a little weirdly and I asked her if she was okay. She bit her lip and said, "I can't jump."

I kissed her forehead, "Sorry." She was on her period and I didn't want to make her cry by getting in a fight with some guy. I'm sure she wouldn't care. I'm honestly more worried about the locket. What if she thinks I'm saying she's weak by calling her a lamb? I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked back to the apartment. I helped her inside and we had lunch. Night came and I held her around her shoulders, not wanting to make her feel fat if she was bloated, or hurt her if she had cramps. We watched a movie and she fell asleep after we ate. I held her loosely, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. The next week was hectic. She had to run a lot of errands and I decided to help her by going grocery shopping and moving her furniture around. I woke up and smiled, waiting for Bella to get out of the shower. She should be off her period today and will hopefully let me near her.

She usually wants me all over her when she is on it, but for some reason, she doesn't want me to touch her. She said she had really bad cramps and didn't want me near her in case she stained or something. I really wouldn't have cared. I would have felt bad because she'd be embarrassed, but that's it. I still haven't given her the necklace, scared that she'd get angry with me. She got out of the shower and kissed my cheek before I walked in after she was done. I came out 10 minutes later and my eyes widened when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing tight blue Capri jeans. They folded just below her knees. They were a dark blue, fading in the middle of her thighs. They hugged her hips perfectly. She had on a tight gray tank top that was almost white. It was lace and showed off her hour glass shape and had a black strip along the scoop of the shirt. It looked like it barely covered her slim stomach and she topped it off with her black wedges. Her long mahogany colored hair was in waves that went down to the middle of her back. She had a little bit of make up on and her nails were black. She looked gorgeous.

She smiled at me and asked if I was ready. I just nodded and she motioned for me to go out first. I did so and went to the bike, starting it. She got on and we raced to school for biology class. GREAT. Note the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and let her get off first. She held her hand out to me and I took it, walking in front of her, trying to cover her. She just laughed and walked to the science building. We entered the class room and I noticed her shirt had ridden up, showing her stomach a little. I figured it was okay because she was sitting in the back with me.

Much to my annoyance, the teacher called Bella to the front of the room and I swear I saw a bit of black showing from underneath her shirt. I ignored it and watched as she stood there, smiling at me, teasingly. I hesitantly smiled back, wondering what was going on in her cute little head. "Bella, why don't you tell us why you have missed the last class." She lifted a shoulder and let it drop, "Why would I come?" I bit my lip, hiding my smile. "Don't you care about your education?" She shrugged again, "Why do you care? I'm paying the money, so if I flunk your class, that's my problem." I was called up again afterwards and I wanted to know what kind of professor does this. Since when do college professors care about your freaking personal life? "Edward, why don't you start by apologizing to Jason?" "Why? I'm not sorry." I crossed my arms and I heard that annoying girl with the perm squeal, "You have a tattoo?" I nodded and lifted my shirt, revealing Bella's name. The girl's face fell and I hid my smile.

"Whipped." Jason muttered and I smiled, "When you got a girl as hot as her, you'll do whatever she wants." I sat back down and we had to take a cumulative test saying what we know about biology. I Aced it. I know that for a fact. I sat back, not wanting to get up. Bella reached over and grabbed my test and got up. I smiled and she smirked when she slowly got up and didn't pull her shirt down. I straightened and growled when I saw her belly button. She took our tests to the professor and I saw his eyes trained on her lower back as she walked away, making me clench my teeth. She got her stuff and held her hand out to me. I followed her and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped for the second time today. She had a tattoo that matched the one on my left shoulder. Her tattoo was all along her lower back and it was black and had the thick swirls in a nice design that matched mine perfectly. It was two separate designs that latched onto each other in the middle, making the tribal tattoo a little for feminine. It was absolutely hot.

She turned around and gave me an innocent smile, "What?" I turned her around and bent her over, looking at the tattoo. We were in the doorway, but I had to say something now, "When?" She smiled, "Last week." I pulled my shirt over my head. I put my arm to her backside and stared at the two resembling tattoos. I went sideways and looked at my side, comparing it to hers. You could tell they were similar. I pulled her up and kissed her passionately, loving how my girl did this for me. Now everyone here knew she was mine and only mine. "Surprise." She murmured against my lips and I backed her out of the room, still kissing her. I followed the wall with my hand and leaned against it, still kissing her. I had a hold on her hips, so I wouldn't touch her sensitive skin at her waist. "I love you." I smiled and kissed her once more before telling her, "You are my life now."

* * *

><p><strong>okay, next chapter i promise the plot will start again(:<strong>

**Thoughts?(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own any Twilight characters):**

Chapter 26

Missing

Bella POV

It's been a few days since I showed Edward my tattoo. I had called and asked Alice, who sent me a picture of her tattoo to get an idea of what I would need to get to be considered a part of their gang. Edward's vibrant green eyes were always on me and he would randomly pull me in for a kiss or a hug. He even cooks dinner for me and cleans up after me and just takes care of me. I've never really had attention like this before, but I have to admit that I secretly love it. "Bella." I smiled and looked down at my lap, where his head was resting. "Yes?" He got up and smiled crookedly at me, taking my breath away. I didn't even notice the box he was extending to me, until he knelt in front of me. "Open it, Bella." I would normally hit him on his arm for buying me something, but I figured it was the least I could do since he didn't yell at me for getting a tattoo that said I was a gang member.

I pulled out a long silver chain and saw a heart shaped key slide along it until it dangled across from me. I stared at it and my heart swelled when I saw my name engraved in the middle of the heart surrounded by a design made of swirls. I pulled it closer, cupping it in my hand and letting the chain hang behind my hand. I stared at it, admiring the beautiful font it was written in and looked at Edward's arm. It was the same font. I continued to stare at it and noticed a small button on the right side of the heart, so I curiously pushed it. The heart snapped open, revealing a picture of us from when we were kids. I sighed, remembering the moment when the picture was taken. We were in his backyard, just spending time together like any other couple. I remember because I felt so loved and happy that someone was with me and looked at me the way he did.

I glanced to the left side of the locket and read the inscription, _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_

I swallowed and stared at it before looking at Edward. He was staring at me, apologies clear in his eyes. He looked a little sad and I could have sworn his eyes got a little watery, but I couldn't be sure because he looked down and quickly got up. He began pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair with frustration and I could see anger in his eyes and… hurt. He was hurt. He hid it well with the anger, but I could see it. I closed the locket and walked to him. I held out the locket to him and he sighed dejectedly, taking it from me. His eyes were glued to the floor and I waited until he snuck a look at me to turn my back to him and hold my hair up.

I felt his eyes on me and a few seconds later, I felt the cool silver chain slide down my neck and into my shirt. It was quiet enough for me to hear the necklace clasp around my neck. I slowly turned and he reached up and touched my cheek, "Why are you crying?" I touched my face and felt the wet trail run down my cheek. I gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and I leaned into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He called me a lamb, and that's exactly what I am. He is my protector. By him giving me this, I don't think he'd leave me, ever. He won't let me down. He never shows affection or his feelings to anyone other than me and I love that about him.

I slowly let go and we went to class. We walked slowly, so it took us about 20 minutes to get there instead of our usual 10. I grabbed Edward's hand and stepped closer, hugging his arm tightly while his hands were in his pockets. I normally love to be held, but I know he wants me to be affectionate with him; he always has. I know he doesn't say anything, but I could see it by the way he looked at me. He was just too sweet to say anything. I clung to his arm and we walked in comfortable silence, both of us smiling. He was wearing a dark green T-shirt that showed off his muscles and made his eyes stand out more. His hair was its natural messy self, looking lighter in the sunlight. Some strands looked blond while others looked dark brown, which made his bronze hair stand out more than it already does.

We walked into the class room and I smiled as a different teacher walked in, just like Professor whatever his name promised. I never thought of his name, I usually just call him Mister if I call him at all. I am usually more respectful, but I don't like the way he picks on Edward, so I call him Mister.

"Hello. I am Professor Wilson and I will be filling in for Peter. Something came up with his wife, so he has to miss the next few days." He began lecturing and then put in a movie for the last hour of class, shutting off the lights and closing the blinds. I became hyper aware of Edward right next to me and I shifted closer to him, not able to resist. He chuckled and put his hand on my thigh, showing he didn't mind me being closer. I twisted my arm around his and held his hand, watching the screen. I had no idea what was going on or why we were watching baby birds jump off a cliff. And I didn't care. I got bored and stared ahead, doodling different shapes into his arm with my finger. He seemed to like it because he scooted closer and I saw him give me his crooked smile. I focused on doodling and then the door opened, revealing Mister. I gave an exasperated sigh and broke from Edward when he took Wilson's place and turned on the lights. He gave me a pointed glare and started passing out papers. "Pop quiz. 200 points. 30 minutes. 50 questions. Go." I got out my pencil and began filling in answers. 20 minutes later, Edward reached his hand out and I gave him my paper for him to take up to Mister.

"I'll be checking to make sure you didn't cheat off Bella." My jaw dropped and I stood up, "He will get an A+ and I will probably get a B. He studies more than I do. I get bored too easily. Check the tests and if you don't believe me, if that doesn't work, ask him any question right now." I was surprised at my sudden outburst of annoyance and I felt all of my blood rush to my cheeks. I fought it back; happy I could keep my face unreadable and sat down when Edward gave me an amusing smile.

He sat next to me and then he was called to Mister's desk right when his butt hit the seat. He rolled his eyes and walked to the front. I heard them whispering and I just stayed there. I got bored and gazed out the window. I saw a familiar gray van and I felt my adrenaline spike. I heard Mister's voice get louder, but I couldn't focus on anything he said. I stared at the van and thought I saw a little girl with long brown hair, but she turned and I let out the breath I had been holding. It wasn't Renesmee. I missed her and I felt really bad that I hadn't called to check up on her. I pulled my phone out and dialed her number. I put the phone down on my desk, focusing on the sound of the light ringing. I stared out the window, feeling a little paranoid of the van. I'm not sure why; I recognized the van as Mister's. I hate those vans. I swear there are like 30 of them in the parking lot right now.

I heard a click and then I heard a man's voice on the phone, so I focused harder, narrowing my eyes at Edward's back. I couldn't put the phone to my ear because Mister would probably flip out. I couldn't put it on speaker because I might get caught and get yelled at by Mister. I focused harder and heard, "You can't hide." I kept listening and quickly pulled a wire out of my bag. I hooked it up in about 4 seconds and recorded the rest of the message as I listened, "You can't hide. We will tear up this house until we find you and your daughter." I tensed and looked out the window again and noticed two men in black suits that just screamed out cops. I stared at them and they walked towards the class room, eyes on me. I listened to the message, "Ahh. There you are." I heard a scream and a few things falling and breaking. Then I heard the man cuss and something breaking and a little girl scream, "Mommy!" The message cut off and the two men walked in, showing their badges.

Mister stood up and gestured to Edward, "I take it you're here for him?" The cops just said, "FBI, we need to speak to an Edward Cullen and an Isabella Swan who prefers Bella." I stood up and walked over to Edward, taking his hand. "Yes?" Edward looked just as confused as I was. "We should take this outside." Edward led me out and I clutched my phone tighter, not knowing what to do. "It has come to my attention that you know a little girl named Renesmee." My heart dropped and I held my breath, letting Edward answer for me. "Well, when was the last time you spoke with her?" Edward looked to me and I thought silently, "About 2 weeks ago. And I actually called her just now." I held out my portable recorder and pushed play. They nodded, "We heard that. Do you have any idea where she might be?" I shook my head, "I don't really know her."

"How did you meet her?" I breathed in deeply and told them what I knew, leaving out the fact that I was chased by the van that chased her. They took notes and Edward asked, "They have been missing for 2 weeks and they are in the witness protection program. How were they found?" The men closed their notebooks and put them in their jackets, straightening them. "We don't know, but we will find him and we will get them back." I nodded and went back to class, worrying about the little girl that resembled me. We got out early and decided to call Alice to get her to check things out since she was in Forks. Alice agreed with no hesitation and was ready for her mission within a couple of minutes.

She said she'd record everything and that it was hooked up to her laptop. All she had to do was push a button behind her ear and the video would be sent to us and call for backup in case something happened. I listened to the message again, my heart breaking every time when I heard Renesmee cry out for her mommy. Edward's phone went off at the same time my laptop went off. He answered before it could ring a second time, "Alice? Are you okay? What? What is it? Tell me. Alright, thanks Alice. Be careful. I love you, okay? I'm a drama king not queen, get it right." He hung up and I smiled lightly, admiring the way they interacted with each other. They were the perfect brother sister combination that were always amusing to watch.

He clicked some passwords on my laptop and had access to the video in seconds. He stood back and the camera slowly moved around the room; Alice was the perfect spy. It was silent and I saw the camera move quickly at the same time a vase almost hit the ground, but Alice threw her foot out, quietly kicking it and catching it, setting it on the counter in the same position it was previously in. The camera froze, focusing on a wall and I focused on it, looking for anything she thought was important. The camera didn't move and I heard a thumping. The camera moved quickly and scanned the room in less than a few seconds. The camera went towards a window and then turned to the room, going down. Alice jumped out of the window and the camera was focused on the room. A man in all black came in with a bucket. He dipped a sponge in the bucket and pulled it out and began wiping it along the wall.

A few minutes later, he left and Alice stayed outside silently. About 10 minutes later, she jumped back inside and focused on the wall. I gasped at what the writing said, _You want her… Come and get her. _I stared at the dripping red liquid as it slowly and thickly ran down the wall. Blood. I shut the screen and looked at Edward who was looking around the room and then grabbing some clothes. "Alice said she is already on it. Let's go train for a bit. We won't get involved unless we absolutely have to. They can't know that we know she's missing." I nodded and got dressed in running clothes, full of adrenaline and anger that was desperate for a release.

I silently ran down the stairs of my apartment and across the street, down several blocks as I made a vow to myself and Renesmee. _I will find you. _Edward sensed my anger and picked up speed, making my adrenaline level increase. My hands were shaking, but I was relieved he was allowing me to release my anger without doing anything dumb. I clenched my fists and ran faster, Edward matching my pace easily. He flicked his eyes down the left path and I took it, before he could say anything and once again I repeated to myself, _I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again. _With that, I pushed myself faster and faster, not able to contain my negative energy. Edward rushed out, "Left entrance. 3 minutes." I nodded and took off in the opposite direction to meet Edward across the park. This would tell us what I can endure and if I am capable of making a quick getaway. All that kept running through my head was, _I promise you I will not let you die. _I will find Renesmee and if anything happens to her, I won't hesitate to kill whoever is responsible.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?(:<strong>  
><strong>I told you I'd get back to the suspense. Trust me, you guys will never figure out the ending.. but how about you try and I will tell you if you are close... if you are I will give you a hint as to what will happen. The hint will be very vague with little or no details(:<strong>

**And to Imari:**

**Thank you for staying with my story and bearing the fluffly moments even though you don't like them.. It really means a lot (:**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Missions and Compromises

Alice POV

"Alice, I'm worried. Bella is beating herself up about this. She has been running for the past 2 hours, so I made her take a break and she picked a fight with a guy who cornered a woman in an alley with his gun. She beat the crap out of him and she wouldn't let me in it. I think she is holding her anger in, and only letting some of it out." I said goodbye and hung up the phone, not really answering any of Edward's questions. I got my keys and my duffel bag that was filled with extra clothes. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, pausing at the bottom when I heard Emmett. I silently hopped over the stairs and quickly walked to the back door, for once happy that Emmett and Rosalie can't keep their hands off each other for more than a few minutes.

I waited in the doorway, closing it at the same time his bedroom door closed. I hopped the fence, putting my duffel bag around my shoulder and sprinting into the woods. I took several quick turns, in case someone was watching. I ran at a tree, kicked off of it and caught onto a branch about 7 feet in the air that was across from me. I swung and thrust my body upwards; I flipped over and landed on my feet on the branch. I carefully but quickly walked across it. I ran through different trees, jumping from branch to branch. After about a mile, I hopped down and jogged to the safe house and logged onto my laptop. I hacked James's system and pulled up the blueprints to a nearby factory that they used whenever they took a hostage.

I scanned over them and memorized it within minutes. I turned off my laptop, deleting any evidence I may have left behind. I took off the duffel bag and unzipped it, looking for my outfit. I slipped a pair of glasses on my head, keeping my bangs out of my hair. I took off my shorts and put some dark black skinny jeans on. I put a white tank top over my head and covered it with a simple zip up jacket. I put my clothes away in the bag, put it back on and hurried out of the safe house, running towards the car. 6 miles later, I unlocked my back up Porsche that was all black with tinted windows and had a killer engine. I could outdrive anyone and anything with little to no effort.

I popped the trunk and threw my bag in there, pulling out 2 other ones. I slid in the front seat and put the bags in the passenger seat. I put the keys in the ignition and smiled as the engine purred to life. I swerved around and sped through the woods until I skidded onto the road. I raced to Seattle in silence, going through all the possible get away tactics as well as rescue plans. I don't know where Renesmee is and I don't have any back up, but I will not leave without her.

Numerous amounts of plans and ideas later, I passed the factory. I parked about a mile away, my car hidden in the shadows and underneath some trees. I took in my surroundings, noting how there was a locked fence a few miles ahead and what looked like a water tower along with an exit. I got out, and checked my second duffel, slipping on knife sheaths on my thighs and underneath my shirt. I put on a few gun holsters and loaded up. I slid a 6 inch knife into place and loaded my machine gun. I checked it and smiled, smoothly sliding it into its holster along my side. A few more hand guns and knives later, I got out of the car and locked it with a button that I threw into a nearby bush. I took off my sneakers and replaced them with 5 inch boots that reached my knees. I have to look the part, so they won't expect me to fight.

I put my glasses on, covering my blue eyes, so no one would notice me. I jogged down the road and reached the factory. There were guards in the front with huge guns and I pinched the bridge of my nose like I had seen Edward do when he was annoyed. I approached them and they cocked their guns at me, making me cock my hip in response. "State your name and business." I counted 6 guards with guns, the rest with knives. I fought back a smile and let annoyance lace my voice, "They call me pixie. I am here for a personal matter that involves James." A guard stepped forward, and pointed his gun to my head, "We have orders not to let anyone in unless James requested their presence." I nodded, "No duh. Why do you think I'm here?" I was playing at this and hoping I wouldn't get caught too easily this early in my mission. "Really? What is the password?" I stepped forward and flipped a blade out. I had him on the floor in less than a second, his neck spurting blood and his body twitching with every cough that left his mouth. The guards backed off and gestured for me to go in, which I did, somewhat amused. I stepped inside and took an immediate right, listening intently for any sounds of Renesmee.

I kept walking and ran into a guy who looked around 18, "Can you help me?" He checked me out and I slid my glasses up, keeping my hair out of my eyes. I stepped forward and angled myself around his body in a way that would make Jasper rip the kid's head off. I touched his shoulder and leaned in, "I'm a recruit and I'm not sure where to go." He blinked and I could see he was doubting me, so I lifted my leg and positioned it so he was holding my thigh to his side, "I'm awfully sorry. I'm just so confused." I licked my lips and stared at him seductively. He stuttered, "Uh, sure. W-where umm... where are you g-going?" I did a little happy dance inside and said, "I'm supposed to know where everything is, but I don't." He nodded and held out his arm for me, which I took. I giggled at every joke he had and flipped my hair when he smiled at me.

"So, Dan, isn't this place supposed to be for hostages?" He nodded and said, "We have one at the moment. We're preparing to get more, but we have to wait." "Where?" He looked ahead, "I'm not supposed to say." I pouted, "Oh pretty please? I love having hostages. It's exciting." I let go of his hand, winked, and walked away. He followed and apologized and tried to kiss me. I let him get close enough to feel my breath on his face. I looked into his eyes and said, "Tell me where she is." His eyes clouded over and then he nervously looked behind me and back to me in a fraction of a second. I smiled triumphantly and pulled away. "Baby, where are you going?" "I don't want any cameras to see what I'm about to do." I bit my lip and smiled teasingly at him. His breath hitched and he rushed out, "There aren't any cameras. I shut them off as soon as I led you down here." I purred, "Absolutely perfect." He leaned in, grabbing my hips and I let him push up against me. I pushed my knee in between his legs and stepped closer, raising my knee roughly. He groaned and I brought his head to my knee, making him waver a little. He stood up and reached behind me for an alarm but I laughed, "Not so fast Danny Boy." I grabbed his chest and pushed on it lightly before spinning around and putting my back to his chest. I wrapped his arm around me and then I twisted it and flipped him, kicking him in the head with the heel of my boot. I dragged him to a doorway and quickly turned for the door I was hoping Renesmee was behind.

I turned the knob and it only went half way. I pushed against it and heard a slight crack come from the door. I pushed my weight at it again and the crack got louder. I felt someone behind me, so I ducked and spun around, kicking him in the process, but not before he sounded the alarm. I got my knife out and slide his throat. I bent down and snapped Dan's neck before charging at the door and kicking it in. It roughly banged against the wall and I had to catch it before it slammed in my face. Renesmee sat up and flinched away from me.

She saw me and threw her little body at me. I caught her and hugged her tightly, hearing the men coming down the hall. I pulled back and put her down, "You stay in the corner and close your eyes, okay?" She nodded and I set her down, shrugging off my jacket. I pulled out two handguns and pulled the triggers as the men came into view. All too soon, I ran out of bullets and I had an excessive amount of knives. I pulled out a few and threw them at several men, only to have them replaced with more. One ran at me with a machine gun. I bent backwards and gripped the barrel, hearing the bullets break the window behind me. I used it as leverage and twisted, kicking out my foot, making the man fall flat on his back. I checked the bullets remaining and shot repeatedly. A girl about my height stepped in the room with no weapons. I tore the glasses from my face and pointed the gun at her. She slid a knife out and walked towards me, slowly. I pulled the trigger and nothing happened. I tilted the gun to the side and glared at her as she got closer. She picked up speed and I twisted a bolt on the gun fairly easily and tore apart the gun, making it break. The base of the gun flew across the room and I ran at her, swinging while dodging her shanks.

She kicked me in the stomach and then in the face making me grunt and roll on the ground. She leaned down and pulled me by my ankles which made me smile. She let go and I brought my foot up and kicked her in the jaw with my heel. She yelped and grabbed her jaw. She ran at me as I got up and I did a cart wheel, avoiding her. I pulled another knife out from my knife sheath and pointed it at her. We started walking in a circle and I cursed when I realized what she was doing. She turned and picked up Renesmee, who screamed and met my eyes. I stared her in the eyes and she went still when she felt a gun press into the side of her head. Where did she get a gun? I stepped closer, but she put her finger on the trigger. Renesmee started crying and I raised the knife and pushed the button on the side. The knife flew out and caught the woman in her chest. She fell back and Renesmee scrambled away from her. I took the gun from the woman and Renesmee hid behind my leg, burying her face in the back of my thigh as I looked down at the woman, aimed at her head, and pulled the trigger.

I grabbed Renesmee's hand and led her outside. I ran down a hallway and more men came, so I turned and went the opposite direction. I turned a corner and more people came in, making me stop and scan the room. _Window on the left. Doorway to the roof on the right. The window has bolts. It would take a minute for me to get her out. _I pulled her to the doorway and it was locked. I looked at the glass wall and pulled out my machine gun, shooting at the glass. I pulled in ahead of her, so the glass hit me instead. I put the gun away and bent down in front of her, gripping the back of her knees. She held onto my neck and I took off running up the stairs. We were on the 3rd floor and there were 6 floors, which made me hurry and create a fool proof plan in my head.

I kicked the door to the roof open and hurried outside. I noticed an elevator door and I cursed louder this time, not caring about the kid's innocence at the moment. The elevator dinged and I had no other choice. "Hang on and close your eyes." I felt her legs tighten around my stomach and I pushed myself forward. Several bullets hit the pavement behind me and I ran faster, reaching the edge of the roof. Without thinking twice, I threw my body off the ledge and crouched, landing on the floor with a thump of my heels. I slowly stood up and Renesmee slipped off my back. I stood still looking at the guns that were pointed at my head. I covered Renesmee as much as I could and then I felt her being torn away from me. I felt my body shake and then one guy looked to the leader for further instruction, making me smile. I quickly ducked and pulled the machine gun out, twisting around and pulling the trigger.

I heard the pop of the gun and I felt another shiver of pure excitement run through me. I heard Renesmee scream and I turned around, seeing 2 men pulling her to the back of a van. I weighed my gun and it felt lighter so I dropped it, grabbing a different one from the floor. I aimed and shot each guy I saw, making some blood spray across Renesmee's face. I ran to her as I saw another man point a gun at her. I spun around with her and I felt a burning in my right thigh. I felt the warm liquid run down my leg and a list of profanities fell from my lips once again. I put pressure on it and shot the guy in the head with a flick of my wrist. I grabbed Renesmee's shoulder and pulled her in front of me.

I hissed as I tore the bullet from my wound, then I ripped my shirt and wrapped it tightly around my leg. I picked her up and balanced her on my hip while running towards my car. I heard the screeching of tires and more gunshots, so I took a detour into the woods. I circled around some trees and followed the sun remembering the sun was on the west side of my car. We reached my car in 5 minutes and I unlocked it, putting Renesmee in the passenger seat, pushing the bags out of the way. I pulled away and sped down the road towards the fence I had seen. I pushed the gas harshly when a van showed up in my rearview mirror. I broke the fence and kept going, swerving and drifting through the turns and twists around the water tower. I pointed to the bag and Renesmee pulled out submachine gun. I smiled and roughly pulled the steering wheel around so I was driving backwards and lowered my car window.

I looked at the van's rims and fired several times, watching the car lurch forward and then skid along the pavement, creating sparks. I did the same with the other car and it flipped over, so I braked slightly and turned the wheel back around, going through the other fence and drifting back onto the road.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I am going to kill Alice. I flew in with Bella about 2 hours ago and she isn't home. Where could she be? Alice has gone on secret missions before, and each time she barely escaped death. I paced and Bella was trying to calm me down by kissing my neck and cheeks, but it wasn't working. I ran my hand through my hair again and Bella groaned, "That's the millionth time you've done that!" I stayed quiet and heard the door knob turn in the kitchen. I hurried to the kitchen and yanked the door open, taking in Alice's ripped and bloody shirt, windblown hair and bloody leg. "Where have you been?" I ground out and Alice just rolled her eyes and pulled a little girl from behind her. Bella rushed to her and fell to the ground, taking her in her arms. "Are you okay, my darling?" She kissed her cheeks, smoothed down her hair and wiped the blood from her face, tears slipping down her cheeks.

My face softened and I hugged Alice, thanking her with my eyes. She smiled back and got on the counter, using a knife to cut her pants off. Bella always tries to keep in her tears, but this little girl comes around and she changes. She is happy. She doesn't have to fake her smile, and I've only noticed her smile for real with me. I felt my heart swell as Bella fussed over the little girl and I decided if Bella ever married me, I'd want to have a little girl with her. Renesmee walked towards me and ripped a chain from her neck, "This is a fast drive." I blinked at looked at it, "Flash drive?" She nodded and continued, "Victoria is hiding, so you won't take her hostage. Her address is on there. I took it before we left."

I wracked my brain for any idea of why I would need this information. The little girl that Bella is so dedicated to protect whispered, "They still have my mom." I few tears ran down her cheeks and I knelt down and gave her a tissue, "I promise you, we will get her back. As for now, we need take Victoria." She hugged me and I felt a warmness take over inside. I definitely can't wait until I have a little girl that I can hold and protect. Anything to keep Bella happy.

I gave the flash drive to Emmett and Rosalie who quickly pulled up maps and routes to get to Victoria.

* * *

><p>Rosalie POV<p>

I flicked my hair as I knocked on the door to the cabin. I heard a man speak and Emmett got in front of me. The door slightly opened and Emmett kicked it, breaking the dead bolt. He killed the body guard that was blocking Victoria. He paused as Victoria ran away and I pushed in front of him. He tries his hardest not to hurt girls; He may be intimidating, but he is so sweet and such a gentleman. I gripped her hair and was going to hit her, but Emmett caught my fist at the same time Victoria screamed out, "No! Don't hurt him!" I wouldn't hurt Emmett, he's my life. I stared at him, confusion clear on my face and he gave me his sweet grin that made my heart awkwardly thud in my chest. He motioned to her belly and I focused on it, noticing a slight bulge hanging out. I put my knife to her stomach and grabbed her neck when more guards came in from the back. "You take another step and I will kill her baby. Victoria sobbed out, "NO! Don't. Please don't." She waved her hands at the guards and they paused. "If she kills my baby, I will have all of you tortured and then killed."

They watched us and I backed out of the room, closing the front door after I was out. I pushed Victoria in the car and put my gun to her head, waiting for Emmett. I heard several gunshots and a few things breaking. I stared at her belly and I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. _I want that so bad. _I fought back tears and my finger inched towards the trigger out of envy. Emmett came out a few minutes later. I let out a sigh of relief because I was getting closer to killing her with every breath I took. My anger instantly vanished as Emmett bent behind the seat and gave me a feather-light kiss on my cheek. A smile broke across my face and I lowered the gun just a little bit. We drove in silence and Victoria cleared her throat. I handed her a water bottle, not wanting her baby to suffer. She looked at me thankfully and drank the entire bottle in a few minutes.

We got back home and I pulled Victoria out by her arm, leading her into the basement. Alice came with us and put her in a guest room meant for our hostages. We have kind hearts and want them to be somewhat comfortable. Notice how I said somewhat. I went to Emmett's room and sat on his bed, my lips trembling. He put his arm around me and let me cry into his shoulder. "I want one so bad, Emmett." He rubbed my back soothingly, "I know, baby." He settled into his bed and put his arm out for me. I lied down next to him and my sobs slowly stopped as I felt my eyes droop. He carefully got up and took off my shoes as well as my pants. I looked at him and he didn't look down; His eyes focused on mine as he slid on a pair of his boxers up my legs.

My heart melted as I thought of how we met. He had seen me in less before and the fact that he wouldn't look in case I was embarrassed made me fall deeper in love with him, if that was even possible. But that wasn't a bad thing. I love falling because he is always there to catch me, no matter what. He got back in bed and held my hand tightly, nuzzling my neck. I felt his breathing slow down and I closed my eyes breathing in his cologne and all too soon, I felt my mind go blank and my eyes close peacefully.

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

"Well, ummm… They got the girl." I shrugged it off nonchalantly, "Doesn't matter, we still have her mom and by the looks of it, they like her so they want her to be happy." I began thinking of what we were going to do and Kim said, "Ummm… they have Victoria, too." I dropped my cup and glared, "WHAT!" She didn't meet my eyes and nodded, "The kid took the flash drive." Flash drive? What flash drive? "You put the information on a flash drive! You idiot!" I threw her back and she fell over some chairs. "Well, it seemed efficient at the time." I mocked her and threw her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her, "After I specifically told you not to." I picked her up and she whimpered. "Do you not think?" I spit out through clenched teeth. She whimpered again and I dropped her, "Shut up! Shut up! This is your fault. Now, they have my girlfriend and my unborn baby. If she dies, I will make your life a living-." "But I didn't mean to." I raised my eyebrows and calmed down, "Did you just interrupt me?" She gasped and I motioned for her to get up.

She did so and I back handed her across the face, making blood pour into her mouth. She coughed and spit it out, making me laugh. The door opened and Jacob walked in, phone to his ear. He held it out to me and I said, "Hello?" "James. We have your girlfriend and you have Renesmee's mom. I want to compromise." Edward's voice was calm and collected, so I mimicked it, "What do you have in mind?" He paused and I anxiously waited, not that I'd ever admit it out loud. "We want to wait a month. Neither of us are prepared for the war that is going to break out." All of my thoughts went to Victoria. I hadn't told her I loved her today. "A month?" I felt my heart painfully squeeze. I can't go that long without her. I can't live without her. I need her. "I can always steal her back." I heard Edward's voice turn threatening, "You do that, and we kill the fetus." My stomach dropped and I covered the desperation I felt with calmness.

"So a month to train and then we fight. I'm fighting to get Victoria and you are fighting for the girl's mom?" He said yes and I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat. "No deal." I heard him pacing around the room on the other line and I felt a little weird that I was doing the same thing. "We can't hurt the hostages. All we do is train and fight and get our women." I thought about it, "You won't touch her?" He replied with, "As long as you don't touch her mom." I clenched my fists and I couldn't think of anything but Victoria.

Any smart gang leader wanting a war would say no to the deal, but I wasn't a smart man when it came to my girl in danger. I clenched my eyes shut, until I saw different colors in the darkness. I breathed out, "She dies if you so much as touch my girl." He said, "Same here." "It's settled then." The line went dead and I got a hold of myself, not willing myself to look broken and torn at the thought of losing Victoria or our child. I gave the phone back to Jacob and noticed he was kissing down Kim's neck. She was crying and shaking and I figured at least Jake could be happy. "She's yours. Do whatever you want to her." He grinned at me and took her by the waist down the hall to his room. I locked the door behind him and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

I let the pain take over, making my eyes water slightly. I wiped at them roughly and picked up the chair, throwing it against the wall, making a dent. I socked the wall and then kicked it as hard as I could. I threw my door open, grabbing my gun and kicking down her door. I stalked towards her; She fell back off the bed and scooted to a corner. I grabbed her hair and tangled my fingers in it. I pulled up as hard as I could and she yelped in pain. I put the gun in her mouth, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now. That little rat of yours gave them information. They have Victoria." Her eyes were wide with fear, either for herself or for her kid and I couldn't care less. I slammed her head on the wall and she made a pained noise which made me do it again and again, using all of my strength on her. Her eyes rolled in back of her head and she stopped moving. Blood was trickling out of her head and I panicked. If she's dead, I will never see Victoria again. I checked her pulse and it was very strong. She opened her eyes and I glared at her, blaming her for everything. I flicked my hand and backhanded her across the face with my gun. She fell to the side and a little more blood came out, which got me all pumped up.

My hand holding the gun, twitched towards her, but I felt a hand on mine. I looked up and Jacob said, "Don't. You'll ruin everything." He took the gun from me and disappeared back down the hall and he closed the door, winking at me. I noticed Kim was tied to his bed and like I said before: I could care less. I went back to my room and fell asleep thinking about the different ways I would destroy Edward Cullen for taking my family away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Concerns? Likes? Dislikes? <strong>**Tell me what you think(:**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Training

Bella POV

Alice came running down the stairs, a slight wince on her face from her injured leg. "Alice, you should be resting." She shook her head, "You have to get used to the pain. Which reminds me, we have to train you." I smiled, knowing it would be somewhat difficult. Someone came up behind me and put a knife to my throat. I reacted quickly and pushed my back into his chest. He took a step back to balance himself and I slid down his body quickly enough to catch him by surprise when I rolled on the floor and kicked my foot out. I caught him in the leg and he fell back. I rolled away and stood across from him and instantly felt guilty. I straightened, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Don't sneak up on me." I held my hand out and Emmett looked livid. "I let you do that." I hid my smile and nodded, "Of course you did." Alice laughed her tinkling laugh and clapped, "Well done. This training shouldn't be too overwhelming then." I turned and Edward was leaning against the doorway watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

He shook his head and walked away. I went to follow him, but Alice grabbed my arm and said, "Come on, get dressed and meet me outside." I nodded and went upstairs to change. I put the outfit on that Alice had left for me. It was a simple work out outfit that showed too much skin in my opinion. There were black running shorts that looked more like underwear and a sports bra that had black and gray swirls. I put it on and put my hair in a messy high pony tail. I looked out the window and Alice motioned for me to come, so I lifted the window and jumped through it. I was on the third floor and there was a clear jump. I positioned myself to land in a crouch and I landed easily as well as gracefully, silently thanking God that I was no longer a klutz. I straightened up and Jasper smiled at me, "Bella." I nodded back, "Jasper."

He cleared his throat, "I am in charge of recruits, so I am a very skilled trainer. For the next month, I will show you how to take weapons away, how to use simple things as a weapon, how to escape, how to run away, how to kill." I smiled and said, "I have some experience. Not a lot, but enough for you to consider me basic." He clasped his hands, "Perfect. Now, you have 5 minutes to give me a perimeter run around the house." I got in a running position and he blew the whistle, which I used as a signal to start my timer. I took off running and felt the calmness take over my body as my lungs took in short and quick breaths. I decided I would have to sprint because it was about a mile and I had no problem with that. I know how to channel my energy and adrenaline to make me run for a while without burning myself out. I glanced around and my eyes fell on Renesmee, who was staring out at the window, a few tears in her eyes. She looked miserable and that made me angry. I remembered why I was doing this and pushed myself, wanting to reach my limit. I felt my legs go a little numb and my thighs felt a little warm as if a low flame was slowly growing in my legs.

About 2 minutes later, I was halfway around the perimeter and I felt my legs go completely numb, but I didn't care, I kept pushing myself. I somehow found the energy to go even faster and my breaths came in gasps that made me calmer. My timer buzzed, letting me now I had 15 seconds to make it to Jasper, who was about a good 30 feet away from me. I felt the burning in my muscles return and I pushed myself faster even though I couldn't feel my legs. I reached him just as his timer went off and he smiled approvingly at me. He patted my head, "Good job, now follow me. It's time for some upper strength tests." He led me further into the woods and pointed to a branch about 7 feet taller than me. "Get to that branch. I don't care how you do it, just get up there. You have 3 minutes. Go." I looked around myself and decided I'd climb to it. I went up to a tree and quickly climbed it. I got halfway before I got stuck and had to change my plans. "2 minutes." I turned around so I was holding the tree behind me and stared at the branch.

_Pretend Renesmee's up there and she needs you. If you don't get up there in 2 minutes, she dies. The left tree could be used as leverage, but you have to act quickly. _"1 minute." I didn't really think about what I was doing when I jumped at the tree. I kicked off it and twisted my body, so I could reach it. I gripped it with one hand and then the other. I hung limply there, not sure how to pull myself up. I struggled and panicked when Jasper said, "30 seconds." I pulled and tried to swing, but I lost my grip and fell down. Luckily, I twisted myself, so I'd land awkwardly on my feet. I touched the ground and then threw myself to the side, rolling away. _I failed. _I sat up looked at Jasper with my head hung low. "You were doing well, except for getting yourself up there." I nodded and he helped me up. "That's alright. That's why we're training you. What are your strengths in?"

My mood lightened a bit because I was strong at really important things, "I can out run a lot of people, I can get rid of followers, I can take weapons, I can use weapons, I can break into places, and I work best under pressure." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I see. You're the best at running aren't you?" I nodded and he said, "We'll help you improve on that and everything else. You were right, you do know the basics, but do you know how to analyze your surroundings?" I thought about what he had said and bit my lip. "I'm not the best at that, but I can do it enough when I need to." He turned away and walked to the house, while I followed. He went into the living room, where 20 people from our gang were looking at blueprints and discussing exit strategies. They stopped talking and greeted me kindly, making me feel welcome. Jasper took Renesmee in his arms and lifted her up and down. "45 pounds more or less. I'll round to 50." He left the room and I stood there, feeling self conscience as everyone was watching me. Jasper came back and held out a backpack out to me. I put it on and buckled it up. "In case you have to run with her." I nodded and he ordered me to stretch out because today would be our running day.

I stretched out for 20 minutes until Jasper motioned me to follow him outside. I blew Renesmee a kiss and gave a little wave before I followed instructions. "We are going for a run around Forks." I tensed and he looked at me curiously. "I haven't spoken to Charles since Edward went to jail." "Your dad? Well, I'm sure you have no difficulty running from a cop." I sighed and started jogging, instantly feeling the weight slow me down a bit. I ran for a good 4 miles until my legs couldn't go anymore. I stopped and took in big gulps of air to help me calm down. Jasper stopped beside me and looked up for some reason. I felt my adrenaline spike when I saw Jacob Black looking at me intently. We were at a park and there was some type of festival going on. He was talking to someone and started walking toward me, which made several people turn to look at me as well.

I felt a breeze before I realized I was running as fast as I could back the way I came. I heard a car start and follow me, so I picked up my speed, pushing through crowds of people, hoping I could lose him. I heard the car brake and someone get out. I made a sharp right and went through all the crowds, forcing him to turn around. I had no where left to go, so I looked up at a tree. I ran and kicked off it, throwing myself at the branch that was a lot taller than me. I saw a dart hit the tree next to me and I swung myself up, balancing on the branch. I ran and jumped, pulling myself up a nearby roof. More tranquilizer darts flew at me and I dodged each one, increasing my speed, forgetting about the 50 pound pack that was secured on my back.

I ran and thought about the window of the Cullen house. I jumped out and now I had no other choice but to jump off the roof. I ran faster and pushed off the edge. I landed on my feet and fell forward, but I quickly got up and pushed myself through all the people again. Someone grabbed me and I threw my elbow out, catching him in the chest. Then I twisted his arm and flipped him over me, so he landed on his back. I lifted him up and twirled around him so the next dart hit him in the arm. I dropped him and ran through the woods. I lost Jasper, but knew he could handle himself. I felt a buzzing behind my ear, so I pushed the button, allowing the headset to come out. I kept running and silently thanked Alice for giving me the headset. Jasper spoke into my ear, "Why did you run? I could have helped." I panted and ran faster, hearing him behind me, "I don't know. It just happened. My first instinct was to run, so that's what I did." I didn't have to turn around to know Jacob was right behind me.

I side stepped and stopped running abruptly, catching him by surprise. I reached for the knife that I had hidden in my shorts, but decided to come off defenseless. He raised the dart gun and aimed at me. I saw his finger put pressure on the trigger before he pulled it, releasing the dart in my direction.

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

"Now, all you recruits pay attention because I will not repeat myself. We need to improve your speed, endurance and strength." They nodded and I called up Ted for a demonstration. "Come at me." He ran to me and I dodged his hits, while getting in a few of my own. I hit him in the jaw and let my anger take over. He tried to cut me, but I socked him in the eye, twisted his arm, and socked him in the face again. I pulled out my gun and put it under his chin, daring him to do something. I pushed it further into his skin and imagined it was Edward. "Give me one reason not to kill you now." I growled at him and he gripped the gun, trying to move it. I pulled the trigger, but I was tackled from the side and the gun moved. It got him in the arm and I dropped the gun. I got up and kicked Jacob in the stomach. He grunted and said, "We need to talk." I took in deep breaths and nodded, physically relaxing my tense muscles.

I helped him up, clapped his back and ordered Ted to continue the training. I led Jacob to my room and sat down, waiting for him to tell me why he had a black eye and why he was limping. "I ran into Isabella at the park. She was training with the blond haired one." I nodded, not really caring what his name was, "She any good?" He let out a shaky breath, "Yeah. Better than I thought. She saw me and booked it out of there. I tried to go after her, hoping the weight she was carrying would slow her down." He shook his head and his hand lashed out, to make a huge hole in the wall. He pulled out his now bloody knuckles and cursed.

"I had a dart gun and shot at her, hoping I could take her, so we'd have an advantage over Cullen. She ditched me." She jumped off a roof and was able to get Fred hit with a dart. I ran after her and she stopped. She just stared at me and I shot at her, thinking she was scared. She did a back flip and threw a dagger at me. A DAGGER! Where was she even keeping it!" He lifted his leg and showed me the blood and deep slice she had left him with. I let out a loud laugh and he hit me in the throat, making me choke. I cleared it and said, "At least I didn't get beat up by a girl." I laughed again and he huffed, clearly mad that she had wounded his ego. I stopped and said, "What do you want me to do about it?" He smiled evilly at me, "We need to snatch her during the war. And we need to make sure no one knows. Edward can't get to her and neither can that snitch, Seth." I gritted my teeth, remembering Seth.

"Anyone else we need to worry about?" He shook his head, "Naw, no one else will notice if she is in danger as long as their other half is there." I sat with my hands on my knees, thinking about what we could do. "Seth will most likely be the one called on to protect the kid. And we can keep Edward busy for a few minutes, so we can get to Bella." "Yeah, that sounds good." Jacob rubbed his calf and I let out a low chuckle again, ignoring the glare he shot at me. "Honestly man, who can't take a weak little girl like Bella?" He mumbled, "She isn't as weak as I remember her." I chuckled again, not believing his whining. "Stop whining, you big baby." He grumbled under his breath and I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself. Ahhh, Isabella, you have no idea what I have in mind for you.

* * *

><p>Jasper POV<p>

I ran back to the house and opened the door quickly. I looked around the room. "Where's Bella?" Edward jumped up, "What do you mean? She's with you." My fists clenched and I panicked, thinking of all the different scenarios that she could have been placed in. "She ran when she saw Black and his friends tried to go after her, but I held them off. Only thing is, she was gone when I turned around." "JASPER! I left her with you! How could you let her go alone? Didn't you check for any threats?" His voice was getting louder and I could tell he tried to cover the panic with anger and irritation. I knew I looked panicked, but I kept my voice calm, "I didn't know she'd run. And I did check. They weren't supposed to be there." "But they were." The door opened and shut. We all looked and found Bella sitting with her back to the door, panting heavily and a bloody dagger in her right hand. "Bella!" I was at her side in a second and knelt in front of her. I took the dagger from her hand and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him." I felt my protectiveness of her heighten and I wanted to go out and rip Black's head off. I wanted to rip him limb from limb, listen to him scream for me to stop. I wanted to slice his neck open and feel the warm blood trickle down my arm for scaring my 'little sister'.

She panted and stared at me. "Can I take off this pack now?" I backed up a bit to take in her appearance and smiled when I saw she still had the pack on. "You fought with it on?" She nodded and I pulled her into a hug, "You do work well under pressure. I even saw you pull yourself up the building and the tree." She nodded and I helped her up. She took off the pack and Edward swept her up in his arms. She was still panting and I could see some sweat on her neck, but he didn't seem to care. He seemed more relieved than I was, if that was even possible.

I trained Bella for the next month. She improved and learned quickly. She was able to do everything I had told her I'd teach her. The recruits were trained as well, but my main focus was on Bella. I would rather one of the recruits die than Bella. I've come to love her like a little sister, just as Emmett had. That's why I let her give me a huge hug and a kiss in front of Edward when she was able to tackle Emmett on the final day of training. Trust me, I didn't mean to let her kiss me and it was still the scariest moment I had ever experienced. It was scary, not because I thought Edward was going to kill me, or Emmett, but because I thought I'd lose Alice.

_Final Training Day_

"Ready, Bella?" She was sweating and getting extremely frustrated that Emmett kept 'killing' her. She growled and glared at him, a determined expression taking over her features. I smiled as I realized all of the gangs were outside watching this. We had called in for back up. We had 200 + people trained when Renesmee had told us that James doesn't like to play fair. Everyone was spread out with popcorn, watching the match, clearly amused. "Ready, set GO!" Bella sprinted at the same time Emmett did and he spread his arms, ready to take her in a bear hug like the last time. She spun around and slid underneath the gap that was in between his spread legs. She pushed her foot out and kicked him in the butt, making everyone laugh. He fell forward and rolled, landing on his back. She got up and crouched, before pouncing.

She looked scary, which reminded me of Alice. I chuckled at the thought of my beautiful little pixie that held my heart in her tiny manicured hands. I looked down at her and couldn't help my smile at how the sun danced across her hair and the way her cute little mouth pulled into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. Her ice blue eyes had a little twinkle in each one whenever she was happy and I loved to watch her when she was looking at Bella. You could tell they were closer than sisters could ever be. She was jumping up and down and cheering for Bella and she was so into it, she didn't notice I was staring at her. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, loving the warmth and smoothness I felt there. Her pulse picked up and I could see a faint tinge of pink spread across her face. I was the only one who knew she blushed. I was the only one that could make her blush and that little fact alone made me feel like our bond was stronger than her bond with anyone else.

My attention turned back to the fight and I laughed when Bella distracted Emmett by pulling herself up a tree. He looked around for her and got a little frustrated because he didn't know where she was. I saw Bella poke her head out and smile mischievously at the back of Emmett's head. We all stared at Emmett, holding back our laughter. She jumped out of the tree and landed on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands over his eyes. He freaked out and started walking forward, waving his hands in front of him, "Killer monkey!" He has a huge fear of killer monkeys and Bella used that to her advantage, which made me proud. Emmet tripped and fell forward, so Bella got off him and rolled away. He sat up and she jumped at him, making him fall down and then she put her foot to his neck, standing over him. I counted the seconds that he struggled and when I got to 10, she released him.

She squealed at the same time Alice did and they jumped around enthusiastically, which made me smile, mesmerized by Alice's hair lightly bouncing up and down and her wide smile, that familiar twinkle in her eyes. Time slowed down for me and Alice clouded my thoughts. I could feel the expression I had, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Alice let go and I stared at her, even when I felt a small body jump at me and wrap her legs around me. "Jazz! Jazz! Did you see me? Did you see me? I did it! I did it!" I laughed and tore my eyes away from Alice to tell Bella how proud I was of her and she leaned in right when I turned my head. Her lips kissed mine, and I froze, dropping my arms from her. She pulled away, shocked, and dropped her hold on me. She blushed and so did I, both of our eyes wide. I looked to Alice, who had a hurt expression on her face and I felt my heart break.

I saw her eyes water, so I took a step forward and she pushed past me and ran at Bella, who blurted out, "I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. He moved his head so I missed his cheek and-." Alice slapped her and Bella looked torn. I walked towards Bella to help her up, but I was tackled by Edward. He pinned me down and he looked like he wanted to kill me, so I let my fighting instincts take over. I pushed him off and ran to Alice, who was repeatedly hitting Bella in the face. I sighed in relief when Bella got on top of Alice and desperately pleaded, "Don't make me, Alice." Alice went still and Bella looked up, her eyes watering. "Edward, stop. Please." Edward stared at me with hatred and I could sense he felt betrayed. I put my hands up and said, "I swear I didn't kiss her back. You saw me, I let go." Bella got up, pulling Alice with her and apologized, saying, "I went to kiss his cheek because he didn't give up on me. I didn't think he'd look away from Alice; He was staring at her with so much emotion. I thought he'd keep staring at her, but he looked at me and I was already leaning. I kissed him, but I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Her voice was thick and somewhat watery, with a hint of extreme anger. I knew she hated to cry in front of people. She hated it and wouldn't ever willingly show weakness unless she couldn't help it.

Edward looked at me, "Is that what happened?" "I guess. I was looking at Alice and I felt Bella hugging me and I didn't want to be rude, so I went to look at her. I'm sorry, man. You know I'd never want her like that. She's like my little sister and I wouldn't kiss her. She loves you, not me. You know you are all she ever talks about when we train? Did you know that? Did you know she asks me how you look at her? Or if you ever talk about her? I swear to you, I would never risk our relationship like that. I wouldn't even risk losing Alice like that." He seemed calmer now and nodded, walking to Bella. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she kept everything in. She had told me she doesn't like to look weak and she doesn't like to see Edward hurt because of how sad she looks, so she keeps it all in.

She mumbled more apologies and Edward pulled her to him and desperately crashed his lips to hers, not caring that there were tons of people watching. Alice looked at me and she pulled my hand, and I let her. We got upstairs and she told me to take off my shirt, which I did because I couldn't refuse her for anything in the world. She told me to go to the mirror and I did. She told me to turn to the side and look at my shoulder, which I did. She pulled her shirt off, revealing her in her sports bra and she pointed to the side of her body. I looked at her tattoo as she told me to and then I looked at mine, "This means you're mine. Mine, Jasper. No one else's. You're MY love. MINE. And I'll do whatever it takes to show everyone that you belong to me." I looked at her and stared deeply into her eyes. I bent down, while she got on her tippy toes.

I grasped her around her waist and lifted her as she pulled herself up by clinging to the back of my neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I put my forehead on hers, sliding down her bedroom wall. I got lost in her deep blue eyes that made me feel like I was drowning in the ocean, but I would happily give up oxygen if it meant I could be with her. "I love you." She murmured and I felt my heart beat irregularly. I had so many things run through my head that I could say as a response to that. _You're the love of my life. I would die for you. You have my heart. I'd do whatever I could just to see you smile. I'd let you go if you found someone else, just so you could be happy. You're the only girl I would ever want to be with. I want you to be my girl forever. You mean the world to me. You're my angel. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. You make me forget everything else in the world just by the way you look at me. You make my head spin when you smile. You make me forget what I'm thinking about as soon as you walk in the room. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. With every breath I take, I love you more and more. Yesterday I loved you the most I could ever love anyone and yet, today I love you even more. You changed my world with just one smile; you took my heart with just one kiss. Would you marry me? _And just like every other time she tells me this, the only thing that every leaves my mouth is, "I love you, too."

I put my hand behind her neck, with my thumb on her cheek, stroking small circles on the soft skin that was turning a slight pinkish color. I leaned forward and kissed her lips as carefully and slowly as I could, not wanting to break her petite form. And as soon as her sweet lips touched mine, I felt like I couldn't breathe, but my body instantly relaxed as that familiar warmth spread throughout my body. Everything went hazy and I forgot everything. I forgot about Edward and Bella. I forgot about the war we were going to have tomorrow. I forgot about how to fight. I forgot about losing Alice because she kisses me like I'm the only one. I forgot how to think. All I focused on was the beautiful girl in my arms and how I never wanted this kiss to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think(:<strong>

**The next chapter is the big fight, just so you know(:**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Gang War

Edward POV

Bella held my hand as if her life depended on it. She was scared, not that she'd ever admit that out loud. I could see it in her eyes and there's no doubt that she could see it in mine. I wasn't scared about myself; I was terrified of James getting a hold of Bella. I've seen the way he looks at her. He wants her and so does Black. I already spoke to everyone about this. Not about my being scared. I spoke to them about what to do if one of our own is in danger. We stop what we're doing and help, especially if it's a girl. Everyone quickly agreed because I wasn't the only one who worries about the love of their life being in the clutches of the enemy. I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close, kissing her forehead before we stepped onto uncharted territory.

I instantly relaxed when half of their side was girls. I'd rather a girl get a hold of Bella because Bella can fight her off. I gave Bella one last kiss and we stood our ground as the others came at us strong and hard. I put Bella behind me, out of instinct and she slapped the back of my head making me glare at Rosalie, who was smiling approvingly at my girlfriend. _Note to self: Keep Bella away from Rosalie at least twice a week. _I just shook my head and motioned for Alice and Emmett to get on either side of me. James and Jacob stepped forward and we nodded to each other. They attacked first, which made us react quickly. I saw Tanya go straight for Bella and I got in front of her. Bella wasn't taking that and she pushed me out of the way as soon as Tanya put her arms around my neck.

I've never seen Bella so mad. She knocked Tanya out with a single punch to her face. She gave me a little glare and I smiled crookedly at her. I felt someone grab my shoulder and sock me in my eye, so I fell back before I could do anything else. I got up and tackled him, realizing it was Tanya's boyfriend. I socked him several times in the gut and then he tried to slice my neck, so I pinned his arm down and slammed it against the ground until he dropped it. I socked him again and I was pulled back. I was pushed against the ground and I tasted blood and dirt, which does not taste good. I sputtered and spit, getting frustrated that I couldn't fight back. There were 5 girls on me and I couldn't hit one. I was torn. I wouldn't hurt a girl like that. I got a good hold on the one that was kicking me and pulled her down. I got on top of her and pulled her up. I pushed my gun into her head and I looked at the other girls, who looked lost. "Should I kill her? Should I rape her? Tell me. What should I do with you?" I wanted to gag at my choice of words, but I had no choice.

Alice, Rosalie, and Kate came to my rescue. I sighed in relief as they got me out of there. Rosalie took off behind me, most likely to kill someone. Hey, this is a gang war; We can kill if we have to. The darker side of me took over as I saw Bella being dragged off by Black. "Alice." I felt my little sister follow me and I growled when I heard my love scream for me. I ran and tackled Black before he could do anything. We rolled around and he landed on top of me. He laughed and said, "Wait till you hear her yell my name." I lifted my fist and it connected with his jaw before he could process what I was doing. He fell back and I knew I wouldn't be able to take him and James, so I pulled my gun out and pulled the trigger. The bullet caught him in the arm and I pulled the trigger a second time. This time, he grabbed his calf and howled in pain. I would've killed him but I snuck a look at Bella and she shook her head at me, so I lowered the gun.

I reached out to her and she nearly tackled me. I gave her a kiss and we went our separate ways to continue with the fight. I made sure she was in my eyesight and I nodded to Jasper and Emmett who nodded back. I spotted Rosalie and she was on a roll which made me smile. I looked and found Bella who was dodging a knife and she was able to get rid of it and use it against the guy who pulled it on her. Alice was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, but didn't tell Jasper because he'd lose his temper and kill everyone and anyone who got in his way, even if they were one of ours. I ran around and decided I could call her. I jumped over and dodged different people as I pushed the headset on. I heard Alice running and she breathed a, "Hello." to me and I listened to the rustle of leaves to figure out where she was. I heard her laugh without humor and say, "You honestly think you can get rid of me when I'm only 10 meters from the field?" I heard a guy's voice and listened closely as I went through all the maps I had gone over with Alice in my head. _10 meters from here is a hidden clearing. The same clearing where Charlotte… _I didn't finish that thought and ran as fast as I could to the clearing. The guy simply said, "Well, I'm hoping no one would be dumb enough to come after you." I reached the clearing and was hit with all the memories at once when I saw James on top of Alice.

_Charlotte was on the ground, screaming for me to help her. That worthless piece of crap was on top of my girl. He was making her cry and loving how she was trying to fight back. I tried to get to her, but someone held me back. I couldn't move. I tore away from him and ran, but more people tackled me. We both reached for each other at the same time. We were an inch away and I couldn't get to her. _

Alice looked at me as James kissed her neck and I lost it. I let everything come out all at once. All the anger and hatred took over, making me ram into James as hard as I could. I put my hands to his neck and squeezed, watching him laugh at me. His laugh cut off as I squeezed his jugular and I smiled evilly at him when he struggled for breath underneath me. I squeezed tighter and his hits became weaker and I smiled wider. I didn't drop him when his face turned blue and I didn't drop him when he stopped fighting. I squeezed tighter and tighter, loving how it felt to feel his erratic pulse turn into a distant thud. It felt good to watch his eyes become more and more distant until he wasn't really focusing on anything. I noticed I still had my headset on when I heard Bella's voice, "Edward, where are you?" Her voice sounded panicked and on the verge of tears. My heart broke and Alice replied for me, telling her what I was doing and James breathless gasps were music to my ears.

"Edward, please stop. Please? For me? I can't lose you again. You can't leave me. You can't go back to jail. Please." I heard a heart breaking sob and I instantly dropped James, who was staring up at nothing in particular. He was on the verge of death and I wanted to be the one who pushed him over the edge, but I left him to go to Bella. Alice held my hand and I let her, trying to regain my composure. Alice looked terrified and I stared at her, until a tear slipped down her face. "What is it?" Alice hugged me with all of her strength and I wiped her tear away, so there wouldn't be any evidence of her crying. "You're so scary when you get like that." I rested my head on hers and let her cry. It's been a long time since she's actually cried like this. "You haven't cried like this since…" I let my sentence trail off and she nodded. "It was there, wasn't it?" Her voice was so weak and I thought I could feel her break in my arms. "Yeah, it was." I couldn't keep the stupid tears in anymore, so I let a few flow out, not caring at the moment because my little sister wanted me to let it out just as she had.

I turned my headset off and hers, so no one could hear us break down. We just stayed there for a little while. Both of us staying quiet as we controlled our emotions. I wiped mine away when she pulled her arms from around me to wipe away the evidence. I grabbed her hand and we walked back into the field to continue fighting. I pushed all my thoughts of Charlotte into the back of my mind, so I could focus on my Bella. I released Alice to go fight off the guys surrounding Jasper and I helped Rosalie fight off a pervert who was trying to rip her blouse. I knew how Emmett found her, so I had no problem stabbing the guy in his chest. She smiled at me, trying to cover up her fear. I nodded and pointed to Irina who was in a fist fight with one of Tanya's friends. She went off and I busied myself by helping Emmett.

A kid with red hair and blue eyes was about to shoot him in the chest and I didn't want Rosalie to break down in front of everyone and I didn't want to lose my older brother. He hid his emotions quite well and I was able to sneak up on the guy and snap his neck. I dropped his lifeless body and Emmett asked me, "Where's mini Bells?" I smiled at the nickname Emmett had given Renesmee and quickly said, "New Hampshire with Seth. She's safe." He nodded and relief covered his features. He really just was a big teddy bear despite his appearance. I clapped his back and made sure no one on our side was outnumbered. I noticed we have been fighting for a few hours and it seemed like we still had an equal number of people on each side. I guess we were going to be here for a while. Neither of us would get tired and give up. We wouldn't settle until we each had our person, as Bella had put it.

Alice seemed a little alarmed because Jasper was outnumbered and so was she. Emmett got involved and so did Rosalie. I would go over there as soon as I had Bella. I was getting worried because I can't stand the thought of her being taken hostage again. I looked around and I couldn't see her anywhere. I swallowed back my panic and looked carefully this time, in case I missed her. Alice was surrounded and everyone was fighting off someone. Except me. I didn't have to think twice as I helped her get rid of a few people. I jumped in front of her when someone pulled a gun and she kicked me in the leg, so I fell back on top of her. The bullet missed me by inches and I tackled the guy, shooting him in the side when I got the chance. Alice ran north and the guy chasing her was taller than her by 3 feet. I ran after him, while he chased her to the woods. She ran up the tree and flipped over him at the same time Jasper knocked him down from the side.

I helped Alice up and we kept off the guy's girlfriend, her brother, and his girlfriend. It was pretty easy for us because I was full of adrenaline, scared for Alice and Bella. Alice was terrified for Jasper and me. We guys can take care of ourselves and we mostly worry about our girlfriends. I flipped the last guy over, broke his arm and socked him hard enough for him to spit blood out. I panted and looked at Alice. "Bella." She controlled her breathing and pointed towards the way we came, "She said she seen Renesmee's mom. I tried to stop her, but Jasper was outnumbered." I gave her a quick nod to tell her it was okay even though I was about to have a heart attack.

I swallowed back the memories and felt my vision falter. I got into the clearing and Bella was being held down by a guy with brown hair. He looked older and he was playing with Bella's hair, which made my hand twitch towards the knife in my pocket. Bella was desperately trying to get away and calmed down once she saw me. The guy nuzzled her neck and met my eyes when he noticed Bella had stopped fighting. It was none other than our Biology professor. Bella calls him Mister. He smirked at me and I saw red. I lunged at him, but was met with a strong force that threw me back. I looked up from the floor and saw James smirking at me. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." He pulled me up from the floor and Jacob helped him hold me back. They each had one of my arms and I was thrashing about wildly, allowing the anger to take over.

I wasn't strong enough and I tried to get to her, but I couldn't. Images of Charlotte's mangled body in my arms flashed through my head and for once, I didn't have a panic attack. For the first time, I felt the adrenaline fill me and I swear I could feel my eyes darken with hatred. I narrowed my eyes and looked to Jacob. I hawked a loogey in his face and almost chuckled when Bella gagged. She hates it when I do that. I do, too. But hey, I'll do anything to get her away from Professor Peter. He made a disgusted face and loosened his grip, so I tore out of his grip and socked James in his jugular as hard as I could. He let go and repeatedly coughed, his hands going up to grab his neck. I got my knife and stabbed Jacob where I shot him earlier. He howled again and his leg gave out.

I turned when Bella whimpered and lunged at Peter again when I saw his expression. He was loving Bella's cries for help. I pulled him away from her, and Bella grabbed his hair, pulling it as she threw her fist forward. I was caught by surprise when his hair came off and he hissed. I got in front of Bella and felt her arms go around me when Peter laughed and pulled the contacts off. Bella gripped me tighter and stayed behind me. She gasped again while I felt my eyes widen. Bella's voice was laced with confusion and I thought I could hear I hint of anger as she said, "Mr. Mason."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it so far?(:<strong>

**I plan to answer all questions in the next chapter. ****I also realize i may not be very good at fight scenes, so please don't be mean about it... other than that, tell me what you think(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight):**

Chapter 30

Choose

Edward POV

I held onto Bella tightly and I wasn't going to let her go, until Peter, or Mr. Mason, decided to bring out Renesmee. _How in the world did he get her! Where's Seth! _Bella tensed in my arms and I could tell by her expression that she was beyond livid. She looked like she was about to explode. I held her tighter, so she wouldn't move. Peter (Mr. Mason) put a gun to Renesmee's head and Bella screamed, "No! You want me! Take me!" I looked at her, not bothering to hide my anger and curiosity. She doesn't really know the kid. _You'd do the same thing. _I mentally nodded. Without a doubt. Before I could react, Bella had violently squirmed and pulled out of my arms. I went after her, but Peter raised the gun to me. He let go of Renesmee and Bella took a protective stance in front of her.

_Like a gun would stop me from Bella. _I kept going and I heard the shot before I felt the burning in my left arm. I looked down and sighed in relief when I saw that the bullet had only grazed my skin. Bella screamed again and I stopped. "Don't. Just stay there." She was about to cry and I knew she'd hate me if I did anything stupid, so I just sat there, gripping my arm. I glared at Peter, who simply laughed and went back to Bella. I focused and realized that Jacob was holding the kid and James was holding Bella. Honestly, why won't Bella let me kill them? If she would have let me earlier, we wouldn't have this problem right now. I hissed angrily and was thankful that Jacob wasn't anywhere near Bella at the moment. I felt my breathing get heavier form my frustration and I hated this. I took deeper breaths and it only pissed me off even more. I couldn't do anything. I had to sit here.

My heart broke when I saw Peter take off his shirt. To my surprise, he didn't do anything towards Bella. I swallowed the bile that was building up in my throat when I realized he was walking towards Renesmee. To my surprise, he simply grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. He threw her at me and I caught her as she stumbled to my side. I steadied her and put her behind me. He spoke, "I don't need her. I don't want her. The only thing she was good for was bait. I never wanted her. She was a waste of space." He spat the words out at her and I pushed her further behind me as if I could protect her from his words. I could feel her shaking as she clung to my leg. He tore his eyes from her when she was out of view and looked at me. His glare changed into a smile almost immediately. He shook the gun at me and then laughed. He turned around and my eyes glued to the tattoo on his right shoulder. It was the side view of a black widow savagely ripping the skin of his shoulder off.

I stared at him again as he put on a thick pair of round glasses. I felt the hatred return and fear for Bella fill me up to the brim. Charlotte's rapist and murderer laughed at my expression and kissed down Bella's neck. I made a move to her and he pointed the gun at me again, but I didn't care. I'd do anything to get her away from him. He stared at me and put the gun to her head. I froze and he snaked his arm around her stomach, holding her back against his chest. I growled and felt helpless. I couldn't believe this. My worst nightmare was becoming a reality. He was going to make me watch him rape her, just like Charlotte. And just like then, I refused to cry. "Take off the headset and drop all your weapons." I stared at Bella, completely torn at what to do. She looked terrified and I bet it was for me. There was no way she was scared of him. Jacob is another question, but as for Peter, she was fine with him. His finger touched the trigger and I ripped the headset off and threw everything out of my pockets. I swallowed audibly, trying to get rid of the huge lump that had formed there. It only got bigger when Bella stared into my eyes, begging me to leave her. I shook my head and stood my ground. Renesmee was still there and I looked at her, trying to get rid of the unshed tears in my eyes. She looked at me too and she was freely crying.

I remembered they still had her mom. She didn't know what to do and neither did I. I blocked her view of what was happening and I wanted to let the stupid sob out when he ripped her shirt off. I kept it in, for Bella. She wouldn't want me to break down. I waited for him to continue, but he stopped. "You really love her." I looked at him and gave him a curt nod. His expression softened and then he shook his head, anger replacing the amusement. "I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't taken her from me." I blinked and stared at him, not sure if I should ask. "This is your fault!" he shouted at me and pointed the gun to his head while shaking it in frustration. "All she ever wanted was you! You! I was never enough! It was your name she screamed! She wanted you when I was with her!" I sighed and let the words tumble out of my mouth in frustration, "She was my girlfriend. You took her from me, not the other way around." He shook his head and yelled, "No. She was mine. She was MY student and she liked me. She really did, until you had to go and tell me to stay away from her. You told her that and from that moment on, you kept her from me. It was then that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wouldn't have acted on my feelings if you hadn't become her personal protector. And where is she now? Huh?"

I clenched my fists and I desperately wanted to kill him. I could get my knife and cut his throat, watch him spurt blood and cough on it. I could cut open his stomach and watch his insides spill out. I could thrust my blade deep into his gut and repeatedly twist it and watch him writhe in pain and squirm. I would get his blood all over me and I would love to feel the hot liquid drip down my arm every time I raised the knife to stab him again. He laughed, and kept telling me everything from his point of view, "You made me do that to her. I needed her after you made her untouchable. I actually felt my feelings grow for her. Every time she raised her hand and asked me a question, or when she asked me for help, or when she said MY name, I'd feel myself fall deeper in love with her. So, to make you forget about me, I had James ask her out. You fell for that one didn't you? I watched you all night, pacing in your room, throwing the occasional punch at your wall. You pulled on your hair and I smirked, watching you lose your mind. I guess James got a little carried away and she ended up in your room." His jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. He spoke between gritted teeth, his eyes looked a darker blue color because of his rage, "I watched her cry herself to sleep. You held her. You held MY girlfriend. You kissed her head when you knew she was MINE!" He walked to me quickly and raised the gun. Out of instinct, I gripped Renesmee tighter to me, and he laughed, lowering the gun, "You can have that little whore. Keep her. I hate her. Well, not too much because she led me to you, baby." He was rubbing his lips along Bella's throat and whispering to her how much he loved her.

The jealously threatened to take over, but he still had the gun to her head, so I made myself watch. He smiled and pulled away from her, "Remember that night when she got mad at you and ran into the woods? Jacob got her to me. Did you know that?" He clapped Jacob's arm and laughed, "Funny. I wasn't going to have him help because he wasn't experienced. That is until he had told me that he raped and killed Angela Swan. That's your sister isn't it, baby? I'm telling you, my love. It's destiny that we're together. We would have found one another eventually, my darling." He kissed her temple softly and kept telling me the story that I refused to relive for 9 years. I failed to do that considering I relived it every single night I slept. I held back my emotions and watched him with a blank face. "Jacob led her out to me. Unfortunately, he had her mostly naked when I got to them. I almost killed him right there. But I decided not to and kicked everyone out of the clearing. They were leaving when you found us. I had a few people stay to hold you back. And well, you know what happened next. I made love to her. I showed you who she belonged to. You had to go and be a little snitch and tell the world I raped her. Why'd you lie? I could have gone to jail. I had to move!" the gun was still pointed at Bella, so all I could do was listen to him. "I waited 9 months until I came back. I actually came back to apologize to you, but you knocked me out with a bottle." I stared at him, confused, "No I didn't."

He didn't like that, "You calling me a liar!" he pushed the gun further into Bella's head and I could hear my heart pounding against my chest. I raised my hands in surrender, "Tell me." He lowered it and nodded, "It has been a while. I was coming back and I was walking down an alley. And I saw this beautiful girl." He twirled a strand of Bella's hair and kissed her lips. She looked frozen and thank God for that because if she moved, I wouldn't be able to cover Renesmee and her. "I snatched her. I was going to make her mine, when you decided to attack me. I had a few drinks and I was mostly wondering why you'd have so much anger against me. Especially since I was going to apologize for taking your girl. You got a bottle and hit me. I woke up the next day with a bloody head. I still can't believe why you'd do such a thing to me. I didn't do anything to get you that angry with me, did I?" I opened my mouth to tell him how sick he was, but he cut me off, "And it started all over again, I wanted Bella because she was untouchable. I didn't see her for a few years though. I had to go back because Charlotte's case hadn't gone cold yet. When I came back as Mr. Mason, you still kept her from me, which made me furious. I don't know why I didn't kill you then."

I stared at Bella who was wide eyed and I didn't drop her gaze. If I hadn't gone out that night, I wouldn't have ever met her and I would probably still be depressed and lonely. "So, I decided for James to kill one of his recruits and stage you for murder. You'd spend life in prison and Bella would move. And I would follow her. I followed her to New Hampshire after she graduated high school. That's how I became Professor Peter, but of course. You HAD to come and ruin everything! I was going to give you Charlotte! I was going to give her to you! But you decided to take my other love!" I stared at him and wondered how crazy he really was. "Charlotte's dead." He laughed and shook his head, "No she isn't. That pretty little lady that the cops found was provided by Jacob. Miss Daphne, I believe. I'm not sure where he got her, but who cares." I felt my whole body go numb. My breathing hitched again and my heart thudded. It completely stopped when Jacob dragged a girl to Peter, or whatever his real name is. The girl had long brown hair and bloodshot eyes. She stared at me and I fought back tears. Charlotte was struggling against Jacob and I took a step and her rapist known as Peter, Mr. Mason, and whatever else he goes by, aimed his gun at me again.

"I don't get it, why did you want to give her back?" I heard Bella ask and I couldn't find the strength in me to pull away from Charlotte's gaze. She looked the same, beautiful as ever. "She had that little whore over there." That snapped me out of my phase and I looked down to Renesmee, who wanted to run to Charlotte. I gripped her tighter to me and frantically looked between Charlotte and Bella. _God, please no. Please, anything but that. Anything but that. Please, please, please. _Peter smiled at me, "I'm feeling generous and frankly, quite annoyed at your persistence to take my love. So, you can take one of my loves. Only one. Whichever one you'd like. I decided I can forgive Charlotte for getting pregnant with that whore over there. So, if you'd like Bella, just say so. You can keep the kid. I didn't and never will want her. If you'd like Charlotte, take her. Remember, she comes with her kid. You have 3 minutes. Now pick."

Bella was staring at me with understanding eyes and Charlotte was too. And hidden underneath the understanding, I could see a silent hope that I'd pick her instead of the other. Both girls had identical expressions and I stared at each one. Renesmee wanted her mom and I loved her mom with all my heart. I wanted Bella and I loved her more than that. "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Peter laughed, "Pick. You have 2 minutes." I can't pick. If I die trying to save both, he'll still get one. And even if I try to save both, I have to go for one first, and the other one will most likely not make it. "1 minute, Eddie boy." I looked at Bella and tears were pouring down her cheeks, which broke my heart. She was silently begging me to leave her. I glanced at Charlotte and she was crying, staring at Renesmee and back at me. She looked like she didn't want me to pick her, but she didn't want to lose her daughter. I let a silent sob shake my body and I blinked rapidly, fighting off the tears. I heard Peter chuckle again and say, "Choose."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, Comments, Concerns?(:<strong>

**Who do you think he'll pick and why?(: **

**I may give you a hint if you'd like one.. just ask in your review or p.m. me(:**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight):**

**Also: This chapter may contain some severe violence.. depending on how you look at it, so I advise you not to read it if you don't like gore or viloence. If you'd like to skip over that part.. I put it in bold where to stop and where to start again. Please no one be mean if you do not like the outcome of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Over

Bella POV

Edward looked frozen and it felt like my heart was ripped open when he started sobbing. I narrowed my eyes at Peter. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him way more than I wanted to kill Jacob. I glanced at Charlotte and she looked at me with these big brown eyes that told me she was sorry. She also looked like she understood why Edward would pick me. We were both telling each other goodbye because we both believed the other would be picked. Edward looked at me and I didn't realize that I was crying. I felt the tears pour down my cheeks and I felt something inside me shift when Peter said, "Choose."

* * *

><p>Charlotte POV<p>

Edward. My first love. He moved on and I was happy for him. I just don't know why he was taking so long to pick her. She was beautiful and every time he looked at her I would remember when he would look at me like that. I wasn't over him yet, but I wasn't completely in love with him either. I glanced at my baby girl and saw that she had been crying. I gave her a small smile and was happy that she had stopped crying. It shows weakness. Peter loves it when he makes girls cry. Edward was looking at Bella again, so I did too. I felt him look down at my daughter and Bella connected eyes with me. She believed Edward would pick me and she was okay with that. This girl saved my daughter and now she is willing to give up the love of her life for me. She doesn't even know me. "Choose." I didn't look away from Bella even though she was glaring at Peter. I saw something in her eyes change and I swore I could see something inside of her shift. She looked at me when Edward wasn't focusing on us and she quickly looked from me to Edward. I looked at him and she gave me a fake smile and then a slight nod. I looked at Edward and nodded at her.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Every time I felt a tear leave a hot trail along my cheek, I'd feel the anger get overwhelming. All of the anger I've ever felt for Jacob came out. Everything I've ever felt at Charlie and Renee for ignoring me after my sister died came out. I felt it cloud over my mind and I thought of everything I had learned over the past month.

_Flash Back_

_Jasper had Emmett grab my neck and put a gun to my head. I had to get out of it and save Alice who was the hostage at the time. I waited for him to shift his feet and then I reacted. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him and socked him a few times. I had to look scared and helpless when he pulled the gun on me. And when he went to pull the trigger, I'd walk closer and side step when the bullet was fired. Then I'd grab the barrel of the gun and kick Emmett in the stomach. He'd stumble from the impact and I had to kick him in the mouth for him to fall back and lose his grip on the gun. Alice would run to Rosalie, who was my partner at the moment and Jasper, who was playing the killer, would have to shoot one of us. Whichever one. And the whole point was for me to get shot, so they'd get away. Once I got shot, I run. _

_End of Flash Back_

Obviously, this was different. For one, James had a knife, not a gun. Meaning, he could flick his wrist and cut my throat. Edward had Renesmee. And Charlotte wouldn't leave without her. So, that would complicate things. And, Jacob was here too. He had a knife. One wrong move and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Charlotte. Peter said, "30 seconds." I didn't give Edward the option of choosing. I met his eyes as I decided. I mouthed Charlotte's name to him and I could see him get mad. He hid it well and I just gave him a smile. I kept his gaze as I slid my hand down James's thigh. He loosened his grip and I smiled seductively at him. I know he wants me. For the same reason Peter wants me. I'm Edward's. He smiled back and I bit my lip like Seth had taught me. His eyes didn't cloud over and he knew what I was trying to do. He smirked at me and pushed the blade further into my neck, so I smiled back. I felt a little cut and some blood slide down my neck, and I turned around in his arms. I whispered in his ear, "What would Victoria think? You know, I killed her baby. I thought you'd hit Charlotte, so I got a knife and cut the baby out as payback. It felt so good to feel her warm blood on my hands." I lied and he visibly tensed and tightened his hold on me, which made me smile.

_Is your worst fear to lose Victoria and the baby? Play with it, Bella. Use his fear to your advantage. _"I killed her too. After I cut the baby out, I used my gas knife. You know what those do? They freeze your organs before you blow up. All her insides were on the outside." I continued to lie and he dropped the knife and raised his fist to hit me, but I caught it and twisted it. I lowered him and jumped so my legs wrapped around his neck. I held my legs around his neck with all my strength. And I felt him reach back to grab me, so I jumped a little and twisted my body. I felt his neck snap underneath me and I let us fall back. I rolled and jumped up when Peter turned to look at me. I grabbed the knife James had dropped. Jacob was too busy kissing Charlotte's neck to notice. Renesmee was watching the whole thing. She pulled on Edward's sleeve and he glanced up at me. I met his eyes and dropped the knife when I felt a gun at my head. An arm wrapped around my waist and Edward watched. He looked completely calm, so I didn't react. Peter looked back to Edward and I expected the man to get closer to Peter. Instead, he pulled my back. I let him pull me into the woods before I went for the gun. He let me take it effortlessly, so I turned to look at him and he had his hands up with a huge smile. He whispered, "Man, Bella. You're hot when you do that." I tore his ski mask off and I glared as I socked Seth in the stomach.

I motioned for him to follow me and Jacob noticed I was gone, so he was looking around for me. I had a gun now, so this shouldn't be a problem. "Charlotte's mine." I heard Seth whisper and I nodded. I waited until Jacob looked at Peter. He was going to call him when I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Edward. I stood in front of him and aimed at Peter. He took a while to realize I was there and I glanced at Charlotte, who looked a little calmer. I backed up, making Edward go back reluctantly. I pushed Renesmee further into the woods and she complied. I got back in front of Edward and he tried to get the gun, so I elbowed him in the gut. He grunted and Peter turned around. He stared at me and to say he looked amused was an understatement. "You're going to kill me now? You love me, honey. You wouldn't be able to pull the trigger."

` I felt Edward lift my shirt up and put his hand down the back of my pants. He gripped the handle of the knife and I cocked my hip, so he could pull it out. He slid it out of the sheath and he tapped my lower back when he had it. He knew exactly what it was. Peter was smirking at me and I wanted to blow it off his face. Seth was silently approaching Jacob and looked to me for help. He didn't know how to get Jacob to drop the knife. I stepped forward and pulled the trigger. At the last minute, I swung my arm out and lowered the gun so the bullet missed Peter and hit Jacob in the calf. That's why you don't fight when you're injured. I think Edward shot him there, I shot him there, and I stabbed him there. Twice. His leg gave out and I smiled. Peter didn't waste any time and turned, firing the gun at Charlotte. Edward pulled the knife up and pushed the button, testing it. Seth had grabbed Charlotte and gotten shot in the side. He fell back and Charlotte was holding him in her lap. They connected eyes and I felt like I was invading a private moment in between them.

Edward ran and tackled Peter from the side. He let go of the knife in the process so Peter couldn't get a hold of it. I went for the knife. This was a last resort knife, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy using it. I covered Renesmee's view of Jacob's body as I approached him. She doesn't need to see this. I smiled as I knelt down beside him and raised the gun to his head. I pulled the trigger and watched his life quickly leave his eyes. I saw the amusement slowly fade away and I wanted to use the knife on him so badly. But that was for Peter. I wiped the blood off my face with my shirt and stood up, walking to Peter who had Edward in a choke hold. He was going to snap his neck. He dropped Edward and backed up from me, amusement hiding the fear he felt. He pulled Edward back up and I lowered the gun. He threw him at me and I caught him, not bothering to go after Peter. I'd get him either way. I stumbled and helped Edward to Seth and Charlotte. "Renesmee, go ahead." I called out and she ran to Charlotte. Edward was catching his breath and I would have stayed with him, but I had to get rid of Peter.

I ran after Peter and took in my surroundings. He was going back to the fight. _He went left. You can go right. You'll meet him right outside the clearing and you can tackle him. No one would be able to hear him if you drag him off to that little space that's randomly surrounded by trees. No one knows where it is. You can do whatever you want to him. _I smiled at the thought and took off running in the opposite direction. I pushed myself faster and faster because I knew he wasn't used to someone standing up to him, especially a girl. And I couldn't wait to use my gas knife on him. My darker side was starting to scare me. But that's what you get when you're a pervert like Peter. He is way worse than Jacob and James put together. I heard his panting and I smiled, kicking off the tree and swinging up into it. I slowly walked on the branch, smiling evilly as I watched him frantically look around himself below my tree. I kept walking and the branch snapped and he took off running. Before I could register what I was doing, I was already on top of him. He stumbled around and I yanked back, so he'd fall down. And he did. I got a hold of his calf and dragged him through the dirt and leaves, into that little hiding place that I had found. It was uncharted, so Alice wouldn't know where it was. I was the only one who knew it was even there.

I got about 5 feet, before he kicked me in the stomach and socked me in the mouth. I grunted from the impact and fell on my butt. I glared at him and slowly got up. He started running again, but he forgets I have really cool weapons. I reached into the tree trunk at my right hand side and pulled out the knife that I had hidden there for emergencies just as Alice had told me to. I aimed and pushed the button, smiling when it flew out and got him in the shoulder. He let out a pained groan and I smiled sweetly at him. I approached him and kicked him onto his back with my foot. The knife pushed further into his shoulder and I tilted my head, watching the dry earth underneath him become damp with blood. I crouched beside him and threw my fist at him as hard as I could. I heard his neck crack when it flew in the opposite direction and I kicked him back over. I tore the knife out of his shoulder and threw it beside his body. I went to his feet and parted his legs; one on either side of me. Then, I pulled. He was heavy. He was like a freaking rhinosausorous. Okay, okay, so I can't pronounce that word. He was a freakin' rhino okay! Sheesh. Stupid word. I began muttering to myself how stupid of a word that word is. "How would they even come up with that name?" I panted, still pulling. I stared panting harder and I felt sweat tickling down my neck. Not the greatest feeling in the world. "I … would just… call… a big… gray… thing… a… rock." My voice was barely a whisper because I was running out of energy. About 30 minutes later, I pulled him into the clearing. His eyelids fluttered and I kicked him in the jaw, relishing at the crack that came from it. I stared at him for a few minutes and smiled triumphantly when he moaned and went back under.

I left him there to get rid of the dragging marks that would lead them to us. That took another 20 minutes and I ran back to find him still out cold. I sat across from him and noticed that he had stopped bleeding. Good. I need him alive when I kill him. I waited and I noticed it was darker by the time he woke up. I sat up and smiled widely as he focused his eyes on his surroundings. He jumped up and I said, "Ahh, ahh, ahhh. I wouldn't run if I were you." He turned and looked at me. I smiled innocently at him and waved with the knife. He eyed the knife and I saw his eyes go wide. Perfect, he knew what it was. "Get up. And don't run. I'll just drag you back." He slowly got up and I smiled even wider. He put his hands up in surrender and mumbled, "I won't run. You'll just shoot the blade at me again." I stared at him and laughed. "You think this is an OTF switchblade?" He nodded and I laughed a little harder before getting serious again. "No way would I kill you so easily. This is a gas knife, _my darling. _It has a little ball of gas inside. When I stab you with it and I push this tiny itty bitty little button on the side, that gas is injected into you. It freezes your organs before blowing them up." I felt my eyes darken out of pure hatred and he stared at me with possibly wider eyes. I laughed without humor. "You won't have an easy death when I'm through with you." I got up and stalked towards him. I put the knife back into its sheath at my thigh and continued to advance on him.

He backed up and I loved it. I saw his muscles tense, as if he were going to run. I menacingly spat at him, "Don't even think about it." He stood frozen and I licked my lips, amused. "So, Pete. Can I call you that? Oh, well. Pete, tell me about yourself. Are you usually such a coward?" I hit him below the belt because he gathered enough courage to glare at me. "How old are you, _baby_?" I slowly walked in a circle around him and he just glared while I smirked. "Hmmm? How old? You're a creeper. Did you know that? You're what? 50? And you prey on little girls? Which reminds me… Renesmee is about 6, right? That doesn't add up with the story you told. Where's the other kid?" I walked towards him and socked him in the gut before I kicked him, making him stumble and fall. "Where?" I ground out and he just stared at me. I picked up my pace and socked him in the face a few times, loving the way my wrist protested at the impact. "TELL ME." I kicked him in the face and then in the gut when he fell to the ground. "WHERE IS SHE! TELL ME!" He sputtered up some blood and I pulled him up by his shirt and slammed him against the ground. "Did I give you permission to spit out the blood?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, what was that? DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION?" I back handed him and when he didn't answer, I socked him in the jaw. "N-no." I smirked at him, "That's right. I didn't. So swallow it. Now, I am going to ask you one more time…" I clenched my eyes shut and he stuttered, "Miscarriage. The first was a miscarriage." I sighed in relief. I wouldn't have to kill any more people if the first kid was a miscarriage.

"You don't like this do you? Me being in charge? You don't like the fact that you're being bossed around by a 20 year old. Do you?" I stood up and kicked him in the gut again as hard as I could, "DO YOU?" He grunted with every hit and moaned, "N-no. No." I smiled wider and pulled my foot back. I parted my legs and put a hand on each knee. I slowly bent forward and lowly said, "Too bad." I pulled back when he spit in my face, getting more and more irritated by the creep. I slowly and violently wiped the loogey off my face. I almost gagged, but I kept it in. I felt my expression turn murderous when I opened my eyes and he was 40 feet away. I growled and a part of me smiled, thinking about how hot it is when Edward does it. I wonder if he'd think of what I'm doing as hot. I quickly walked after him. He stumbled and looked back several times. I got to him just before he got out of the secluded area. The adrenaline was making my arms shake and I smirked when I grabbed him by his collar and he flew back when I pulled my hand back.

Gotta love the adrenaline. I stalked towards him and kicked him in his chest several times when he tried to get up. I even kicked him in his private area. I did it more than 6 times and he was groaning, grabbing onto himself. I just laughed and pulled him back up. "You made me look weak in front of Black. You made me look weak in front of the love of my life. You made me look weak in front of the kid. And for that, you're going to pay." I whispered the last part and he shuddered. I hope it wasn't from the cold. I hope it was from me. I smiled again at the thought. I wouldn't do this. I'm normally sweet and nice, but guys like this make my darker side come out. I'm actually scared of my angry side because I always go to violence to solve my problems. "You know, once when I was 15, right before I came back to Forks, I beat the crap out of a girl. I put her in a coma. You want to know why? Because she called me weak. She told me I was worthless and it was pure luck that I survived. She told me it should have been me instead of Angela. You know why? She told the whole school I was weak and I couldn't fight any of my battles. She told me she wished I had died because I wouldn't be wasting space on this earth. According to her, I was some kid that nobody would ever want or love. She told the whole school I was weak! So, I had no other choice but to prove her wrong." I clenched my fists and stared at him for a while before I calmly said, "You said I was weak. Jacob said I was weak. James said I was weak. So, I killed Jacob. James got lucky; just a snapped neck. That's nothing compared to what I have in store for you."

He got up and wiped his mouth and raised his fists. _This will be interesting. _He got closer to me and I didn't back down. I tilted my head and got even closer. I moved at the last minute as he threw his fist forward. I stared at him, not bothering to hide my amusement. He swung again and I ducked and threw myself back, balancing on one wrist while I kicked both my feet out. I caught him in the chest and he lightly stumbled back because I didn't kick that hard. I just chuckled darkly and waited for him to balance himself. He came at me and I decided to go Alice-style. He ran at me, trying to grab my waist, so I did a cart wheel and he missed. He was getting frustrated and I was loving this. He looked at me one more time and I blinked. I didn't see him coming at me and I jumped up, my hands on his shoulders and my feet on his chest. He craned his head up to look at me and he fell back with a grunt. I gripped his neck when he tried to lower his hands from my waist down to my butt. He choked on air and I laughed. I kicked off him and put distance between us. He quickly got up and ran at me, so I jumped up and twisted in the air, doing a back flip over his head. I landed and kicked him in the back. He fell again and I was getting a little bored playing with him. Okay, so not yet. I wasn't bored yet.

Just a little longer. He somehow punched me in the stomach and then in the mouth. I stumbled and laughed, feeling blood trickle down my mouth. He stood up, shoulders cocked and there was a glint in his eyes that made my fists clench. "You hit a girl 30 years younger than you. And you're proud? You're pathetic." I spat at him and he came at me again. I was furious that he had hit me, so I was done playing. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over me. Unfortunately, he landed on his feet and I started walking around in a circle while he did the same. I spit out the blood and wiped my mouth. He jumped at me and I grabbed his neck while spinning out of the way. I slammed him against the ground. And he slapped me across the face. Hard. I gasped and he gripped my neck and put me over his shoulders. He had my waist and began choking me and I was getting dizzy. "You are weak, you silly little girl. And if you haven't noticed, Edward picked her, not you. Which means, I get to keep you." I. AM. NOT. WEAK.

I stopped fighting and took in quick breaths, so I wouldn't pass out. He lowered me and I rolled out of his grasp. I stumbled up and took in huge gulps of air. "What was that? Say it again. To my face." I motioned for him with two of my fingers while I panted for desperately needed oxygen. He was smirking at me, "You are weak. Don't worry. I can protect you." My eyes flashed open and I felt them go even darker. I turned on my heel and ran at him. He tried to grab my hair, but I spun out of his grasp and put my hand on the back of his neck. I put my knee up and pushed his head into my knee. I let go of his neck and grabbed his shoulders to steady him. I quickly brought my knee up to his face repeatedly. He fell down and got up. Honestly, how much energy does this old guy have? He socked me again and I grabbed his fist as soon as it connected with my jaw. I pulled it over my shoulder and he came slamming into me. I kneed him in his privates and I felt his legs buckle underneath him. He fell again, but gripped my waist, pulling me with him. I fell on top of him. I sucked back all of the phlegm in my throat and spit it out in his face. I got off and repeatedly gagged. I kept swallowing and I seriously considered eating dirt to get the awful taste out of my mouth.

He got up slowly and I internally did a happy dance when he wavered a bit. I thought of all the karate moves that I had learned over the years and I found a pretty cool one that I knew Emmett loved. I picked my foot up and kicked off the ground at the last minute. I spun my body around and threw my foot out as soon as I was at the right length. I kicked him in the chest and he flew back while I just landed on my feet in a crouch, my hand on the ground in between my legs to steady myself.

**(If you don't like gore stop here!)**

I got my knife out and slowly approached him. "I am not weak." I slowly slid the blade into his chest, relishing at the pained noises he was making. I made eye contact with him and we just stared at each other, waiting for me to push the cute little button on the side. _Do it, Isabella. _My inner voice egged me on and I hesitated. _Do it, Bella. Do it. _My darker side purred at me and I liked it. I closed my eyes and opened them to watch as I twisted the knife. He moaned in pain and I smiled. My finger inched towards the button and I finally touched it. He stared at me and I stared back as I applied slight pressure. I was enjoying it and my good side hated every second. Not really. Good Bella wanted this as much as bad Bella did, she just didn't want to get her hands dirty. She was scared the blood wouldn't come off. Before she could protest further, good Bella was silenced when bad Bella took over and pushed the button, leaning back. I shuddered as I felt the knife vibrate in my hands. It took me a few seconds to realize that my arms were shaking from the adrenaline and I loved it. I squeezed my eyes shut at the last second and I was grateful I did. Good Bella took over after I felt the hot thickness of blood splatter all over my face and neck. Well, all over me, period.

**(okay, it's over)**

I glanced at the body and slowly got up. I walked a few feet before I dropped to my knees and threw up my stomach's contents. I began to violently dry heave and I still couldn't bring myself to regret what I had done. He deserved it, as messed up as it sounds. He deserved it for hurting my family. My real family, that is. He hurt Charlotte and that hurt Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Seth because he got shot, and Renesmee. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood up. I walked out of the clearing and made my way to Edward's since I was sure the fight was over. I was walking slowly, lost in my own thoughts. I couldn't help but think that it was all over as I slowly turned the doorknob before pushing the door open. I walked in and closed it carefully behind me, a faint smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

I turned around and faced the relieved expressions of my family. Edward was the first to scoop me up in his arms and twirl me around before taking in my appearance. He looked deep in thought and surprised me when he lifted my shirt a bit so he could give me a feather light kiss on my stomach. "Too much blood everywhere else." I smiled at him and he gave me his crooked one that took my breath away. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Alice took my hand and smiled enthusiastically at me, "I'd hug you, but I just showered and changed. This outfit is new." I chuckled and she led me to the bathroom where she cleaned me up nicely.

I came down the stairs and Jasper held his hand out with my gas knife, "Can I have this?" he asked sheepishly and I nodded. Emmett enveloped me in a bear hug, making a breathless laugh escape my lips. I was a little confused as to why they were so happy to see me. I was actually scared of myself. How could I have done such a thing to a man and enjoyed it. I laughed and smiled while I did it. How? I shuddered and Edward put his arm around me. "I don't get it. Why are you guys so happy to see me? I blew him up. I had his blood all over me." I said it calmly, which scared me even more. I felt my hand start shaking and my knee began frantically bouncing up and down. Edward put his hand on my knee to still it and I stared at it before looking at him. "No one blames you. We each would have down the same thing. No one blames you." I looked at Charlotte and she just smiled before coming forward and kissing my cheek, "Thank you, Bella. For everything." I looked at Renesmee and she just smiled kindly at me. I let out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Edward kissed my lips and I got lost in his scent and flavor for a while before I could ask about Charlotte. I pulled away and he breathlessly asked, "Why'd you pull away?" I looked at Charlotte who was staring lovingly at Seth and he was staring back with a smile on his lips. I smiled and looked back to Edward. I gave him a firm kiss on his lips before pulling back and putting my forehead on his. I whispered breathlessly, "I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice, "As I love you, Miss Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Good?(:<strong>

**I know some people were getting frustrated with Bella being weak.. I was simply building the suspense and frustration(:**

**And yes I know she was a little violent and gruesome.. I had to.. She was holding in years worth of anger inside. Of course it was going to blow up some day.. If you didn't like the outcome of the chapter please don't be mean about it.. one chapter left until the end!(:**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Epilogue

Jasper POV

It was the middle of July. It was a ridiculously hot day in Forks. Alice was lying on top of me, asleep. We were watching a movie and had the air conditioner on. It got so cold in here, that Alice needed a blanket. So, we got comfortable on the couch and Alice somehow fell asleep and ended up on top of me. I didn't mind. Her head was on my shoulder, so I could admire my little pixie as she slept. I wanted to move a strand of her hair that slipped from its messy bun onto her face. I chuckled softly when her cute little nose scrunched up and she wiggled it, trying to get rid of the tickling she felt. She woke up and went cross eyed, trying to see what it was that was bugging her. By the time she figured out what it was, I had moved it. She looked up at me and got in a sitting position. She bit her bottom lip and disentangled herself from me.

I smiled as she fussed with her hair and smoothed her shirt out, trying to hide the pink color that was delicately coloring her cheeks. I couldn't keep my chuckle in any more and she gave me a timid smile, still not looking at me. I lifted her small pixie like face by her chin and stamped a quick but meaningful kiss on her cute little lips that pouted at me when I pulled away. "I'm bored. Entertain me, Jazz." I knew what she wanted. More kisses. That thought made me smirk and made my stomach tie into a million knots. Kissing my little angel made my heart swell and I loved it. Turning her down for anything was nearly impossible, but I really wanted to give it to her. And no not that. I spent months looking for the most perfect one. And I found it. I even had it engraved for her. And I had to give it to her today. I couldn't stand seeing her without it on.

She got on her tippy toes and I smiled while bending down for her. I kissed once and pulled away, loving the adorable pout she always gives me. "How bout we go to the beach?" Her eyes got wide and she looked excited, but then her shoulders slouched and her face fell. She mumbled a, "I don't have a swimsuit. I could go buy one, but you want to go to the beach. I'm sorry." I smiled even wider and walked away from her. I went to my back pack and pulled out a shopping bag. I saw the little twinkle come back into her big blue eyes and I handed her the bag. She looked inside and squeaked, "AHHHHHHHHH!" She launched herself at me and hugged me tightly around my stomach and I laughed while she spun us around and kept bouncing. She let go and ran to the couch. I followed her and she stood on top of the couch. I watched her and came closer when she motioned for me. She was calm and I wondered if I got the wrong bikini.

She jumped at me and I laughed in relief as she covered my face in sweet little kisses. It took some effort, but I finally got her off me. I handed her the bag and she squealed again before disappearing upstairs. I sat back down and patted my pocket, feeling the one piece of jewelry that explained my feelings for the girl I loved. She came down 10 minutes later and spun around for me, so I could get a better look at her. I held my hand out and twirled her around before grabbing my bag and leading her outside.

We set everything up and I scooped her up in my arms. She laughed her tinkling laugh and I smiled, walking towards the ocean. Now or never. I took a deep breath and pulled it out of my pocket before I stepped into the water. The cool water was calm with the occasional wave that crashed at the shore. I waded in until my waist was covered. Allie squealed again and wrapped her legs around my waist. I let her and she clung to me, not wanting to mess up her hair. I held her with one arm, the other holding the little box. I stared into her eyes, prepared to ask her, but I got lost in them and all my thoughts went out the window. The waves surrounding us made her eyes look possibly a deeper blue. She put her forehead to mine and stared at me with a small smile on her face. A slight breeze blew her hair into her face and I chuckled as she panicked. Always worrying about her hair. I slid my finger along her bangs to fix them. She let me and smiled wider. I forgot the whole speech I had rehearsed for the past week and simply said, "I love you, Allie." She smiled and said, "I love you too, Jazz."

I took a deeper breath and continued, "You make me feel alive. Every since I met you, I knew I'd fall in love with you." She smiled and let out that giggle that I love so much. "I wonder why." She gave me a knowing smile and I agreed, "I remember. You decided to approach me while I was reading my history book under a tree at school. I remember thinking _she's so beautiful with her short black hair. And her big deep blue eyes make it so easy for me to get lost in them. And her light blue shorts and dark blue long sleeve shirt. They make her eyes even more beautiful. _That's why I didn't say much. I just let you talk about how much you love shopping." I laughed and she made the moment so perfect when she quoted herself from all those years ago, "You've kept me waiting a long time." I smiled and brought the box in between us. I flicked it open and said, "My apologies ma'am."

Alice POV

I was still wrapped around Jasper, not wanting to mess up my hair by getting it wet. He started telling me the story of how we met and when he pulled something out I couldn't take my eyes off him. I wanted to look down so badly, to see what it was. I couldn't. It didn't matter. I pushed my lips to his and we fell underneath the calm waves. I opened my eyes, ignoring the sting from the salt water and met his eyes. They were nervous and excited at the same time. He pulled the ring up when he pulled away and I glanced at it, before kissing him with more force. He pulled us up and I broke away for some much needed air. I felt myself leaning in again when his accent came out that I love so much. It only came out when he was nervous, "Marry me?" I kissed him again and again, not letting him put the ring on my finger. "I love you." I laughed breathlessly and repeated those same words, "I love you, too." He slipped the ring on my finger and I rested my hand on his chest. We both looked down at it and I met his eyes once more, returning his smile with one of my own.

* * *

><p>Emmett POV<p>

Rosalie has been complaining about wanting to eat everything she sees and then throwing it all up. I took her to a doctor to see if it was the flu. I had Alice talk to her about it and Rose has no idea. Thank God. I told the doctor to call me if it was true. He just confirmed what I had told him, so I went out and bought a pregnancy test for her, so I could propose at the same time. I had bought her a ring that was unique and expensive, just how she liked it. I gave her the test and she took it without saying anything. She left it on the sink and stayed on the bed, playing with her hands in her lap. "Babe, what's wrong?" I poked a tear that was forming at the corner of her eye and she smiled sadly, "I can't give you one. I know you want one and I can't give one to you. No matter how hard I try, I can't give one to you. I'm so sorry." I kissed her cheek and said, "Don't cry, I promise you that everything will be okay in a little while." God, I hope she says yes. I know I'm immature, but she's my life. I love her so much.

Rosalie POV

I waited for Emmett to come back out of the room and tell me it's okay that I can't give him a baby. I put my head in my hands and started crying, trying to keep quiet. I didn't want to hurt Emmett more than I already had. The more I kept it in, the more violent the sobs became. I heard Emmett pacing in the bathroom and more tears fell down my cheeks. I furiously scrubbed at my eyes, determined to be tough for Emmett. At least I could be here for him when he realizes I can't keep him happy. I'll do that for him. He saved me from a life of sex. I was a personal sex slave and because of that, I couldn't get pregnant. Why is Emmett so focused on this? I sobbed again and I heard him stop pacing, so I scrubbed at my eyes again and swallowed back my sobs. I had to be here for him. One of us had to be strong for the other. He was always strong for me, so I'd be strong for him too. I heard the door open and I couldn't bring myself to look into his disappointed eyes, so I didn't meet his gaze. I stared at my lap, playing with my hands to keep them from shaking.

I started nervously bouncing my knee when Emmett sat on the floor in front of me. Well he didn't really sit, he kneeled. He lifted my chin and I prepared myself for his disappointed and crushed look. I cautiously met his eyes and they were nervous. Why would they be nervous? Unless he didn't look at the test yet. If he didn't, he'd want to look with me. And then I'd have to see his disappointment. He wouldn't get the chance to hide it from me. My heart dropped at that thought and I wanted to die right there. I wanted to get up and leave because I couldn't stand to let him down. I swallowed back my feelings and stared into his warm brown eyes again. He shifted and stood up, pulling my gaze with his. He picked up the test and smiled at me. He was so positive. Why? I felt the tears well up and I looked away, but not before I got a glimpse of a box in his hand.

I glanced back up at him and he gave me a smile that made me feel a lot better. I smiled back and he got on one knee. "I haven't looked at that test, but it doesn't matter. You're my whole world and you are the only woman I know who will put up with my immature ways. But you love them, so I'm off the hook." I laughed, the tears spilling over. And he smiled back. "Because you love me no matter how much my stupidity makes your brain hurt." I laughed again at his explanation and it came out shaky. He kissed my temple and opened the box. "Will you be the most awesome woman in the entire history of the universe for infinity and beyond of time and space…" I laughed again, a little confused and he shrugged, "Yeah, I don't know. I can give you everything, all you have to do is say yes. Marry me?" I licked my lips and he pouted at me and then decided to ruin the moment by clasping his hands together and getting on both knees. "Please? Pwetty pwease?" I couldn't keep in my giggle and I nodded to him, not able to ask what took him so long to give me a ring. I was so emotional. Why? He put the ring on my finger and I gasped at its beauty.

It was a silver band that had 5 diamonds in a line. Each one sparkled beautifully and the rest of the band had unique swirls around it. I looked closer and realized that the swirls only came about half way down the band. I smiled hugely and Emmett said, "A beautiful expensive ring for a beautiful priceless girl." I looked up at him and sobbed as I put my arms around his neck. I pulled him close and kissed him passionately. "That's nothing. Wait until you see the wedding ring." I pulled him back to the bed and he laughed his booming laugh that made me smile. I tried to kiss him again and he complied before pulling away completely. He pulled up the test and asked, "You sure you want to?" I looked down and gasped when I saw it was positive. "It's not wrong. The doctor called me this morning and I thought it would be perfect to tell my wife we were expecting." Fresh tears threatened to spill over, but he caught each one with the tips of his fingers. "You know, as mean as this sounds, you are so much more beautiful when you cry. When I first met you and you were crying, I wanted to kiss each one away and hold you while you cried some more. I remember thinking how much I wanted to make you mine." I smiled and then he said something that made me slap the back of his head and roll my eyes as I tried to hide my smile. "And I succeeded. You are now the duh to my or. Haha get it? Duh-or? Door?" He kept going and I had to giggle again.

I pulled his lips to mine and lowered my voice, "So we can keep it? The baby I mean." He pulled back a bit and nodded, "I want it. And I know you do. And I will do whatever you want. Hopefully it's a boy, so I can teach him to woo the ladies." He tried to straighten an imaginary tie and I kissed him deeply while laughing before smacking the back of his head. "Well, it could be a girl, too. That way I could scare the crap out of all the guys at school. And if it's twins! That would be sooo awesome! I could teach the boy to fight for his sister! Okay! It's official! I want twins!" I smiled widely and said, "What if it's not twins?" He smirked at me, "We could get twins." I leaned back on the bed and he kissed me softly and lovingly before kissing my stomach and saying, "When can I start singing him/her/them the mission impossible theme song?" I slapped the back of his head and he nodded and kissed it again, "Okay fine, the llama song." "Llamas spit." He nodded, "They are amazing! Don't you think?" I laughed and my heart fluttered when he kissed my stomach one last time before brushing my lips with his.

* * *

><p>Seth POV<p>

I know I have only been dating Charlotte for a year, but I want her for my own. I am sick and tired of all those guys hitting on her when she goes to class. I was younger than her by a few years, but that doesn't mean I love her any less. I pulled Renesmee onto my lap. "Hey mini Bells." She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Whatcha up too?" She shrugged and I laughed, "Are you hiding from mommy again?" She gave me another thumbs up. "Is she in the backyard?" She gave me a weird smile and I had to stifle my laughter because I was going to blow her cover if I let my laugh echo throughout the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and smiled at me. "I really love your mom." She pouted and I nodded, "I love you, too." Another thumbs up. "Do you love me?" She nodded enthusiastically and kissed my cheek and made a heart with her hands. I swallowed back my chuckle and continued, "Would you want me to be your daddy?" She gave me a confused look. I felt all the color drain from my face. I think I went too far. She tapped me and I looked back at her. She whispered in my ear, "I thought you already were." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Would you let me marry your mom?"

She screamed and jumped up. She started doing a happy dance and I laughed. She kept cheering and Charlotte came in, taking my breath away with her windblown hair and pretty summer dress. "There you are!" She scooped Renesmee up and squeezed her tightly. I smiled, wondering if she'd say yes. I looked at Renesmee and she nodded, giving me another thumbs up. She kissed my cheek and then ran out the back door to find Bella. I laughed and reached my hand out to Charlotte. She took it and I carefully pulled her to my lap. She sat down and put her arm around my shoulders while I held her around her waist. "I'm not a cougar, am I?" I blinked and looked at her, trying to stifle my chuckles. "Of course not, sweetheart." I kissed her temple and I felt her lean into my touch. I love how she does that. "You look beautiful." She laughed and nodded, "I like you, Seth." I fixed a stray hair that was on the opposite side of where it was supposed to be. "I like you, too." She continued, "Renesmee likes you." I smiled, "Yeah… Bella likes me, too." She playfully hit my shoulder and then kissed it.

I reached behind me to pull out the little black box and flicked it open. I know we haven't been going out for more than a year, but I really am in love with you and-." "YES! YES! A thousand times yes!" She kissed me urgently and I forgot about the ring in my hands. I dropped it in her lap and held her tighter. I kissed her, showing her how much I loved her. I chuckled and pulled away. "So yes?" She kissed me again and I put the ring on her finger. She just smiled at me and nodded. Renesmee came in and did her little happy dance again which made my Charlotte laugh. I watched, mesmerized by her beauty. She looked at her daughter and played with her hair. I watched them happy dance together and I smiled widely. They were my whole life now. My whole world revolved around them. And my number one priority was to see them smile at me like I was their favorite person in the entire world. Renesmee ran at me and I caught her. "You know what this means, right?" I stared at her waiting for her to continue. She huffed and said, "You beat Edward now. You are number 1." I laughed harder and kissed her cheek. Charlotte kissed my lips once before pulling Renesmee up and sitting in her place on my lap. Renesmee was positioned on her lap and I didn't mind one bit. Bella walked in with a knowing smile on her face, "Aww, look at the cute little happy family." My heart swelled at the sound of that. I smiled at Bella and she winked before kissing both of my girls on the cheek and then she hit me on the forehead. "That's for not telling me first! I had to hear it from little missy over here." I rolled my eyes, "Love you too, Bella." And then I muttered to my new family, "I love you guys more, though." I heard Bella scoff from the living room, "I heard that!" I smiled and yelled back, "You were meant to!"

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I tugged on my hair nervously as I waited for Bella. I was driving myself insane with the 'what ifs' and 'buts'. She was supposed to be here a long time ago. Not really, it's only been about 160 seconds past the time she told me she'd be here. I told her to meet me at my house, so I could surprise her. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door and tore it open. She was there on my porch, taking my breath away like she always does whenever she walks in the room. My heart sped up and I could feel my palms get a little sweaty from the thought of what I was about to do. I kissed the corner of her mouth, before she had time to react and pulled away, grabbing her hand. I tied a blind fold around her eyes and told her to give me her keys to her motorcycle. She was so hot in her 6 inch black boots and leather jacket. Her skinny jeans clung to her thighs and the faded coloring complimented her curves well. I got on the bike and called for her. She made it to me in a few seconds and I helped her on the bike. I put her in front of me and had her wrap her legs around my waist. Obviously, she giggled and complied.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned into me. She normally hates surprises, but she loves me, so she puts up with my crap. She laughed, "I like putting up with your crap cuz it means you have to put up with my crap." I laughed and cursed under my breath. Of course I had said that out loud. I started the bike and made my way to Forks high school. The whole time, she clung to me and I worried and went over all of our time together since the first day we met. I organized all of my thoughts and went over my speech I had rehearsed over 20 times in my mind and out loud. I restated everything I had in mind that I would tell her at least 3 times before we got to Forks High. I was taking a long time because she couldn't know where we were going. "And why can't I know where we are going?" I cursed again and she said, "Why are you so worried?" I sighed and continued racing down the streets, "What if you don't like the surprise?" She kissed my neck and I felt relaxed almost instantly. "Okay. I'll shut up." I felt her lips pull into a smile against my neck and she mumbled, "Thank you." into my skin. I smiled again and pulled into the high school parking lot. I parked and helped her off before I got off. I quickly got her on my back, "Piggy back ride, like you love whenever you're lazy." I couldn't see her but I knew she stuck her tongue out at me, "That's rude, Bella." "What is?" I scoffed, "Don't deny it. You stuck your tongue out at me."

She gasped, "How did you know? You can't see me!" I just chuckled, "I know you. It's cute." She giggled again and she said, "That crooked smile you have on your face right now is cute too." "How did you know?" She laughed and I smiled again as I felt her warm breath against my neck. "I know you." I set her down as we reached the place. And lifted her up by her hips and gently set her on the swing. I had visited our meadow a few weeks ago to fix the swing. I raised it, so she'd be taller than me and wouldn't be able to touch the ground. She grabbed the ropes that held up the swing and she smiled while I took off her blindfold. She gasped and I was thankful that Forks was unusually sunny today. It has been all week. But today was the most perfect day to bring my Bella to our meadow. It was spring time and the flowers covered it and the sunlight shone, making the particles in the air look all sparkly. Alice's words, not mine. She followed me here and demanded if I was cheating on Bella. Apparently, I have been distant for the past few weeks.

I knew Bella would love this meadow, especially in the spring time. It was the perfect time to propose. I kissed her quickly and she kicked her feet out playfully on either side of me. I still had her by her hips and I began lightly swinging her back and forth. She smiled again and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. What can I say? I'm whipped. And I honestly don't care.

I caught her after about 20 minutes of watching her hair blow back and forth with the wind as she swung. I pulled her in for another kiss and she wrapped her legs around my waist again, to steady herself. She dropped them as soon as I broke away from her. "Bella, you are everything to me. You know that? I couldn't be happy until I met you. I didn't know how. As messed up as this sounds, I'm glad he took you in that alley because that was the first night I felt my heart open up. And I didn't even know you. You're beautiful in the sunlight. You know that? The sun adds a reddish tint to your hair and it's distracting me. I forgot everything as soon as you smiled at me. I have no idea what to say now. You always do this to me, but I love it." She smiled again, "Why do you love it?"  
>"Because I love you. With all of my heart, Bella. I love you way more than I thought one person could love another. And I still fall in love with you all over again every single day. All those little things you do when make me love you just a little bit more."<p>

She laughed, "Like?" I smiled again, "You laugh at me. You cook even though I hate making you do things for me. You love pillow fights." I winked and she started laughing. I waited a few minutes for her to calm down before I said, "And you say my name just for the heck of it. You like to have tickle fights with me. You like throwing things at me. Preferably popcorn. And when I don't catch it, you throw the whole bowl at me just to see me embarrass myself." I kissed the corner of her mouth, "You let me hug you. You let me kiss you. And most importantly, you let me love you. You even like to play hid and seek with me. You are one of the biggest kids I have ever met. No, that's a lie. Emmett is the biggest kid I have ever met and he's my brother. Let me clarify, you are the cutest kid at heart I have ever met. You like to play games with me. You like to tease me. You like to have fun and you don't mind me being at your side. You are a complete weirdo, but I love it because you are never predictable. You keep me interested." I kissed her cheek, "You never fail to surprise me. You love it when I get possessive. You hate it when I get protective." "Why do you love that about me?" I was hoping she'd ask that. "Because you hit me and you fight with me. And after each fight, we get impossibly closer to each other." She liked that answer.

"And I love how you murmur my name in your sleep every night." She blushed and I finished off, "I love that blush. It goes lovely with your skin. That's only a handful of things that I love about you. I could keep going, but I was hoping I'd have more time to do that." I took a deep breath, "I love you, Bella. I loved you that first night we met and I loved you every day after and I will love you the rest of… forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" She blinked back tears and focused on the ring I had in my hand in between us. I knew what she was thinking and I said, "I asked Charlie already. He is coming to the wedding, along with Renee and they agreed not to smother you or even talk to you without me there, depending on how you feel about it." She breathed in deeply and I said, "Be mine forever. All you have to do is say yes. I can protect you, not that you need it. I can offer you the world, my love. Just say yes. Let me do it. I may not be good enough for you, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying. Just say yes." She looked at me and pressed her forehead to mine. She kissed my lips sweetly and nodded before saying, "You had me that first night you saved my life. I will always be yours, no matter what." I smiled and put the ring on her finger.

I lifted her off the swing and swung her around in my arms. I kissed her face repeatedly before kissing her lips once more. "I love you." She nodded and I wiped her tears away, "I love you, too." I whispered, "You're mine." She nodded, "Always." She kissed me one more time and I felt myself want to scream out to the world that she was mine. "You can, you know. I don't mind." I smiled and pulled her closer to me, "Mine." She laughed, "And you're mine." I nodded and rested my forehead on hers. She stared into my eyes and I leaned in for one more kiss as I got lost in her deep chocolate colored pools that would make my mind fog up instantly. I brushed my lips against hers and I couldn't help but feel like Bella will always be by my side and I would always look forward to her being there because she was mine and I was hers. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Good ending?(:<strong>

**NOTE: I highly recommend you read Shadow of a Star by SelinaShadow(:**

**I think you guys would like her ideas(:  
>I will have my new story up some time today..and by today I mean December 23rd aha.. I get easily distracted when I'm on the computer.. that's why it took me a little longer to get this chapter up aha(:<strong>

**I was only late by 35 mnutes, but still aha ;)**

**I hope you liked it... and if you could... tell me your favorite part of this entire story in detail! And why, you may ask? Just because I think it'll be fun... :D**


End file.
